The USS Spock
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie is joining a new crew for a one year mission to the delta quadrant. Unfortunately, her academy rival has joined the same crew. What daring new adventures will they find? Klonnie in Space. Star Trek AU.
1. Knock on Wood

**A/N: I suppose this is a an after effect of Klonnie week, and my obsession with spuhura fanfics. So here is Klonnie in Space. Bad Grammar and language as usual. No smut. Sorry. Fluffy and corny.**

 **Disclaimer:Not Mine.**

* * *

"Knock On Wood"

* * *

 **USS Spock | Captains Log-Star Date 53249.17**

The new crew is settling in. The rest of the crew is still mourning the family and friends we lost on our last tour to Andor. Remarkably, they all signed up to continue this journey into the great unknown instead of taking the shore leave they were offered. We are all anxious to honor the memories of our USS Spock brethren and make them proud. Although, the Delta Quadrant has been explored extensively since the war there is still so much we don't know. We are still awaiting our specific orders as we prepare to launch. Both Admiral Mikaelson and Admiral Bennett have offered their assistance this last week while they visit the departing crewman.

=/\=

"Here you are." Admiral Esther Mikaelson said coming into the stellar cartography lab.

Lieutenant Niklaus Mikaelson sighed inputting the last estimated coordinates of the J class planet Aset-4. He was looking forward to making his mark literally, as he mapped unknown parts of the Delta Quadrant. When he wasn't working he would continue his foray into mixed media art. Space and undiscovered planets would be the ultimate muse. But first he had to make it through this week, and his mother's visit.

He would think he was a newly commissioned officer the way she was behaving. This wasn't his first mission, but it was his first mission out of the quadrant. And also the first since…

"Mother, I'm busy." Niklaus said finalizing data and re-running diagnostics on his equipment.

"Doing what? The Spock doesn't even have its orders yet." The Admiral said looking around the small somber space. It was nothing like the bridge where it was bright and so full of life. On the bridge you felt as if you were on the cusp of something great. Mikaelsons belonged on the bridge not computer-filled broom closets.

"Mother. I'm trying to acclimate to the space. I have big shoes to fill." Nik said aware of the phenomenal job Commander Lockwood did before his untimely death. His logs were immaculate. His work was used as real world examples in advanced cartography classes. He was a legend in the making. Too bad that legend was cut short in the rings of Andor.

"Yes. Commander Lockwood was a fine officer. He was sure to make admiral one day."

"Esther, is that all you care about?"

"Niklaus, I don't understand this. You were top of your class. You should be the first officer on this ship right now." Nik slammed down the pad he was using. Esther was used to his tantrums. She watched him try to ignore her and move to the gravimetrics panel.

"Mother, I joined Starfleet. I specialized in command as you wished. When do I get to live the life I want?" Niklaus asked after he got himself under control.

"This is the life you want?" Esther said her arms going up, gesturing about the room. "Some second tier officer drawing pictures of space?"

Niklaus sighed and responded. "You do realize that without stellar cartographers command officers would have no idea where it is you are going."

"I'm not saying your job isn't important." Esther said moving closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That sounds exactly like what you're saying." Niklaus says moving away from his mother.

"This was not the plan. Why didn't you tell me you also specialized in operations? Don't you want your own ship?" Nik ignored her trying to code the last part of his sequencing algorithm. When he didn't answer she tried to broach the topic she had came here for.

"Is this about your father?" She watched her son close his eyes in frustration. "Niklaus, he saved a planet."

"Mother, not now." He hissed. After a moment he added, "You have another son on the ship, you know? And he's even Chief of Security. I can page the commander if you would like."

"Finn is busy."

"Ah. He's busy and I am not. I'm only drawing."

"That's not…He's a senior officer… We will have to talk about this you know."

"No, we don't." Niklaus said going back to the gravimetrics panel. She watched him for a moment wondering how she could get through to him. She knew he thought she was overbearing, but really her family had just experienced the shock of their lives. Niklaus had barely spoken at the ceremony, and then he enlisted to go to the Delta Quadrant for a year as a stellar cartographer. He had to know she could not let this stand. Besides she wasn't the only family here onboard. Admiral Bennett was here in almost the same capacity.

"I bet Bonnie doesn't treat Sheila like this. There's a good girl. Top of her class. Already Lt. Commander. She definitely wants a ship of her own and I bet's she gets it before 35."

"If I have to hear that name one more time." Niklaus said after erroneously thinking his mother was getting the point.

"Get used to it. She's already your superior officer. She'll be chief of engineering before you know it. And you, my sweet boy, will be here drawing, beautifully, but only drawing."

=/\=

"Are you really thinking about retiring Sheila?" Captain Washbourne said pouring a cup of tea for her old mentor. The elder officers relaxed in her ready room waiting for official orders from starfleet.

"Yes. I've explored for decades. Now I think it's time for me to settle down and plant that garden I've always dreamed about. I finally have someone who will continue the Bennett legacy. Space wasn't for Abby. I think she got tired of being cooped up in quarters all her life. Maybe I'll settle down near her and Rudy." Sheila said picking up her cup of tea once it had steeped enough.

"What about Lucy?" Bree asked remembering the precocious little girl Sheila raised after her parents died on the Epperson-4. Little Lucy had the run on the USS Hightower.

"Lucy couldn't stand Federation life. They academy had to invent new rules just for Lucy to break. She's running a civilian frater business at Deep Space 3 now. She hardly calls, but of course I keep my eyes on her, and that Maquis boyfriend of hers. How's Hoban?" Sheila said biting into a tea biscuit.

"Pissed that I signed up for another tour. It's only a year. I want to finish what we started. He wants a family, and a wife who lives on the same planet as him. He keeps sending me academy job postings, and pictures of our nieces and nephews. He was the best pilot in starfleet, and now he wants to fly flight simulators." The Captain said shaking her head. Her husband's biological clock had started ticking but she was the one who felt like she was running out of time.

"Give him a baby." Sheila advised.

"Sheila? I love this life. Is it fair to have a child when I would be leaving it all the time?" Captain Bree said shocked and a bit disappointed.

"I wondered that about Abby, but Silas stepped up. He loved me and understood what Starfleet meant to me. Abby, and me we don't always see eye to eye but she's a great kid and my Bonnie is my heart. Hoban would make a great father. So give him a baby."

"You don't think I'm too old? Bonnie's old enough to have her own now."

"Don't say that…" Sheila chastised her protégé. She eyed the woman. "You must know something. Spill." Bree smiled coyly but shook her head.

"I don't know anything. What I do know is she is a beautiful and brilliant young woman locked up in a ship with 75 equally brilliant crewmembers. Someone's going to catch her eye. My money is on Lieutenant Gerard." Bree said biting into a cucumber sandwich. It was delicious. The science crew had finally delivered a varied and abundant vegetable harvest right in time for launch.

"Really? He's too smiley." Sheila said considering the young man she had just met earlier that morning. "He is handsome." Sheila said thinking about cute great grandchildren.

No. She wanted Bonnie to focus on her career for a little bit. Give her time to grow into the young woman she wanted to be, but ultimately it wasn't up to her. Bree has a point.

"I know one thing. If you are any friend at all you will keep her away from Esther's boy, Lt. Mikaelson." It was all she had heard for the last week at the academy. She knew Esther was having a fit.

"The blue-eyed rebel. Famous parents. Top of his class. Turned down several first officer positions because he wanted to follow his passion. That's a tall order even for me. Alaric has to beat the ensigns and yeomen away from the cartography lab, and he's only been here two weeks."

"Sounds like a spoiled brat." Young folks these days had no sense of honor and loyalty. Imagine killing yourself to be Valedictorian of Command class and then turning down every position offered in command. Maybe the boy would snap out of it after he has had time to process his father's death.

"He's that too, but I don't think you have to worry. From what the Doctor Zhu tells me they avoid each other like the plague. Nurse Salvatore was at the academy with them and they apparently hate one another's guts. Some rivalry."

"I think it might be a tradition. There have been Bennetts and Mikaelsons at the Academy for generations. Our families have never meshed well. How has it been with Admiral Mikaelson on board this week?" Sheila asked being terribly petty. She knew the woman could be demanding and mulish.

"Sheila, we don't have enough hours in the day." Bree said groaning. She took a sip of tea. "Poor Commander Mikaelson. He's such a sweet boy. It must come from the father."

Sheila looked at the Captain doubtfully, "I can tell you now. That isn't the case." Both women laughed until the door chimed.

"Come," Captain Washbourne said, smiling over at Admiral Bennett. Their eyes widened when the older blonde stood at the entrance.

"Admiral Mikaelson, so nice to see you. Please join us for tea."

=/\=

Bonnie punched in her order for Galaxian Tea. She sniffed when the cup and beverage materialized in front of her. It smelled great. She had yet to test the replicators on board the Spock. She turned to find a table. They were all full except one.

Lt. Commander Katerina Petrova ate alone in all of her green glory. Bonnie walked over slowly slipping through tables and conversing crew. Before she reached her destination she set her come badge to filter. It was an upgrade she added herself. She didn't need the Orion's pheromones convincing her to do or say something stupid.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" Bonnie asked smiling down at the security officer.

"I don't want to sleep with you." Katerina said looking up at Bonnie. _On second thought_ , the woman thought looking at the sexy officer before her. No. She had a strict no crewman rule. She wanted her security expertise to outweigh Terran stereotypes. She hoped they had plenty shore leave, if not her toys and the herbs Dr. Zhu provided would have to do. She concentrated on muting her scent while the woman was so close.

"Oh," Bonnie said embarrassed. "I don't want to sleep with you either. I mean…there's nothing wrong with you…you look like that…I like to get to know folks better before…my culture attaches socially constructed meaning to…" Bonnie exhales. Her comm badge couldn't filter out cultural misunderstandings. "I just wanted a seat. All the others are taken, and to you know…say hello." Bonnie finished smiling politely.

"Sure. Take a seat." Katerina said moving her tray over slightly so the awkward woman had room. Bonnie sat, again smiling.

"You don't eat?" Katerina said trying to see if the girl was Terran like she assumed or another humanoid species that subsisted on liquids.

"No, I do. My Grams is here. She cooked a huge southern breakfast this morning and She's cooking my favorite tonight, fried chicken, cabbage, sweet potato soufflé, and mac and cheese. I'm saving my appetite."

"All that on a replicator. She must be a great coder."

"She is, but she is actually using a stove. Her quarters have a kitchen. She's an admiral, Admiral Sheila Bennett." Katerina eyes widened at her fellow crewman. Sheila Bennett was an engineering icon.

"So your new here?" Bonnie asked putting down her cup. She had studied the crew roster like it was an engineering text. It was hard being new crew to a ship crew that had already sailed, fought, and mourned together. She wanted to get the lay of the land before she stepped foot on the ship. She was one of nine new crewmembers. The Spock had lost five officers, two civilian scientists, and two ensigns.

"Yeah. I came from the Kirk." Katerina responded impressed. Bonnie had obviously done her research.

"That's pretty neat."

"What is?" Katerina asked confused finishing her Lucky Charms cereal.

"You served on the USS James T. Kirk and the USS S'chn Spock."

"I didn't even put that together." Katerina smirked.

"Did you ever take classes in the S'chn Nyota Uhura Linguistics building at the Academy?"

"No. I hate linguistics. It took me forever to learn how to speak standard."

"Well, this is awkward." A blonde woman said standing at the table with a tray.

"Hi, I'm Forbes…I mean Lt. Caroline Forbes. Anthropology, Archaeology and… Linguistics. I was wondering if I could sit with you?" Katerina looked over to Bonnie who smiled then back up to the blonde.

"Yeah." Katerina said mystified, concentrating harder.

This was the first time in starfleet people didn't avoid her like the plague or hound her about her sex life. There had been several Orion officers since Cadet Gaila Hexis-Kyse. She had inspired a generation but they were still too few and far between to be the norm. Katerina concentrated on her work at starfleet and satisfied her biological urges on the civilians of Berkeley. After a survey of local communities around San Francisco she found they were most amenable to her proclivities. Most of her weekends at the academy were spent in Berkeley at the local university. Now she was stuck on a starship for a year. Her resolve had proven effective on the USS Kirk with shorter diplomatic trips. Now she was testing her control for a longer science/exploration stretch on the USS Spock.

"I'm so hungry, and so excited! I can't wait until we get our mission, and get off this rock." The blonde said tearing of a piece of bread and dipping it in her plomeek soup.

"Me too. This will be the first time I've been to the Delta Quadrant." Bonnie said sipping her tea. It wasn't as strong as she liked. She would have to ask her Grams or her dad to ship her some.

"The Kirk was at Deep Space Nine last year for a two week conference. I got to patrol both sides of the wormhole."

"Cool. I've been stationed on New Vulcan for the past year. A sister planet in their solar system went warp. I got to be a part of preparatory team for the first contact."

"Wow." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was already living on the home planet of my hero, the linguistic goddess herself and then I got to test her morphologic theorem on a pre-warp species. I was living the dream. When I saw the job posting for the USS Spock I knew it was fate. Where were you stationed before here?"

"The Intrepid." Bonnie said quietly.

"You were aboard the intrepid when it imploded?" Katerina choked out looking at the engineer with new interest. Was this the Lt. Commander Bennett? Bonnie sighed. Several people were looking over at their table now including Niklaus Mikaelson, and his entourage.

"Yeah, in engineering. It's how I got this stripe, and a bum knee." Bonnie said.

"I think it's great they are retiring the ship's name."

"Yeah, at least I can say I served on the Final Voyage of the USS Intrepid."

"What was he like?" Caroline whispered aware that others were listening including the late admiral's sons.

"Admiral Mikaelson?" Bonnie whispered, sneaking a glance at Nik. "Larger than life."

=/\=

"I can't believe you didn't sit with your brother." Nurse Salvatore said biting into his Bregit Lung. He glanced over to the table with most of the senior officers.

"Why would I do that when I can sit here and watch you chew with your mouth open?" Nik said pushing his replicated shepherd's pie around on his plate.

"I'm just saying. He's a Senior Officer. You could get in good with the Captain."

"Why didn't you sit with Commander Saltzman? He was almost your brother-n-law. He's the first officer."

"I can't talk to him without thinking about Damon." Stefan processed what he said, and then added, "Oh."

"Oh what? Don't put your feelings off on me Salvatore. My brother is an idiot and my mother's spy. If I must be babysat, I'm not going to help him do his job." Niklaus said glancing at the table at the front of the room. Finn looked like he belonged. He returned to his shepherd pie when he spotted Bennett going to sit with Orion Security Officer.

"They're worried about you man."

"Why?" Nik said getting annoyed with his friend.

"You turned down First Officer on the Enterprise. I know your father's death…"

"Why does everyone assume it has something to do with my father?"

"I lived with you for four years."

"You're point?"

"Nothing." Stefan said shaking his head. He knew his friend was hurting, but Niklaus was never good with bad emotions, hell good ones either.

"What up grunts?" Lt. Marcel Gerard said grabbing a chair an Andorian ensign had just left and swung it around to sit with Niklaus and Stefan.

"I can not believe you are the helmsman?" Nurse Salvatore said take another bite of his Klingon dish.

"I'm the best pilot in starfleet." Marcel said nodding to the senior officer table where he usually sat. He decided to slum it with Salvatore and Mikaelson.

"Yeah, now that Captain Washbourne is retiring and Damon has gone out to the black." Stefan said sipping his root beer. The replicator always used too much sugar.

"Sorry about your brother man. We just couldn't get to him in time. He locked us all in. He didn't even think about." Stefan nodded.

"That sounds about right." Nurse Salvatore said smiling.

"And your dad, of course."

"It's all good, mate. What about you? Are you 100%? You _are_ flying this thing." Niklaus joked.

"I'm ready to make her mine. If only you're _mum_ and her pals would give us our orders."

All three men turned and looked over when they heard the Orion shriek about the Intrepid. Nik momentarily caught Lt. Commander Bennett's eye. She couldn't even look at him. He was tired of the pity.

"One year locked up with an Orion. This is going to be interesting." Marcel said biting into his slaw dog.

"Don't get your hopes up. I hear she has a no starfleet rule." Stefan said finishing the last of his lunch.

"Won't she like... die without sex?" Marcel said horrified, such a beautiful body going to waste. He was a 26th century man he could respect and fuck her at the same time.

"No, but she will get very weak." Stefan informed.

"She's the assistant chief of security how will that work?" Marcel said truly bummed that they got a celibate Orion.

"Don't be a dick. She'll be ok. Mikaelson stop staring at Bennett in your peripherals." Nurse Salvatore said smiling.

"Shut it Salvatore. I am not. That woman infuriates me. She's a know it all self righteous…"

"Yeah, all I know is if you guys start fighting again, I'm going to recommend Dr. Zhu sedate you. I thought I had escaped you two at the academy. Whose idea was it to put you two on the same ship?"

"The same geniuses who let you practice medicine."

*ALL SENIOR OFFICERS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE*

"I bet we have our orders." Lt. Gerard said eating the last bite of his sandwich.

"Finally." Nik said standing. He grabbed Salvatore's and Gerard's tray because he knew they had to report to their stations.

"Thanks, Man." Marcel said taking a swig of his drink.

"Just get us the fuck out of here and away from the Admiral." Nik said smiling. Marcel nodded and headed for the bridge. Stefan went down to Sickbay to take the Doctor's place.

Bonnie was rushing to get down to engineering since Chief Jordan was probably on his way to the bridge. She was about to put her cup into the sonics when someone knocked into her. The last bit of her tea sloshed out of the cup and onto her uniform. She couldn't report to her station like this, and now it would take longer to relieve the Chief.

"Crap." Bonnie said.

"Sorry Bennett. I wasn't watching were I was going." Nik said looking down at her ruined jersey.

"Lt. Commander Bennett." Bonnie barked.

"What?" Nik said confused.

"My name is Lt. Commander Bennett, and I have a hard time believing you could not see the gold uniform in front of you."

"Are you saying I bumped into you on purpose? You're delusional."

"I can't with you right now. Go draw something."

=/\=

"I fried the chicken, the soufflé and mac and cheese are still in the oven. The cabbage is simmering on the stove." Sheila said putting the last of her toiletries into her bag.

"Grams you don't have to go. Captain Washbourne invited you along. You could get off at Delta Vega when we refill." Bonnie said turning off the pot and stove. It would be a while before she got to eat now that they were launching tonight at 2200 hours.

"You just want me here cooking for you every night." Sheila said smiling zipping up her garment bag. She had changed out of her civilian clothes into her uniform since she would be piloting a shuttle back to earth alone.

"Yes, but you have so much you could teach me in engineering." Bonnie said thinking she was going to get more time than this with her grandmother. She actually wished her pawpaw had come too.

"That's not my job, sugar. That's Chief Jordan's and Captain Washbourne's now. You watch her. She's one of the best captains we have right now. In 100 years there will be a USS Breana Washbourne."

"I knew you got me stationed here so she could watch me." Bonnie pouted.

"Did I make a call? Yes, but not to watch you. You were one of three survivors of the Intrepid. The other two will never serve again. It's hard living with pain like that. And, I know you're going to say your fine, but survivor's remorse is a bitch. You need some people around you who can understand that. This ship has gone through tragedy as well. And Bree would throw herself into the sun to save her crew. So I knew this is were you needed to be. So _I knew_ that you were fine."

"Grams." Bonnie said fighting tears.

"You scared the living daylights out of us Bonnie: your pawpaw, Mom, dad, and me. We thought you were on that ship." Sheila said wiping her baby's eyes.

"No, I was just planet-side trying to fix the stupid shield generator." Bonnie said. How did the conversation take this turn?

"And you fixed it, and saved a race of people from being annihilated." Sheila said putting her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"My crew died. Matt won't talk to me. Mom's mad at me."

"Your mother is scared. And a lot of that is my fault. And as for Mr. Donovan, He's a sweet boy Bonnie but he doesn't understand you. You have to find one who understands the pull of adventure."

"Like pawpaw."

"Like my Silas. He's waited 40 years for us to settle down. He's found some dilapidated Victorian home in Virginia of all places." Sheila said loading her bags on the cart Yeoman Young had brought up for her.

"Virginia?" The Bennetts had lived in San Francisco and on ships all their lives.

"He claims his ancestors lived there. Mystic Falls he called it. We'll see." Sheila said checking the room for anything she had forgotten.

"I know you. You're going to go stir crazy. While he's having the time of his life fixing up that house." Bonnie said helping her Grams make the bed.

"Probably, but he deserves it. It's his time. I don't know. Dr. Zhu found me this ancient apothecary book. I'm going to plant a garden and play around."

"You've been saying that for years. You're going to start tinkering." Bonnie teased. Her Grams used to love to fix or upgrade things at their house. It's where Bonnie had gotten her giftfrom.

"I might pick up some classes at the academy to keep my space legs strong." Sheila said finding some truth in Bonnie's words.

"I'm going to miss you Grams."

"I'm going to miss you too, baby. The Spock will be your home before you know it. You won't want to visit a tired old lady." Sheila said hugging her granddaughter.

"Please…three words-Macaroni and Cheese."

"You silly girl. Your pawpaw will come up here if you don't call."

"Silas Salvatore vs. the Jem'Hadar. They would quiver with fear."

"Absolutely. Be sweet. Be safe. Be daring."

"Like my grams."

=/\=

Niklaus smiled when the shuttle bay door closed. Finn looked over to his younger brother.

"She's our mother. You don't have to look so happy she's gone."

"Tell me your not relieved." Niklaus said looking to his older brother. Finn smiled. Then walked out into the hall.

"Try not to get us lost." He said as he headed for the bridge. Niklaus would be feeding maps straight into the Spock's navigational control. In a lot of ways he had control of where they ended up.

"Try not to get us blown up by the Kazon." Nik answered stepping in the hall behind him turning the opposite direction for his lab. He rounded the corner and met the Captain, Admiral Bennett, Dr. Zhu and the Lt. Commander.

"Captain. Doctor." He said nodding to the older women. He turned his attention to the woman in the center of their party, his hand shooting out.

"Admiral Bennett, it's an pleasure to meet you sir." Bonnie tried very hard not to roll her eyes. The Captain watched her crewman very closely. Dr. Pearl Zhu smiled at the exchange.

"Lt. Mikaelson. Your reputation precedes you. I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a great Admiral, and even greater man."

"Thank you. I myself am honored to meet one of the greatest engineers of our time." Sheila smiled at this young man. He was too charming for his own good.

"Some would say that was debatable. My granddaughter here still has a poster of B'Lanna Torres-Paris on her wall at home."

"Grams!" Bonnie said looking at her grandmother embarrassed. Captain Washbourne and Dr. Zhu laughed heartily. Nik smiled at the older woman, and then mumbled.

"Lt. Commander Bennett." He said through clenched teeth.

"Lt. Mikaelson." Bonnie said a little too sharp. The Captain and Doctor exchanged looks. Sheila looked between her granddaughter and Esther's boy.

"Have a safe trip, Admiral." Niklaus said nodding to the woman.

"The same to you young man. And, I didn't get to say goodbye to your mother. Please send her my regards when you speak to her next."

"Will do." Niklaus nodded to his superior officers. "Sirs." The Lieutenant said continuing to his lab.

"Grams, I have to go too. I'm going to be late for my shift." Bonnie said hugging and kissing her grandmother. "Sirs." She said nodding, and then heading for engineering.

"I told you." Pearl said walking into Sheila's shuttle. "I was doing their on-boarding physical at the same time last week and you could cut the tension with a knife. Luckily, Nurse Salvatore came on shift and things got more relaxed."

"Something must have happened at the Academy. He's only one class ahead of her. She's never mentioned this boy before Sheila." The Captain responded.

"No. She's been dating a organic farmer since she finished undergrad." Sheila informed them.

"Are they still dating?" Pearl asked.

"He broke off their engagement when she re-enlisted."

"Oh that's sad." Pearl said checking the emergency medical simulation data. Sheila had a long flight back to earth. She wanted to make sure she could get medical attention if anything were to happen.

"He didn't deserve her." Captain Washbourne said stowing away Sheila's bags.

"He was a good boy, but Terran through and through. We all thought she had died. He thought he could make her stay with an ultimatum. He doesn't understand how powerful the allure of space can be." Sheila said rechecking the coordinates.

"So that means she's single. For the first time since she finished college." Pearl said smiling at Captain Washbourne.

"Sheila, I have always tried to comply with your wishes…" Bree started.

"I know. Their either going to kill each other or marry each other." Sheila said shaking her head. Of all the men it had to be a Mikaelson. Sheila had tried to push Stefan on her at the academy but Bonnie was weirded out that she and Nurse Salvatore were distantly related. She was also fiercely loyal to her farmer.

"Either way, Alaric is going to have his hands full. It's good being a captain."

"I wouldn't know." Pearl says finishing up the last of her recalibrations.

"You will." Sheila said assuredly. She was so proud of both her former crewmembers. Bree was a great first officer, but born to be Captain and Pearl transitioned into one of the best doctors starfleet had ever seen. They were even comparing her to Crusher, Bashir, and McCoy himself.

"It's better being an admiral." Sheila joked. She hugged both women. "Let me get out of your hair. You've got a planet to explore. Be careful. The Kazon and Jem'Hadar are a recipe for disaster."

"Finn can handle it, and if not, Lt. Commander Petrova has a lot of energy she needs to work out."

Sheila laughed. "God bless you Bree. Take care of my girl."

"Like she was my own, Sir."

"Dr. Zhu, Captain Washbourne, preparing for departure."

"Fly safe, Admiral."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captains Log-Star Date 53256.52**

It will be another day or two before we reach Deep Space Nine, and the gate to the Delta Quadrant. We are ahead of schedule due to a shortcut Lt. Mikaelson has charted so I have permitted a 24-hour shore leave. The crew is on edge, one crewmember in particular. We are stopping at the new facilities at Delta Vega while we refill. Perhaps the bazaar and nightlife of the ice planet will ease crew relations.

=/\=

"Are you going down?" Lt. Forbes said stepping into engineering.

"I don't know. It's only 24 hours and I could get a lot done while the ship is empty and quiet." Bonnie said checking to see how far the crew was to finishing the repair and maintenance list for the week.

"Ah yes, the Bennett Compulsion system. The Bazaar will probably have a bunch of parts you can't get anywhere else. Some may trigger an idea about how to reach and stabilize Warp X."

"Maybe… You are such a bad influence." Bonnie said flagging Ensign Martin's work for accommodation. The crewmember was a machine, his work outstanding and efficient.

"Everyone is going. Katerina has already left. Some economist she knew from Berkeley is here studying the bazaar. She has been sending messages to nem all week. We won't see her until 1200 hours tomorrow."

"Good for her. She was struggling this last week." Bonnie said powering down her pad.

"Honestly, I was about to do her myself. She looked like she was in pain. She's not going to make it once we get to the Delta Quadrant. She needs someone to take the edge off. I get what she's trying to do, but having one mate isn't an Orion norm. She doesn't have to do everyone on the ship."

"Are you volunteering?"

"No. She's my superior officer." Caroline said inspecting the console suddenly.

"She's also smoking hot."

"Wow, I thought you were only sexually attracted to warp engines and nacelles."

"Stop. You're turning me on." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Imagine how hot finding a classic engine coil would be."

"Okay. I'll be ready in five. But, I'm not spending the night. I want to get up early and work on my engine design."

=/\=

"Nik, your fucking crazy. Yeoman Young would do anything and I mean anything to get your attention." Marcel said hopping off the transporter pad.

"I know, and it's not attractive at all." Nik said surveying the city before him. He hadn't been to Delta-Vega since they had developed it.

"Since when?" Marcel said remembering all the things they got up to at the Academy.

"Since he laid eyes on Bennett third year." Stefan said. Marcel had to admit the nurse had a point. Their fourth year there was significantly less sex and more books. He thought they were getting serious about their careers. Of course, he was serious about Rebekah until she decided she wanted to stay planet side.

"What is your obsession with the Lt. Commander? Who's always bringing her up? You are. Besides, you can't say shit to me until your wife takes your balls out of her medicine bag. Then we can talk."

"How the hell did you bag Pearl Zhu?" Marcel asked voicing the wonder he often felt when he saw the couple. Stefan graduated a year after them, and promptly got married.

"That's Dr. Zhu to you, and I was her favorite student. In more ways than one." Stefan smirked.

"Couldn't be that much of a favorite, your only a Nurse." Niklaus teased. Marcel laughed.

"Nurse Practitioner, and I am authorized to do everything she does without the five extra years at school instead of in the stars." Stefan explained.

"Also without the stripes and command." Marcel pointed out looking at the map of the new compound. He was happy they had excellent environment controls. It felt like the beach instead of the dark side of the moon.

"Command was always you guys' thing. I just wanted to practice xenobiology." Stefan answered.

"Where is the wife?" Marcel said looking at other crewmates heading towards the city main entrance.

"Shopping. We plan on catching a show and dinner later."

"I guess your not coming to the bar." Marcel said.

"Nope."

"What about you Mikaelson? A few steins of blood wine and April could be the one." Marcel quipped.

"Yes, to the bar and liquor. No, to the headache. I don't need Finn reporting to my mom."

"You're going to let your brother spoil your fun?" Marcel asked.

"Excuse me." Katerina said squeezing through the three friends to run up to her own special friend waiting for her on a hover bike. She hopped on and they took off in a blaze. Several pedestrians jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Jesus Christ, look at that lucky son of a bitch." Marcel said watching the supple shape of Katerina Petrova's bottom on the back of the bike.

"I think she has the right idea. On the ship it is all business. On shore leave, anything and anyone is possible. No ship gossip. No drama. No Starfleet." Nik said continuing their trek into the city.

"No Bennett finding out that you fucked her entire year class."

"See what I'm talking about Gerard. Obsession."

"Hmm, says the man who goes out of his way to avoid her. I wonder what your afraid of? I also wonder what Bennett's dating rules are?" Stefan said pointing out the Lt. Commander and her cute science officer friend heading for the gates of the bazaar.

Nik glanced at the friends and rolled his eyes.

"Probably still saving herself for the hick." Nik said.

"They broke up. The wife told me. He gave her an ultimatum, him or starfleet. I guess we know her choice." Stefan informed.

"Shame. Gerard, what's the first item on our Itinerary?" Nik asked ignoring Stefan's smirk.

"Quark's Casino of course. I'm so glad they put one here."

"Sounds like a plan."

=/\=

The Bazaar is just as Bonnie imagined. It was a chaotic mix-one part a whirlwind of color, one part dizzying scents, and one part cacophony. Numerous alien species from the Federation crowded into narrow lanes filled with an unimaginable amount of novelties, everyday wares, and food, so much food. Everything from grubs to filet mignon was on sale. Bonnie had spent a week's worth of credits on foodstuff she could keep in her quarters and decor. Her quarters were small but she finally ranked high enough to have her own space on a ship.

While she bought everything she knew she didn't need, she still hadn't found hardware that sparked any creative ideas in her design. Most parts were either used or outdated which she could work with. Or they were suspiciously high-tech and cutting edge, which meant they were probably ill gotten. Ill gotten was a definite no-no in starfleet. She saw a few parts she was thinking about going back to get, just to have, once she traversed enough of the bazaar to see all that it offered.

Which was a lot, especially to Lt. Forbes who had to rent a xorlax to carry around all her newly obtained treasures. Bonnie had no idea where she was going to put it all being that she shared quarters with two other shipmates. Bonnie pitched in on the Trillian slugs to feed the thing since it was carrying some of her things too.

"Ooh. Is that an Orion food stand over there? Katerina is going to be upset she missed it." Caroline said moving towards the booth. Bonnie doubted anything was as important to Katerina right now than her current paramour.

"Maybe we should get her something." Caroline added looking at the offerings.

"Maybe you should tell her about your genius plan to help her acclimate, and that you volunteer as tribute. Be daring." Bonnie said walking up to the stand with the blonde. Orion cuisine appeared to be made entirely of treats and candy. How in the world did they manage to look like that?

The booth attendant smiled at them and handed them two samples. Both women eyed the small cups of pink goo with suspicion. Orions were still notorious slave traders despite their change in government and cultural laws.

"There are no mind altering substances." The gorgeous woman said with a blinding smile. Lt. Forbes smiled but still took out her tricorder and ran an analysis.

"Hmm. It's a complex compound of glucose, dextrose, and polysorbate-5 shifting between solid and liquid matter due to nanotubes stimulating chemical reactions. It's harmless." The Blonde said putting away her tricorder. Bonnie shrugged and downed the fluff. A dopey smile immediately pulled at her face.

"It's wonderful. It's. It's so hard to describe." Bonnie said smacking her lips. "Yum."

"We Orions strive to make all experiences pleasurable for all species we encounter."

"Do you feel different, Bonnie?" Caroline asked a little worried. She took out her tricorder again and scanned the woman. The readings were normal. Well they were better than normal. Her dopamine and testosterone was up but not alarmingly so, and her stress and cortisone levels were down. Her heart, lungs, and kidneys were operating at maximum efficiency for a human.

"No. No, I just feel great!" Bonnie said dreamily. Caroline still decided to hold off on trying hers until they were back on the ship. They needed one of them to have their wits about them.

Caroline brought four jars worth of goo, another for Bonnie and her, and two for Katerina. They could have a party one night on the ship. Of course it will have to be in Bonnie or Katerina's quarters, but that was fine. She was sure they would let her come and decorate.

"This was fun." Bonnie said stopping at a booth with beautiful Vulcan art. The rich warm colors would go lovely with the other décor she brought today.

"I'm glad you asked me to come." Bonnie said stowing away another purchase. She held another slug out for the xorlax to slurp up his trunk. The beats whiskers curled with satisfaction. He really was a good boy. He would make a great pet if he weren't so large. The attendant said he would grow five more feet before he reached full maturity.

"Yay! I was afraid you would be disappointed because you didn't get any parts for your compulsion system."

"Oh, I think I'm going to swing back by a couple of booths on the way to the ship and buy some things I saw there, if they still have it. I just wanted to see all that they offered."

"Well's there is one more short row over by the casino. I think I saw some parts there when I went to use the laboratory."

"Really? Let's go. Then we have to find some food. That Orion marshmallow stuff was good but it seems like it made me hungrier."

"We can stop by the booth. Head back to the ship to stow our shopping, grab a snack and then get changed for the bar. I hear they serve traditional Terran food. Fried chicken wings, spring rolls, pickled eggs, platanos, tacos, and fish and chips."

"Sounds great. Let's hurry, I can taste the spring rolls now."

Caroline and Bonnie made their way to the booth but when they got there Caroline spotted a woman selling garments made of Venetian silk.

"I'll be right back." Caroline said pulling the ear of the xorlax and leading him up the path. Bonnie did not hear her. She had zoned in on a Cardassian biopod splicer in almost mint condition. Bonnie examined the tool. It wasn't starfleet regulation but it wasn't prohibited either. It would make her work much faster because of the nanotubes and the precision cuts it could make. Starfleet splicers always did a ham-handed job. With this and the other parts she wanted she could really be onto something. She could even start phase II of construction in weeks.

"How much?" Bonnie asked looking at the Ferengi merchant. His ears twitched as he smiled.

"Three bars of gold pressed latinum."

"Three bars?" Bonnie said eyeing the man flipping over the decades old equipment. She looked up at him doubtfully.

"Two bars and no less." The man said.

"I'll give you one bar." Bonnie countered.

"Robbery. Chief O'Brien himself used this splicer. It was a gift from Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge." Bonnie pursed her lips. He saw a starfleet comm and started spinning his tells. Too bad for him she knew the history of Starfleet engineering like the back of her hand.

"Why would La Forge be giving the Chief a Cardassian splicer that was put into production sixty years after he died?"

"If you don't have the money. Maybe we could work out some other form of payment." The Ferengi whispered.

"Dream-on."

"Is that a Cardassian biopod splicer?" A Bajoran woman said coming up to the booth. She tried to grab it out of Bonnie's hands but the engineer was too quick.

"Two bars of gold pressed latinum. You have a deal." Bonnie said reaching for her bag. She cursed when she realized she had hung it on the xorlax's spike after she had consumed the Orion drink because it was tickling her neck.

"Could you hold it? While I get my money." Bonnie said looking around for Caroline. She could see the woman viewing Andorian jewelry 5 stalls away.

"I'll take it for three and I have my latinum now." The Bajoran woman said insistently.

"Sold." The Ferengi shouted.

"No, according to the Ferengi-Federation alliance once a deal is struck it can not be reneged."

"But you don't have your money." The haughty Bajoran replied.

"If you could wait two minutes." Bonnie said trying to wave Caroline down.

"Two bars of gold-pressed latinum." Bonnie heard the most annoying British accent say. She turned and Niklaus Mikaelson had his hand out filled with bars. Bonnie looked at his hands, and then back up to him.

"I don't need your money." Bonnie said dismissing him. She turned back to the merchant. "My friend is right there. If you could just wait…"

"I'm afraid if…" The Ferengi said reaching towards the money the Bajoran woman was holding up.

"Why won't you take my money?" Niklaus said pushing to the front of the stall forcing the Bajoran woman out of the way.

"I'm afraid of what you might want in return." Bonnie replied coolly. Niklaus shook his head and smirked.

"You know what. Get over yourself. Here." Bonnie watched Lt. Mikaelson press two bars into the Ferengi hands. It was the first time she had seen a Ferengi look unhappy to be paid. The Bajoran sniffed and turned on her way. When she turned to yell at Nik he had gone. Bonnie grunted.

"You found something. Yay!" Caroline said as she and the xorlax appeared with Bonnie's bags. The blonde took in her friends face.

"Not yay?"

"Let's get out of here." Bonnie mumbled.

"What was that all about?" Caroline said looking at her friend who before she left her was sailing on clouds. Now she looked like a rain cloud.

"Nothing." Bonnie said stowing away her splicer. She hardily noticed the wind blown blonde curls moving through the sea of alien life.

=/\=

Niklaus and Marcel walked into the dark bar that had been carved out of the Delta Vega Mountains. It was essentially a cavern whose only source of light were bioluminescent creatures and fauna. Gelatinous neon globs hung from the ceiling oozing towards patrons. They would spring back up in time with the music. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold. The music was a mix of classic Terran hip-hop and some unknown alien instrument? Niklaus didn't know what he was listening to but he certainly felt the bass vibrating through his bones.

Almost the entire crew was here. Even the Captain sat on a ledge above them playing dabo with the commander in charge of Delta Vega and Chief Engineer Connor Jordan. He spotted Commander Saltzman and Finn at the VIP bar behind her laughing at some joke.

"Hey man. You should go up there. I can hang out with Davina and Sophie."

"Why because it's VIP? Nah, I don't need everyone to see what I'm up to. Besides, if I did want to go, you would be coming with me."

"I'm not a senior officer."

"I know. For some dumb ass reason you chose not to be one. But you know Finn would wave you through. The captain wouldn't say no to Admiral Mikael Mikaelson's son."

"Exactly. I'll get there one day but it will be on my terms."

"So Serious. Look around you Nik. Beautiful women from all the Federation planets are waiting for us…in the dark. Most of them are not enlisted in Starfleet." Marcel said pointing out a beautiful Betazoid walking by.

"I'm going to let her read my thoughts." Marcel said blowing a kiss at her. The woman smiled but kept walking. Nik shook his head at his friend.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Nik said laughing.

"Shut up. What are you going to do?" Following the woman with his eyes.

"Find the blood wine." Nik said heading over to the translucent bar. More of the bioluminescent creatures swam inside.

"What'll you have?" A Ferengi said from behind the bar.

"Blood wine." Niklaus said sitting down on a stool that looked like a glowing mushroom. He looked up at his brother and his friends once more before downing the drink the Ferengi put in front of him. "Another."

The Ferengi rolled his eyes. _Hu-mans._

Niklaus was in the middle of enjoying a pickled egg and his fifth stein of wine when Marcel returned with two Kzinti females. Niklaus was drunk and he was nodding to the music as Marcel introduced his feline friends.

"This is Fava and Erida. They are from Kzin. They work security for the bar, and they got off fifteen minutes ago. I told them we were scientist and explorers and very interested in other cultures. They offered to tell us all about Kzin at their apartment."

"I dons know man. I'm petty wasted." Niklaus said drinking another sip. He hiccupped a second later, and then his eyes started to water.

"Oh, he looks sick. I have a hypo spray back home." Fava said as her tail flicked back and forward. The room began to spin for the stellar cartographer.

"Let's get you up before the brass sees you." Marcel said grabbing Niklaus. Fava grabbed Niklaus coat.

"His tab is on me, Zag." Fava said swishing her tail as she walked after her roommate, and the two handsome starfleet officers.

=/\=

Bonnie and Caroline danced out on the floor scrunched in between tentacles, antenna, and bouncing globs. A few crewmen had enough courage to come dance with them. Of course, senior staff was upstairs in VIP so she had only been dancing with ensigns and yeomen. They were very polite to their superior officers.

"Want to go sit at the bar?" Caroline said dying of thirst. Her feet were starting to hurt as well.

"Let's try to find a table." Bonnie said in Caroline's ear.

"There aren't none, but there is plenty of room at the bar."

"You go ahead. I like this song."

"Okay? What's with you?"

"What? Nothing. I'm in my zone."

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with Lt. Sexy over there."

"OMG. He is not sexy."

"OMG. You are so into him."

"What? I said he was not sexy."

"Which means you're a liar because he clearly is, and the only reason you would lie is if you were into him. He's what happened this afternoon isn't he. I saw him at the booth."

"Caroline. I don't want to talk about this. Look there's a table. Let's get it." Both women bee-lined for the table Lt. Gerard and two Kzinti women had just left. When they sat their feet sighed.

"I hear Gerard is such a playboy."

"He is if he is anything like he was at the academy."

"You went to school with him?"

"He was a year ahead but we stayed in the same dorm. You should have been at the academy at the same time right?"

"I was but the science dorm is all the way on the other side of campus. It's like we went to two different schools which sucks because we would have had a blast."

"We would have. Hey, try to get the waiter's attention."

"We could just go to the bar… and we totally should now. Unsexy is leaving with Gerard and his Kzinti friends."

"Niklaus!?" Bonnie asked. Ugh! He was such a loser. He has sat there all night and got pissy drunk instead of socializing with any of his crewmembers. Bonnie had watched ensign after ensign approach him. It served him right. She didn't care if he went into anaphylactic shock. Who died from cat allergies right? Most people didn't know that the Kzinti had a surprisingly similar DNA to Terran cats. She only knew because her cousin Lucy was allergic cats and grew ill when the Hightower visited Kzinti one year. They had to med-vac Lucy out of there.

Bonnie was up before she knew. Caroline followed her moving through the throng of bodies and out on the promenade. Bonnie reached the elevator just as the doors were about to close. Niklaus was sneezing and his skin was turning red. Both women were touching his face trying to figure out what was wrong. Niklaus was slurring his words.

"Hey, Lt. Gerard. Ladies. Lt. Mikaelson is allergic to felines." Bonnie said watching their eyes pop open. Both women moved out of the elevator away from him. Nik slumped to the floor.

"Oh god! I'm glad you stopped them. I couldn't get down stairs in time. Mom would have killed me!" Commander Mikaelson said winded, climbing on the lift and pulling his baby brother towards him, checking his vitals.

"I didn't know." Marcel said bewildered, looking at the hives growing on Niklaus skin. Caroline pulled a hypo out of her purse and set it. She put the device to the Lieutenants neck.

"You happened to have that?" Bonnie asked eyeing her friend.

"I planned to turn-up tonight." Caroline shrugged putting it back in her purse.

"We are so sorry." Fava and Erida said stepping back further from the gathering crowd embarrassed.

"I didn't know." Marcel said again looking up at Commander Saltzman who had followed his friend outside.

"It's not your fault." Finn said watching Nik start to stir. "I watched my brother drink himself into a stupor." Nik closed his eyes and sighed. "You could have died if Lt. Commander Bennett hadn't stopped them." Niklaus eyes fluttered up to Bonnie's concerned face. Pity. Again.

"I can take care of myself." Niklaus said trying to sit up.

"Good. Let's have a conversation about the conduct of starfleet officers on and off duty in my office." Commander Saltzman said heading for the transporter pad. Marcel and Finn helped Nik to his feet. They walked beside him afraid he was going to fall as they followed the commander back to the ship.

"That was crazy." Caroline whispered to Bonnie as the crowd began to disperse. "How did you know that?"

Bonnie shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She said looking at her friend. "Got any more hypos."

"Two more."

"Good, I need a drink." Bonnie said, looping her arms through Caroline's turning back to the club.

"Turn-up." Caroline said.

"Lt. Commander Bennett, is that right?" Fava said stopping them.

"This is his coat can you return it to him?"

"Me?" Bonnie said looking around for anyone else that could do it instead of her. When she didn't spot anyone she sighed.

"Yeah, sure." She said taking the jacket. She watched the two Kzinti women board the elevator.

She smiled at Caroline. "Hey, can you give this…"

"Nope." Caroline said to Bonnie before she could finish.

"I hate you." Bonnie said opening the doors to the club.

"What is it you said to me earlier? Be daring." Caroline smiled wiggling to the music.

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captains Log-Star Date 53254.28**

Satellite Delta 548 has been discovered between the home systems of the Kazon and Jem'Hadar. It is awaiting our analysis to be recategorized as a small m-class planet.

Ruins on the planet are indicative of former life. The pictograms and designs found in caverns match the prehistoric markings of the Jem'Hadar. Bones have also been discovered on the planet. Preliminary DNA analysis link the remains to the Kazon. The world is virtually a paradise with untapped resources. It has been lost for centuries. Now both the Jem'Hadar and Kazon wish to lay claim to this prize citing ancient rights.

As new members of the Federation, both races have agreed to receive the USS Spock to confirm the preliminary findings, chart the unexplored section of space, and try to come to an agreement about colonizing the satellite. The planet will be explored for animal and plant life. Archaeological digs have been scheduled. Studies will be conducted to see the extent of both cultures' ancient footprint. Engineering will meet with both societies to share technology as approved by the Federation.

According to their Federation applications, The Jem'Hadar and Kazon societies have undergone drastic changes to their cultures since their first encounters with the Federation. The Kazon have united under one leader and flourished, especially technologically. The Jem'Hadar are no longer dependent on the mind-altering substances engineered by the Shape shifters to make them fervent brutes. The once violent race has channeled their passions into rehabilitating themselves through music, art, philosophy, and various forms of martial arts that relieve stress.

I pray that these reports are true, and this conference will be successful. I certainly don't want to stereotype races of people but old habits die-hard. In any case, the crew is rearing and willing to show what they can do. Both societies were nearly impossible to defeat in battle. Together they would be unstoppable.

=/\=

Bonnie ducked just as the phaser beam streaked past her ear. She crouched behind the rock out of breath. Katerina dove over her head, tucked and rolled until she was in a crouching position beside Bonnie, her phaser shooting two of their attackers.

When no one shot back both women peaked around the rock and a huge warrior charged them. Katerina sprung into action, blocking swings from a bat'leth, and pulling her own ax from it holster on her back. Bonnie shot down another assailant as he tried to stab Katerina in the back with a sword. She swung around looking for any other enemy combatants in the area.

*LT. COMMADER BENNETT YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM.*

"Thank God." Bonnie said panting. She looked up in time to see a Klingon charging her. "Computer end program." The hologram stopped just before the blade of his sword pierced her midsection.

"Hey. This was fun. Great workout." Katerina jogged over not a hair out of place, her face cool as a cucumber. Meanwhile Bonnie was trying to tame her curls, and could feel sweat sliding between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah. Great work out." Bonnie said wiping her face with a towel. "Next time, maybe… let's try something like…bicycling."

"Bicycling?" Katerina said puzzled.

"Caroline will explain it to you." Bonnie said as they walked out of the holodeck.

"Where is the Lieutenant this morning?" Katerina said casually. Bonnie took note of the change in her voice. Maybe…

"She's in charge of the dig in the northeast plains on the satellite. She's been gone since 0400 hours. We're meeting for dinner tonight. You should come."

"I do not want to infringe upon your time. I understand you two have become… how do they say it…beasties."

"It's Besties, and I'm sure Lt. Forbes will be stoked if you are there." Bonnie said climbing on the lift. "Bridge." Bonnie added when the doors closed. She once again tried to wrangle her curls into an elastic band.

"But… you already know that she likes having you around. How many pheromones does she give off?" Bonnie said smiling at the woman. Katerina's skin went from Kelly green to a deep moss. Apparently, Caroline was affecting her too.

"A lot. She is testing my resolve. I try to slow my biological functions to the bare minimum when she is present but it seems it only gets worst." Katerina said perplexed.

"That's because it's not your pheromones, Kat. It's you. She thinks your kickass and awesome, which by the way, you totally are. See you at dinner tonight." Bonnie said as the door opened.

This was the third time she had been on the bridge, but it was still just as exciting. She noticed that all the senior personnel were missing which meant she was about to walk into a meeting with all of her bosses in her gym clothes. She was sweaty, dirty and probably bloody, but it could not be helped.

She stood by the door until she heard the captain say, "Come."

When she walked in, it was just as expected, except Lt. Mikaelson was in the room as well. Wonderful. Everyone was polite enough not to stare at her appearance.

"Bonnie, I see you're getting in some time in the gym." The Captain said smiling looking up from her pad.

"The holodeck, sir." Bonnie said sitting in one of the empty chairs at the far end of the table. Who knew how she smelt?

"Really? May I ask what program? I've been doing Zumba, but it's getting little boring."

"The Battle of Traris 3 led by Kwor, Son of Faza." Bonnie said hesitantly. Everyone looked up at her amused. Even Nik, who mostly ignored her, turned to her.

"Me and Lt. Commander Petrova work out twice a week. It's her week to pick." Bonnie clarified.

"Ah! Battle simulations as cardio. That sound like our Assistant Chief of Security. We are waiting on our first officer. He is meeting with the science team." The door slid open. "And here he is. Let's get started. Alaric, what do we know?"

"So far the tests have been inconclusive. There have been some strange anomalies. Tools have been going missing and showing back up later. Crewmembers report strange noises, but we still do not detect any other life signs on the planet. They have a day or two left on the dig. The linguistic team is working on the caverns. When Lt. Forbes is finished at the dig. She will be consulted. She has done extensive research on Jem'Hadar children's speech acquisition. "

"I am not comfortable with missing technology, Captain. I request permission to beam down to the dig site." Finn said.

"I agree that we should beef up security, but we have been invited to the Jem'Hadar Camp to discuss Federation matters. Most of the senior personnel will accompany me. Send Lt. Commander Petrova. Maybe she can get in some more exercise." The Captain said winking at Bonnie.

"While we are gone, Marcel you will have the comm." Marcel smiled brightly at the captain. He smirked at his friend. Nik nodded excited for the lieutenant.

"Save that smile for the ensigns, Lt. Gerard. Unfortunately Lt. Mikaelson, you will not be here to witness the first time your buddy has the comm, but I'm sure there will be other times. You, Lt. Commander Bennett, and Commander Saltzman will beam over to the Kazon vessel to discuss sharing technology. Bonnie as Assistant Chief Engineer you will have authority to speak on behalf of the Spock. For all intents and purposes you will be Chief Jordan. Nik, Can I call you Nik? Your job is to see what data they have on the Delta Quadrant that we don't. See if they can give us a head start on future missions, and if they are willing, Bonnie you will be more forthcoming with our latest technological breakthroughs within Federation guidelines. I hear they are interested in compulsion engines." She said smiling.

"Yes, sir." Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, sir." Nik said not to be outdone.

"Good, you leave at 1100 hours. Everyone dismissed." The Captain said watching everyone leave her conference room except the good doctor. Pearl waited until everyone was gone before she started.

"We should hack into the camera in the cockpit." Pearl said laughing.

"You are horrible. I thought you had something important to say." Bree said smiling at her old friend.

"I do. Sheila is going to kill you. It's been a month and you give them a mission together?"

"Hey, my hands our tied, and Alaric will be there."

"He probably wants to kill you too."

"Come on. We are just bored old ladies looking for some juicy gossip. Nothing is going to happen."

"I am not old. My husband has to keep up with me."

"I still can't believe you married that youngen."

"He's young, and hung, and has an old soul."

"Girl, TMI. TMI."

"So, I have permission to hack in."

"Pearl, Bye."

=/\=

Alaric smiled to himself. This must be what it was like babysitting him and Damon. The Captain was paying him back. He didn't think he and his ex-fiancé were this bad, although for a while, people would leave the room if they were both in it. He hoped it didn't come to that for these two. Apart they were two very accomplished crewman together the tension was inescapable. Alaric looked down at the photo of him and Damon on Risa. He sighed. To be angry that Damon sacrificed himself was a dishonor to his partner and his uniform, but he couldn't help the irritation. He exhaled. Somers was keeping his bed warm at night, but he knew he was being unfair to the communications officer. Kind of like Lt. Mikaelson and the lunches he was having with Yeoman Young. It wasn't a matter of if. The question was when was the shit going to hit the fan? Gods, he needed another promotion.

"We're approaching the Kazon Vessel, Commander."

"Hail them. On Screen."

Bonnie, Nik, and Alaric watched as the screen filled with the image of two Kazon men. Their nest like hair was filled with the stones and timbers of their ancient tribes, kept in place by mud from their birthplace.

"Welcome. I am Maj Kargen and this is Jakur, chief engineer of the Fokto. We look forward to working with you. If you lower your shields we will beam you over."

"I am Alaric Saltzman, First Officer of the USS Spock. This is Lt. Commander Bonnie Bennett one of our best engineers, and our Stellar Cartographer, Lt. Niklaus Mikaelson. We are excited to get started. Lt. Commander, if you will lower shields."

"Shields lowered, sir." Bonnie said inputting the orders.

"Lieutenant, initiate standby sequence for the shuttle."

"Standby initiated." Nik answered.

"We are ready to beam over."

"Excellent. I'll meet you in the transporter room." The Maj said as the screen went black.

=/\=

Bonnie was taking mental notes of the layout of the ship and every computer console they passed. When she was hired for the Spock. She had taken a crash course in the culture and languages of the inhabitants of the Delta Quadrant. She was proud to say she could recognize over half these words. She hadn't been paying full attention to the conversation. Most dignitaries didn't even see you if you weren't bridge crew or a senior officer. She snapped back when they stopped suddenly.

"I actually wanted to sit in on the meeting, Maj." Alaric said looking between Bonnie and Nik. He could not leave them alone.

"Nonsense. Jakur and Niklaus can handle the engineering stuff."

"Actually, Lt. Commander Bennett is the engineer. Lt. Mikaelson is the stellar cartographer."

"Yes. Yes. Come commander, I want to discuss some Federation regulations I am not familiar with. The Lieutenant is in good hands."

Bonnie watched their first officer get pulled away to the bridge and then, Jakur led them to a lab with a conference table in the center. Engineering specs were already pulled up on the screen on the wall. This was going to be interesting. One of the few things she remembered from the culture portion of the course was the Kazon, although evolved, still held pretty prehistoric ideas about women.

For the next hour Jakur spoke at length about basic Kazon technology. He seemed ruffled when Bonnie would stop him to ask a question or inform him that both she and Niklaus were familiar with whatever aspect he was explaining condescendingly. When he finally got to the good stuff-experiments and space trials, he began speaking rapidly. Which is fine, but this meeting was supposed to be about partnership between the Kazon and the Federation. Jakur was being dodgy at best. When she looked at the specs for their newest space station she understood why.

"This design is awe-inspiring, but with the gravity variance on Kazon prime and its colonies, I don't understand how this could work. Is there an adapter that can regulate and overcome gravitational pull?" Bonnie asked looking at the study and the design specs for the first Kazon Space station they were building planet side on Kazon. The Kazon feared the prototype would be unsecure in space. Bonnie could understand wanting to protect their technology, but this was going to be a waste of time. If they continued any more construction that thing was never going to make it to space.

"We have already designed the ships to launch it." Jakur said contemptuously.

"With this much mass? Those ships would have to have tetrawarp capabilities with your atmosphere." Bonnie calculated aware that the Kazon had barely just achieved tri-warp capabilities.

"This may a bit over your head." Jakur said pulling the pad away from Bonnie. It took every piece of home and diversity training not to bite his head off.

"You would be wise to listen to her." Nik said not even looking up from the station he had been working at. His Kazon scientist had left him alone with the computer after Nik sweet-talked him. The grump could be very charming when he wanted to be.

"I don't know half of what she knows, and I can tell the gravimetrics are off."

"Lieutenant, if you look at appendix g. You will see…" Jakur said walking over to Nik flipping through the pad.

"I'm not the expert, mate. She is. Her understanding of a ships mechanics could only be described as innate. It's like she's a techmage. She's building a Warp X compulsion engine from old scrap for fun."

"Warp X has been proven impossible. I believe your Admiral Tom Paris proved that point."

"He proved it was possible, the technology just needs to be stabilized." Bonnie said looking at Niklaus's back. He still hadn't looked up from his work.

=/\=

Alaric was so relieved when he rematerialized on the shuttle. The Maj would not shut up about Kazon's plans for the satellite and how it would benefit the Kazon and the Federation if they were given land rights. The commander had tried to explain that he had no say in the decision, which was technically true. The scientist would make their recommendations and present their analysis, and ultimately the captain would make a decision. Of course she would ask for input from all parties involved including him, but the Maj didn't need to know that. Wait…something was different.

Alaric looked up from his thoughts. Bennett was smiley, and Mikaelson was…brooding as usual, but with considerably less angst. He was proud they were able to do their jobs today without any quarrelling. They were professionals after all, both top of the line, but something had happened in that lab.

"Thanks for that in there." Bonnie said checking the shuttles systems. Alaric looked between the two officers in front of him.

"He was being a dick. I'm surprised you didn't yell at him. Your xenocultural training must be doing its job." Niklaus said plotting a course to rendezvous with the Spock.

"Yeah…He's Kazon so he gets a pass. Plus, you know I like my job." Bonnie joked.

"Yeah." Nik said smiling.

Alaric smiled to himself as he went through the data the two crewmen had acquired and compiled so far. For some reason he wasn't surprised that they worked really well together. This data was comprehensive and loaded with information they would need as they completed their one-year mission. Beyond cartography and engineering, there were sociological notes from Mikaelson about the Kazon's misogynistic behavior that complemented Bennett's notes about the ships structure and a psychological theory behind the design. This technological report also painted a sociocultural picture of the modern day Kazon society. All he had observed is that the Kazon really want this planet. Alaric relaxed into his chair. Maybe everyone was making too much of their cold war. Maybe they just needed to get it out of their systems.

"Did you get your coat?" Bonnie said keeping an eye on the ships systems while working on finishing her engineering report.

"Yeah. Thanks. Yeoman Young gave it to me when we met for lunch last week."

 _Oh shit_. Alaric thought.

"Oh. Yeah. You and Young. No wonder she volunteered to take it to you. I didn't know. I hadn't heard." Bonnie trailed off. The tension slowly crept back into the small cockpit.

"Commander." Bonnie said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Bennett. One of the ships biocell readings is abnormal in the cargo bay. Permission to run tests, sir." The truth is she had run tests the moment she stepped into the shuttle. She was just tired and needed a little space after her day. Also men were stupid.

"Permission granted." Alaric said rising, taking the seat the Lt. Commander had just vacated. When the door leading to the bay closed the commander looked over to his junior officer.

"Your brother told me you were smart. Says you were top of command class. Finn says he busted his ass to get were he is today, but you breezed to the top because your gifted. He's very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm not done. Gifted or not, you have a problem, son."

"A problem sir?"

"Yeah…from what I've seen your biggest problem is you. You want to keep dicking around, getting pissed in bars, turning down once in a lifetime opportunities, that's fine when it's on your time. When your shit starts to affect me and my day. You're going to have another problem. You understand?"

"I understand, sir."

"And Mikaelson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're dumb as hell." Alaric said setting the shuttle on cruise control so he could take a nap.

=/\=

Caroline was about to start categorizing all the bones and matter she had found but her tricorder was missing. This dig was fascinating but it was also kind of creepy. This was one of numerous times something would go missing to be found in another location within an hour or two. They had done scan after scan for life forms but they all came back negative. Caroline touched her comm badge.

"Lt. Commander, I need you in the tent." Caroline eyes closed in embarrassment. God she would love to have her in the tent. At first she thought she was being affected with the officer's pheromones but after two bioscans she knew this was just an old fashioned crush. She was such a dork.

"Lieutenant?" Katerina said stepping into the makeshift lab.

"I need to report another missing item." Caroline said her hands going up. Katerina swallowed trying to resist the irresistible scent of Caroline's attraction. Why did she ever think she could do this? The woman's scent was so strong. Bennett had said it had nothing to do with her Orion biochemistry. It was just her personality arousing Forbes.

"That's number 23 in 48 hours." Katerina said looking for any signs of an intruder. She was using her tricorder to sweep for heat signatures, gas, anything out of the ordinary. She got zilch. She didn't notice any footprints or paw prints. This was turning out to be one of the most curious assignments she had ever had, in more ways than one.

"Well, we have everything we need here. We are breaking down the site now. I guess I will have to wait to analyze these in my own lab on the ship until my tricorder pops up again. I hope it appears before I have to go to the caverns."

"If it is following the timeline it should. We leave at 1600 hours correct?"

"We? You're going too?"

"Yes. I am to escort you when the other crew members beam aboard the ship."

"Oh, okay. We're in for a long night." Caroline rolled her eyes. I am a dork.

"I'm Orion. Long nights are sort of my expertise." Katerina said, catching herself smiling at the blonde. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to get out of here so you can pack."

=/\=

"Computer, Lights." Bonnie said sitting up in her bed and turning off the alarm. She padded over to her replicator and punched in the code for coffee. It was 0200 hours and she had work to do.

The observation deck was always too busy to do the necessary repairs during the day so Bonnie saved the maintenance schedule for night. She put herself down for a shift to show the ensigns she wasn't giving them all the shit work, just most of it. Rank had to mean something, right?

Bonnie pulled on her uniform. She sipped at her coffee until her brain begrudgingly started to wake up. She was climbing down a Jefferies tube five minutes later. Bonnie loved crawling through the ship. She was new here. Her and the Spock had to get to know one another. What better way than up close and personal. According to the layout, this hatch should lead to the observation deck. Bonnie released the ceiling grate and jumped down into the space. She almost jumped back through the opening when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Spinning she recognized her assailant immediately.

"What the fuck, Nik?" Bonnie half shouted.

"I scared you. I apologize. Although, someone jumping from the ceiling surprised me as well." Nik said amused.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said looking around at the abandoned room. She spotted an easel and tarp at the far end of the deck. _Of course_.

"What am I doing? Why are you playing ninja in the middle of the night?"

"I scheduled maintenance on the hydraulic coils in the observation deck tonight."

"Aren't the hydraulic coils in the aft wall? Why were you in the ceiling?"

"I used the Jeffries tubes to get here from my quarters."

"On C deck? Have you never heard of doors?" Nik said walking back over to his easel. He started packing up his supplies.

"You know where my quarters are?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Nik said cleaning off his brush on the tarp.

Bonnie shook her head. _He had heard me._

"I forgot you were nocturnal. What are you painting?" Bonnie said walking over looking over his shoulder."

"Nothing, I'm just messing around. I'll probably paint over it." Nik said shyly. Bonnie gasped when she saw the painting. He had captured the essence and excitement of discovering a new planet. Greens swirled on the canvas. They bled into an oceanic blue that washed into inky black. Ancient Jem'Hadar ruins were littered throughout as well as the stones of five Kazon tribes. And in the center was a tree that looks like it was alive and moving.

"It's breathtaking. I knew you were good, but I had no idea. Where did you even come up with this?"

"I had a dream. I couldn't sleep." He said putting his brushes away.

"Hey, like you said the hydraulic coils are across the room. You don't have to go."

"I should probably head back. Try to get some sleep for once."

"You haven't been sleeping?" Bonnie asked concerned. Nik sighed but continued to put away his things.

"Hey, I know we don't always get along, but…" Bonnie started.

"You're sorry about my dad." Nik mumbled annoyed. Bonnie just watched him shut down. He wouldn't look at her. It's like she had disappeared into thin air.

"I'm trying to be decent here." Bonnie tried again. They weren't very nice to each other most of the time, but she didn't like to see anyone hurting.

"Bennett, I don't need your pity. I can take it from everyone else, but you." Nik said taking down and folding his easel.

Bonnie eyes watered. Her chest filled with a rage and sorrow only Niklaus Mikaelson could inspire.

"We used to be friends." Bonnie whispered.

"Friends. Is that what we were?" Nik laughed sardonically.

"That was a misunderstanding." Bonnie responded.

"A misunderstanding? It was a year. A year, Bonnie." Nik said folding the tarp.

"I told you I had a boyfriend." Bonnie stated calmly.

"Once. Maybe twice that whole year." Niklaus shot back.

"Once is enough, Nik. You wouldn't listen." Bonnie defended.

"You're telling me you felt nothing beyond friendship?" Nik demanded.

"I told you upfront he was the one and only"

"Is he? Only? I got pretty close to making that a lie. Besides, from what I hear he got the boot also." Nik said arranging his supplies to carry.

 _This is what he does, Bonnie. When he is hurting he attacks. Do not kill him with your splicing sequencer. You will never make Rear Admiral like your great grandmother. He's hurting, and you know it, and he needs to face it. You are friends despite what he says. Sort of._ Bonnie thought watching Nik.

"I'm sorry about your dad. He was…Extraordinary. I feel like I understand you more by being able to work with him. It was one of the biggest honors of my life. You're so much like him." Bonnie said as tears slid down her face. She thought of all the friends and family she lost on the Intrepid. The ship was aptly named because Nik's father was fearless. Just like the broken man before her. Nik rose, his eyes watering. His boots were clacking against the floor as he moved quickly towards the door.

"He was very proud of you." Bonnie finished just as he reached the opening. Nik turned to Bonnie with tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah, for once in my life."

=/\=

Bonnie sat down at the lunch table, digging in to her replicated chili. She had a cup of Orion marshmallow goo on the side. After last night she needed a pick me up. After she finished her repairs, she went to her quarters and cried and cried. She almost thought she was going to have to sedate herself. She missed her friends from the Intrepid but she had found some friends here too.

Katerina sat down with a plate of what looked like a piece of a child's birthday cake and Twizzlers. Caroline had Trillian stew. Both women looked like they were deep in conversation.

"So how would this work?" Katerina said sprinkling more pink sugar crystals over her cake. "Hey, Bonnie." She added taking a bite.

"Kat, Caroline." Bonnie said eyeing the woman's plate. It made her teeth hurt.

"Well, when you need to satisfy your urges. I would make myself available to you." Caroline said matter-of-factly. Bonnie eyes widened.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to sit with Sophie and Davina."

"Why?" Katerina said confused.

"It's because we are talking about sex. It is not the norm to discuss such topics in polite conversation on Earth." Caroline informed.

"But we are Besties. The holovids I have watched show woman conversing about these topics quite frequently." Kat responded.

"Yes…but usually…everyone involved has a platonic relationship. And though Forbes and me are besties. And you and me are besties. The relationship you two are entering into with would change your status, and that would make this a private conversation between you and Lt. Forbes."

"Caroline said that besties tell each other everything." Katerina said tearing into a Twizzler. Dear God. Did she have chocolate milk too? Bonnie eyed the blonde for help. Caroline happily ate the carvarks out of her stew.

"Yes, technically that is true, but again, because of the nature of your relationship that does not apply here." Bonnie said.

"Terran culture is confusing, especially when it comes to sexual interactions. Why is it taboo to want to have an orgasm and share that experience with others?" Katerina said, as a few crewmembers turned towards their table.

"I-" Bonnie looked at the anthropologist to help her out. Thankfully, the sound of loud sobbing, and the sight of Yeoman Young running out of the mess interrupted them. A hush came over the room as everyone zoned in on Lt. Mikaelson.

Nik sat at his table alone, red-faced. Lt. Gerard, and Nurse Salvatore were snickering at the table in the corner.

Bonnie looked over at the senior table. Finn was shaking his head. Somers was scandalized, and Commander Saltzman did not look happy. He stood, and gestured for Nik to follow.

"Yikes." Caroline said taking a bite of her stew.

"Whatever you guys decide, don't do that." Bonnie said smiling.

=/\=

"Care to tell me what that was all about Lieutenant?" The Commander said sitting at his desk in his office. He picked up the small football his daughters had given him before he left for this mission.

"I was trying to follow your advice sir." Nik said sitting down in the chair across from him. The commander's office was sparse. He only had three pictures on the wall: one of his twin girls, one of him and his deceased wife on their wedding day, and one of his recently lost partner, Damon in a classic black Ferrari.

"My advice? Did I tell you to make a girl cry in the middle of the mess?" The commander said exasperated.

"No. You told me to stop dicking around. I am trying to do that sir. I was taking advantage of Yeoman Young's feelings to make myself feel better. And I explained that to her today, and told her I did not want to do that anymore."

"So you broke a young girls heart and embarrassed her within earshot of her co-workers and friends." Alaric said.

"When you put it like that. It sounds like I'm an asswhole."

"It doesn't just sound like it." Alaric said putting his feet up.

"I didn't want to bring her back to my quarters because I didn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Hmm. I guess your office was occupied." Saltzman said eyeing the Lieutenant. Nik pursed his lips. _I am an asswhole,_ Nik thought.

"It won't happen again sir." Nik said somberly.

"It better not. Report to Chief of Operations and tell her you just volunteered to do scut for a week."

"Yes. Sir." Nik said rising from his chair.

"And Son…"

"Yes. Sir."

"I went to school with Lucy Bennett. Bennett women can kill you and make it look like a engineering accident."

"I'm aware, sir."

"You better be."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captains Log-Star Date 53261.44**

The results are in. All departments are preparing to submit their analysis today at 0900 hours. From there we will know what steps to take next. Of course, both the Jem'Hadar and Kazon have asked to meet with senior officials today. According to what the data says, one side will be very upset. I have asked Lt. Commander Somers, Dr. Fell, and the rest of the xenocultural team to submit some ideas. Because I was so impressed with their mission logs, Lt. Commander Petrova, Lt. Commander Bennett and Lt. Mikaelson have also been asked to attend to report on their observations.

=/\=

Nik walked into the conference room that was packed with senior officers and the science team. Nik nodded to his brother who was discussing something with Petrova, and Dr. Fell. He wasn't surprised to see Bennett in the corner of the room. She and Forbes were getting coffee and bagels.

"Damn Nik, you turned down command but you still seem to make it in the room." Gerard said to him softly as he passed. He clapped the man on his shoulders then went to take his seat at the table.

A few minutes later the Chief of Communications, The First Officer, The Doctor, and Captain walked into the room from the Captain's office. Everyone quickly found a seat. Bennett sat behind Chief Jordan. Forbes sat with the science crew. He went and sat behind the Chief of Operations.

"Alright, Dr. Fell. It's your show." The Captain said taking a sip of tea.

"Great. I'll get straight to the point. After hours of analysis, the science crew has come to a consensus. Satellite Delta 548 should be reclassified as an M-Class planet despite the fact it is orbiting a larger X-class planet. As far as the ancestral rights claims, we believe both the Jem'Hadar and Kazon claims should be denied. There is little evidence that either race established a colony here. Although there is some veracity to there declarations, most evidence has been planted. It is of my opinion that both cultures have had shipwrecks on this planet, but took pains to remove all indication of that. There is just not sufficient data that points to a civilization small or not. As Lt. Forbes points out, we didn't even find any trash surrounding the remains. Humanoids make trash."

"Those bastards." The Captain said looking over to Saltzman.

"What about the markings in the cavern?" Lt. Commander Somers asked.

"Again forged. Someone used a Beryllium synthesizer to age the markings. The linguistic structures are based on modern Jem'Hadar language. Again, Lt. Forbes traced the speech patterns using the Uhurian morphologic method."

"Well done, Lt. Forbes." The Captain said smiling at the woman. Caroline nodded back. Bonnie smiled at her friend. The Captain observed a strange look on Lt. Commander Petrova's face. _Oh God, was that pride?_ Poor Alaric.

"Commander Mikaelson. What did we find out about the thefts?"

"With the help of Dr. Fell, we were able to finally detect faint life signs, Captain."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?" The Captain said seriously.

"We just located the information moments ago." Finn responded.

"What do we know?" The Captain asked.

"Not much ma'am. Either they live in the trees or they are the trees."

"Are the trees?" The Captain said looking over at her Chief Science Officer.

"We changed the grade variance in our tricorders when Lt. Commander Petrova noticed a slight temperature increase in the forest. When we did, we detected faint energy buried deep in the trees." Dr. Fell informed.

"Kodoma." Dr. Zhu said smiling.

"What's that Doctor?" The Captain said to her old friend.

"It's an old Japanese fairytale my grandmother used to tell me. The Kodoma are tree spirits. Like the Dryads."

"Kodoma. Sounds like a fitting name for Satellite Delta 548. Wouldn't you agree?" The Captain said to the room. She watched everyone nod, except Lt. Commander Bennett who was staring at Lt. Mikaelson. He was doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"So what are we going to do about the Jem'Hadar and Kazon?" Commander Saltzman asked.

"Vinegar and Honey?" Dr. Pearl said smiling at Captain Washbourne. Bree nodded.

"First were going to explain very sternly how close they came to being kicked out of the Federation for violating regulations 647-b and 1894-k. Their probationary period will be extended by a year. Then we are going to present them with some benefits of being in the Federation. What do we got?"

"Lt. Commander Bennett and Lt. Mikealson noted in their exceptional mission log that Jakur, the chief engineer of the Fokto was very interested in compulsion systems and in need of a tetrawarp capabilities." Commander Saltzman stated.

"Where are they now with the project? Chief Jordan what do you think?"

"I also read their report. Excellent work Bennett. Mikaelson. I say give it to them. Pentawarp is already in most starfleet ships, and I hear Admiral Miral Paris is finalizing hexawarp. They will be able to launch their first space station sooner and they will owe it all to the Federation."

"I agree. Chief, make it happen."

"With your permission sir, I would like to put Lt. Commander Bennett in charge of this project."

"Permission granted, Chief Jordan. Congratulations Bennett." The Captain said.

"Sirs, if I may? I don't know if that is a good idea. The Kazon are hesitant when working with women." Bonnie interrupted.

"Hmm. I read that in your report. How about this? You are still in charge of the project, and you will take every woman engineering officer with you when you meet with Jakur. Lt. Commander Petrova will accompany you as security detail. Take Security Ensigns Lexi Branson and Alexandria St. John when you go. It's the 26th century and they just joined the Federation." The Captain said. Dr. Zhu couldn't help her laughter.

"How about the Jem'Hadar?" The Captain inquired.

"Based on the reports. I don't believe the Jem'Hadar actually wanted property rites. They just wanted to keep the Kazon from getting them." Chief Somers said looking at the linguistic data.

"So there happy anyway." Alaric said.

"Yes, but we can't look like we are playing favorites. Can we give them tetrawarp capabilities as well?" Finn said worrying about the fallout.

"They have it. They could possibly have hexawarp. I don't think they are interested in our technology." Chief Jordan responded.

"They are not. And Dr. Fell and Lt. Forbes can back me up. There culture has really shifted towards the arts. If we had some giant statue to gift them like when the French presented the US with the Statue of Liberty. I believe such a gesture will go over well." Lt. Commander Somers said.

"Or we can just give them our art history archives." Nik mumbled.

"What was that Lieutenant?" Commander Saltzman asked.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to speak out of turn." Nik said to the room. The Captain eyed the Doctor and smiled.

"Speak up, son." The Commander said.

"I said we could give them Starfleet's Art History Archive." Nik repeated.

"Perfect. We could give them film and music too." Somers said.

"That's a great idea, except I wish we did have some sort of statue or something to give them. To symbolize our friendship." Dr. Zhu said.

"Like a painting." Lt. Commander Bennett blurted out, eyeing Nik. He frowned at her.

"Do we have a painting?" The Captain said looking between her and Lt. Mikaelson. Everyone followed the Captain's eyes. Bonnie didn't say anything.

"You do paint Nik? Don't you? Isn't Auntie Gloria displaying your work in her Gallery right now."

"Gloria Halpern's Gallery in San Francisco?" Dr. Zhu said eyeing their stellar cartographer. "Are you Klaus Mikael?"

"Jesus Christ, I have two of your paintings in my apartment back home. I work with Klaus Mikael." Dr. Fell said astounded. Nik eyed Bonnie annoyed. She mouthed. "I am so sorry."

"He really is good, Captain. Dr. Fell outbid me at auction. I only have a print of _Green Eyes in the Moonlight_." Dr. Zhu said noticing the color of Lt. Commander Bennett's eyes for the first time.

"What else can you do, Lt. Mikaelson?" The Captain said. "Per chance do you have a painting we could replicate and gift to the Jem'Hadar from the famous Klaus Mikael. You will be paid list price.

"I do, but it would be my honor to donate "Knock on Wood" to starfleet to do what you will."

"Isn't that noble." Commander Saltzman said smiling. Bonnie smiled at Nik until he fixed her with a death stare. She decided there was something interesting on the floor right then.

=/\=

"I hope that isn't blood wine, Lieutenant." Commander Saltzman said coming up behind Nik. Both men were decked out in their dress uniforms for the dedication ceremony.

"No Sir. Punch." Nik said. Gerard laughed beside him. He was busy searching the room for a Jem'Hadar female willing to teach him some martial arts moves.

"The bloke hates me." Nik said watching the Commander walk over to Finn and Lt. Commander Somers.

"He thinks you have potential, and he's going to chip away at you until you've reached it." Gerard said.

"So he did the same to you." Nik said looking over to his friend.

"Rode my ass, and not in the way he would have liked." Marcel said frowning remembering his first year on the Spock.

"You are such a ass." Nik said watching the three amigos enter the room. All three friends were stunning and most people in the room took notice when they entered.

"If I known Petrova was into blondes, I would have died my hair." Marcel said looking at the newly formed couple. He would have settled down for Petrova.

"Wouldn't have worked." Nik said. Petrova and Gerard were cut from the same cloth they needed someone to balance them.

"Fuck you dude." Marcel quipped. A classical quartet started playing at the front of the room where the paining was displayed. Nik had signed it as Klaus. He asked all senior and science personnel to keep his identity private.

I need you to teach me how to paint. All anyone is talking about is that painting you did." Marcel said changing the subject.

"I don't know why."

"My guy. I hate art and shit and I thought it was dope." Marcel said watching the Captain show the Jem'Hadar Commander and Chief the painting. _Was he crying?_

"How many science ensigns have propositioned you since your art debut?"

"A lot." Nik said taking another sip from his punch. Nik watched Bonnie ooh and ah over the food. Marcel followed his gaze.

"Except the one you want." Marcel noted. Stefan had been right all along. He looked over to the Nurse dancing with his wife. The lucky bastard.

"She's never going to ask." Nik said more to himself than his friend.

"I don't know. She's curbing everyone's that has tried her. Kind of like… you." Both men watched Bonnie spot them, and walk over.

"Hey Nik. Can I grab you for a moment?" She said smiling at him and his friend.

"Sure."

"Are those hors d'oeuvres?" Marcel said slipping into the crowd.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for Starfleet Artist Laureate. Your painting is beautiful." Bonnie said looking at the finished work.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"No. I had nothing to do with that." Bonnie said gesturing to the popular piece. "You made a Jem'Hadar commander weep." Bonnie teased. She touched his arm guiding him to the window away from the crowd. "How did you know about the trees? Isn't that weird?"

"I actually don't know. I just chalked it up to some déjà vu." Nik said truthfully.

"Déjà vu, huh? I've been feeling some of that myself lately."

"I know what you mean." Nik said looking at her. Bonnie cleared her throat. "And Bonnie, thank you."

"Nik, I shouldn't have blurted out about your painting…"

"Not that. For that night on the observation deck."

"The night I yelled at you?" Bonnie laughed.

"Yes. You were the only one brave enough to make me face some things that I didn't want to face. But you've always been brave. Or shall I say, daring. I've missed being your friend."

"I've missed you too, Nik." Bonnie responded coyly.

"This is really sweet." Stefan said from behind them. Bonnie jumped.

"You ass." Nik said playfully punching his friend in the arm.

"Oh my god, Salvatore!" Bonnie said laughing. "I feel like I'm back at the dorm."

"Like Déjà vu, huh?" Marcel said coming up to them.

"You guys are terrible." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Whose terrible?" Caroline said stepping out of the crowd handing Bonnie a glass of champagne.

"Mikaelson and his friends." Bonnie said giving them the stank eye.

"Are they besties, like we are?" Katerina said eyeing the three men curiously.

"I would love to be your Bestie." Marcel said to Katerina.

"She doesn't want to sleep with you." Bonnie and Caroline said in unison. The friends watched the senior officers schmooze with Jem'Hadar command. Every now and then Commander Saltzman would check on Nik. Somers amused by his side. Pearl would whisper something in the Captain's ear tat would make both women giggle, and Finn would nod to Marcel. He was thankful he was here to help his little brother get through tough times.

"So…Bonnie whatever happened to that hick you were dating? What was his name?" Marcel asked.

"Matt. Matt Donovan, and we broke up. I love being out in the black, and he loves his farm on Earth." Bonnie confessed.

"That's too bad." Caroline said eating a lobster puff.

"It is." Stefan said feigning sadness.

"Maybe you should find a starfleet officer to satisfy your biological urges. It is working well for me and Lt. Forbes." Katerina observed.

"Thank you, Katerina." Bonnie said examining her dress. Her face barely showed signs of embarrassment, but Nik could tell the difference.

"I think she has the right idea. What do you think Nik?" Marcel said smirking.

"I think this is going to be an interesting year." Nik responded.

"Don't jinx it." Caroline said alarmed.

"I suppose we better knock on wood." Bonnie said looking up at Nik with a smile. He looked down at the Lt. Commander, and for the first time in a long time. He was looking forward to the future. His knuckles softly rapped against the table, just in case.

* * *

 **So here's the deal. I am marking this as complete, but I really want to add more "episodes" later. Much later. What I want and what happens are always two different things. I am currently working on The Devil's Companion, and more stuff for Klonnie Goth week! So...let's just say this is done for now. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Shoutout to my fellow Trekkies and Browncoats!**


	2. Rosie's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine**

* * *

"Rosie's Lullaby"

* * *

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log- Star Date 53288.90**

The last few weeks have been uneventful. We have discovered a number of inhabitable planets but it looks like our luck is changing. Using data from the Kazon, and the Jem'Hadar, Lt. Mikealson thinks he has found two M Class planets. Long range scans indicate that the planet Ketwon has a sufficient osmium supply. We need the actinoid to restock our weapons supply. The other planet, Satellite Delta 14882, is unidentified, but readings show it's surface is 95% water, and we can always use more water. We also need to get off this ship and breath fresh air. The crew has been holding up surprisingly well. I am relieved to know they have found ways to amuse themselves without too much disruption to ship protocols.

=/\=

"Are you fucking kidding me? How is this fair?" Marcel said watching Katerina use her phaser to draw in the air. She had modified the molecules somehow, and the steam of light hung in the air instead of dissipating like normal.

"Well, it's some kind of engine. Bonnie?" Caroline said looking around for her teammate. Her and Nik were hold up over by the replicator. There was entirely too much smiling going on. "Bonnie stop flirting with Mikaelson and get over here."

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I have to agree with Gerard." Stefan said watching in awe as Katerina created a 3d hologram of Cochran's original warp drive. The only reason they hadn't lost yet is because Nik was preoccupying the engineer on their opponent's team.

"So, she can draw, Nik is an artist too." Caroline answered.

"Yeah in 2d, and you have 15 seconds." Marcel said watching the clock. He glanced over to Nik. He had Bonnie eating out of his hands, just 12 more seconds.

"I was not impressed." Bonnie said laughing, recycling the platters that once held pulled pork nachos, barbecue qwals, and other appetizers.

"You were and every other girl in the class. I had to knock Griner off his game." Nik admitted.

"You are such a jerk. You spiked his tea during the meet."

"He's like ⅛ vulcan. Who knew he would get that drunk."

"He got a demerit you asswhole. And how original, chocolate? Why, because you were jealous you weren't the center of attention for once."

"I'm not as arrogant as you think. Trust me, he was a wanker." Bonnie pursed her lips at her old friend.

"Perhaps, I can come off as arrogant on occasion, but Griner was a creep. You should have heard some of the things he used to say about you and your female classmates." Nik added.

"Oh, and Marcel is better?"

"Gerard appreciates the beauty of the female form and is not afraid to say so. I would trust him with my sister. I trusted him with my sister. I would put Griner's face through a wall if I caught him glancing in her direction."

"T'Mael Griner? Was he really all that bad? Are you sure this has nothing to do with him scoring higher than you on the Kobayashi Maru." Nik sighed.

"For someone not impressed you seem like a fan."

"I do not."

"BONNIE!" Caroline screamed desperate. She did not want to give up her weekly massage.

"What? Oh wow. Is that Cochrane's warp drive?" Bonnie said moving back over to her guests.

"NOOO!" Marcel said throwing down his pillow.

"Yay, we won. We get your hours on the holodeck." Caroline sangsonged.

"Cheaters." Marcel said finishing his beer.

"We are not cheaters." Caroline argued. Stefan eyed the blonde dubiously snagging the last of the chicken wings.

"We're not."

"This is pretty amazing, Katerina." Bonnie said walking around the 3D model. The Orion nodded smiling.

"Oh babe, you can talk now. You just can't say anything while you're drawing."

"Thank you, Bonnie. And Lt. Gerard."

"I've told you to call me Marcel."

"Lt. Gerard you've been making false accusations all night. You have asserted Cho was palming cards, Sulez was using her psionic abilities, and I somehow conned you and your allies. I think your just a sour loser."

"Sore" Bonnie and Caroline chimed.

"I am not a sore loser. Excuse me if I expect my fellow crew members to be operating in good faith.

"It's pictionary." Nik said laughing.

"What? I got a date with Ensign Fauk, you know the one with the-" The man stops talking to gesture with his hands. "And the," He gestures again. "She loves romance holonovels. I'm going to be the pirate to her seawitch. It's been awhile since I dated someone with more than four limbs."

"Ensign Fauk is a Sqoc I believe. When they reach orgasm, they ejaculate an inky substance. From my experience It is very hard to get out of sheets, clothes, and leather swings."

"Babe, we've talked about this." Caroline said turning red.

"It's fine Forbes, I personally, would love to hear more about your experiences." Marcel said smiling. Stefan shook his head.

"You can have my holodeck allotment if you promise to stop talking." Bonnie said clearing away more dishes.

"Let me help you." Caroline said. "This was my idea."

"Actually, Caroline, I may need your assistance back in my quarters."

"Now?" Caroline asked noticing the flush in her partner's skin.

"I found the conversation-" Katerina paused taking in her partner's expression. " ...stimulating. Goodnight." Katerina said and immediately left the room. The door whooshing closed behind her.

"Wow... on that note guys. I hate to bail too. Wx3-VP is still out sick. His Identity matrix is still malfunctioning. I'm covering his D shift in 30 minutes. Can I take something to the incinerator for you, Bennett?"

"No. I got it. Caroline, you should go too. You planned, decorated, and cooked. I can clean." The game night was huge at the beginning of the evening, even Dr. Zhu and Dr. Fell stopped by for a few minutes. Most guests had left to work or prepare for work until it was down to the six of them.

"I'll help." Nik said collecting cups. Stefan stepped to the door hoping his clueless friend would follow, but some people needed prodding.

"Well then. I'll see you guys in the mess. Gerard, I want to show you those scans we discussed back in the medbay." Stefan said eyeing Marcel.

"Now?" Marcel said polishing off the grubs.

"Yes, now." The nurse said gesturing to Nik and Bonnie.

"Real smooth, Salvatore." Klaus said rolling his eyes. Stefan grinned. Marcel wiggled his eyebrows. Bennett was unaware of the nonverbal conversation going on behind her back. Caroline ignored the morons while she was trying to grab her things. Nik pursed his lips, and then his two friends snickered finally on their way out the door.

"Bonnie, are you sure?" Caroline said trying to fluff the pillows on Bonnie's couch. Bonnie had been using the sonic and replicator all night and the room was still littered with cups and dishes.

"Caro, There is a beautiful woman waiting for you. Why are you still here?"

"Ok then, Bye." She said grabbing her bag full of games. She looked back at the remaining couple and smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caroline said as the door opened and she stepped into the hall.

"Dating an Orion makes that possibility infinitesimal." Nik said handing Bonnie a wine glass.

"Hey." The door closed on the blonde.

"Don't tease my friends."

"I thought I was your friend."

"You are. Just, the gossip is at critical mass, and Marcel…"

"He's joking."

"Yeah, but not really."

"This is not the turn I wanted this conversation to take."

"Oh? What turn of the tongue did you have in store for me."

"You make it sound premeditated."

"Because it is."

"Is it?"

"You are always up to something."

"I thought I was impulsive, and hot headed."

"That too."

"I sound like a terrible person. Are you sure we are friends?"

"Mm...let me think."

"I see...very well." Klaus said smirking. He moved through the room picking up dishes here and there.

Silence bloomed around them. Instead of the awkward tension that once lived between them, the quiet was easy and playful. Even still, Bonnie loved to hear him speak. His voice used to summon all kinds of naughty thoughts and guilty feelings in the engineer. At the academy she was constantly reminding herself that she was in a relationship. The truth was, between Matt and Nik, Bonnie was overwhelmed, she barely noticed any other men at Starfleet Academy.

After he met Bonnie third year, Nik was quite dismayed that he longed to know what she was thinking at all times. It only scared him a little that he was starting to realize that desire never went away. Then and now, his behavior, his thoughts were constantly being swayed by Bennett's orbit.

"How is your compulsion engine coming along?"

"Oh, it's great. We have had so much down time. I am ahead of schedule. In fact, I had enough time to relax."

"You? Relax? There isn't a malfunctioning panel somewhere on the ship? No engineering studies you can peer review?" Nik said smiling. He looked at Bonnie's face, and chuckled.

"I read it while I was on the holodeck. It was a Risan beach. I had a cardassian sunrise and everything."

"I bet it was virgin."

"I couldn't get drunk because I was reviewing the study."

"At least tell me it was interesting."

"It was horrible." Nik shook his head.

"Oh please, like you ever stop working. You basically have two careers." Bonnie added smacking him with a dish towel. He grabbed it from her and spun away wiping the crumbs from the coffee table.

"I know how to have fun."

"I do too. What about tonight?" Bonnie pointed out.

"Forbes twisted your arm. You spent the night making sure no one stole your tools, stained your carpet, or smudged your schematics. Life's going to pass you by."

"Hey, my compulsion engine is how I relax, and tonight I wanted to hang with my friends so of course I agreed to the party. And just because I don't get pissy in Deltan bars doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun."

"I know it's been years love, but I still don't like being made fun of."

"Here we go. I touched a nerve. We were teasing each other. It was nice."

"Nice? I was embarrassed. I almost died. That night was… And no, I don't want to talk about my feelings."

"That's kind of what friends are for, aren't they? Besides, I've known you forever. I already know about your feelings."

"Yes, because you're terribly nosy."

"What?"

"I believe you heard me."

"Let me tell you something…" Bonnie started.

*I NEED ALL SENIOR OFFICERS TO REPORT TO THE CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM.*

Bonnie sighed, rolled her eyes at her "friend", and grabbed her comm. She began to move towards her bedroom to change into her uniform so she could relieve the Chief in engineering.

She knew they had to go, but she did not want to leave things like this.

Nik decided he liked this new place they were in. She was right. She already knew so much about him. She was the one person he had ever let his guard down with. He was currently vacillating between distancing himself from her and opening back up. For some inane reason he was leaning towards the latter, even though their friendship ended badly last time around. Ironically, when their relationship went south their careers took off. They went out of their way to outdo one another in their courses. They spent weeks trying to outmaneuver one another in simulations and at war games. In the end, their cantankerous relationship pushed them to the number one positions in their respective classes.

"So, I guess we made it to the mysterious Ketwon." Bonnie said stepping out of her bedroom in full uniform.

"I would imagine so. They are probably assigning away teams as we speak. The ship will be quiet for the next week. Are you still going to run diagnostics in my lab tomorrow?" Nik said grabbing his coat.

"Yes. Are we still shooting pool Wednesday?"

"Of course."

"See you in the mess?"

"See you in the mess."

=/\=

Bonnie was so excited. Commander Jordan had sent her to accompany Commander Saltzman on his mission to setup the surveillance equipment of the alien race. These observations sometimes led to first contacts.

"I can't believe they let us come." Bonnie whispered to Caroline. Lt. Forbes and Lt. Mikaelson had been chosen as well.

"Everyone knows you're the Captain's pet." Nik said carrying the women's supplies.

"Oh really? And why are you here?" Bonnie said trying to watch her tricorder and her step as they walked through a heavy fog.

"They needed a servant to carry the heavy stuff." Nik said shifting the crates in his arms.

"Like you have ever served anyone." Bonnie teased.

"Bennett. Mikaelson." Commander Saltzman warned. He might have liked it better when they weren't speaking to one another.

"I'm getting life signs ahead." Dr. Fell whispered.

 _Great,_ Alaric thought. When they were brought up charges for violating the prime directive he would have to explain it was flirting that exposed an alien race to their presence. The commander rose his hand, and the twenty or so crewman and scientist stopped moving, crouching to the ground. They could not see anything but the thick gray surrounding them. Saltzman pulled out his own battered tricorder and gasped at the reading. Someone or something was right in front of them. Suddenly, a small pink puff emerged from the haze floating in the air. It's tiny body spun as it prodded along. It stopped moving forward and hovered there amongst them.

Bonnie watched amazed. Only this quirky sight would stop her from thinking about the shit she had just gotten herself into. She would be lucky if her only punishment was to never see the outside of their ship for the rest her journey. She could quite possibly be facing charges. As she watched the being curiously she could not help but think, _how cute_. The being spun and lurched forward until it was a meter away from the young engineer. Bonnie smiled in wonder, and then a blade appeared. The next thing she knew she was being pushed to the ground. The blade sliced the side of her face instead of putting her eye out.

"Retreat." Saltzman shouted as puffs of a varying of colors and sizes floated into their party. Metal slivers started flying through the air. Bonnie was pulled to her feet by Nik who now had a blade stuck in his arm. They ran behind their party towards the shuttle crafts. Marcel was at the front of the group with Saltzman at the time, but he was the first to make it back to the shuttle and start it up. He synced the other two shuttles and they came to life as well. The science officer and communications officer poured into his vessel with two other crewman.

Nik and Bonnie ran to the second shuttle. They lay down cover fire so their comrades would make it also. Caroline was running with Ensign Recia but the Hirogen officer slipped. Caroline ran back for the officer pulling him up. Before she knew it four puffs were upon her. Their tiny swords already flying at her head.

"Forbes" Commander Mikaelson shouted tossing her a phaser. Caroline caught it and vaporized the metal. The sparks caught the fur of two of the creatures. The flames ate through their hair rapidly until all that was left was charred flesh. They began to spin full tilt.

"Let's not wait around for their next trick, Forbes, Mikaelson." Saltzman shouted making sure all his people were on the shuttle. When he and Caroline climbed aboard the third shuttle, Marcel took off, but not before dozens blades ricocheted off the hull of their ships.

Dr. Fell sighed in relief, and then doubled over onto the floor. Commander Sommers dropped to her knees at her friend's side. Dr. Fell eyes popped open. She sat up, her voice no longer hers. She hissed and clicked her tongue.

"What's wrong with her?" Marcel said trying to pilot through an asteroid belt, and keep an eye on Fell.

"She's talking. I think she is speaking in their language."

Marcel pressed the comm. The cockpits of the other two vessels came on the view screen. "Commander, the creatures are speaking to us through Dr. Fell somehow. The universal translator isn't recognizing their language. "

Dr. Fell continued the eery cadence.

"Commander Sommers?"

"I almost have it. They are saying Gratitude... third rock."

"They are saying 'Thank you, Terrans, your tribute is accepted.'" Caroline said to Commander Saltzman.

"Sommers?" Saltzman asked.

"Yes. Forbes is right."

"Tribute...What does that mean?" Finn said.

"It means we just got jacked." Marcel said laying in the coordinates to rendezvous with the Spock.

=/\=

Bonnie checked her image in the mirror. Her uniform was immaculate, her boots shining, and her comm badge glistened. She took a deep breath. She would take her punishment and work her way back into the captain's good graces. She sighed. How long would that take?

When she stepped into the hall she groaned. Didn't he have his own disciplinary meeting to get to?

"It wasn't your fault." Bonnie ignored him and took off down the hall. It was completely her fault. She always let him do this. Pull her into his orbit until she was thinking of no one except him. She risked her career. Her fellow crewman's lives to what...flirt with Mikaelson. Why did she let him affect her so?

"You're upset with me?"

"I am not upset with anyone. I'm disappointed. In myself more than anything."

"Bennett…"

"Bennett what, Nik? What if they were a primitive culture. What if someone would have died? You got a blade taken out of your shoulder. I almost lost an eye."

"None of that happened."

"But it could have. Look, when I meet with the captain, I am going to ask to switch shifts."

"You are blaming me."

"No, I'm blaming us. Every time we get close someone gets hurt."

"No one got hurt." Bonnie eyed the man. "Permanently hurt." Nik corrected.

"Nik, you're a distraction." Bonnie said quietly.

"Am I?" He responded already knowing what was coming.

"I want to do good here. I want to be rear admiral one day."

"I want those things for you too, Bonnie. How is our friendship stopping you from being rear admiral?"

"Nik, you're like a black hole."

"Unbelievable. You're doing it again."

"I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm trying to be responsible. You consume me, when I'm around you, it's like your inescapable and frankly that scares me. I don't want to relive my junior and senior year." Bonnie looks at her watch. "Shit, I'm late. Do you see what I mean?"

"I take it we aren't friends anymore."

"I have to go."

Nik watched her scurry down the corridors. _I'm a black hole?_ Nik thought scornfully. _Then why am I the one who always got wrecked and cast aside?_

=/\=

When Bonnie reached the captain's ready room the door immediately opened. Dr. Fell, The Captain, and Commander Saltzman sat around the room. Bonnie stepped into the office at attention.

"At ease, Lt. Commander. Doctor, I'll speak to you later. One, we'll meet here after you're done speaking with Lt. Mikaelson." Nik was seeing the commander and she got called into the captain's ready room. She _was_ in trouble.

"Yes, Captain." Dr. Fell said leaving the room.

"Captain." Commander Saltzman said stepping on the bridge.

"Have a seat Bonnie." The captain said gesturing to her couch. Bonnie was surprised. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, sir."

"I hope you won't mind. I'm going to have some. Tell me what happened out there."

Bonnie launched into her recollection of events. She spoke honestly and with detail. As she spoke she thought about all the things that could have gone wrong...or rather gone worse.

"I understand my behavior was unprofessional and could have done irreparable damage. I apologize and it won't happen again."

"Good."

"Good, sir?"

"Yes." The Captain said biting into a lemon cookie. Bonnie was dismayed at the woman's lack of...urgency. Grams would have tanned her hide as soon as she stepped off the shuttle.

"May I speak freely, sir."

"Go Ahead."

"I am ready to accept my consequences and I propose that I be moved to D shift." Bree's brows bunched.

"Do you want to be moved to D shift?" The captain asked aware that Bonnie was running. From what? She wasn't sure, but she could take a guess. It wasn't happening on her watch.

"No...Yes, Sir. If it means my crew is safe."

"Bonnie you were flirting with Mikaelson not colluding with the Klingons. Furthermore, your request to be moved is denied. What you did today was stupid, selfish, and dangerous, but you were lucky. From what I hear you've been punishing yourself enough already. Now you want to run away. Too bad you're talented and my mentor asked me to be your mentor. I don't know if it's Mikaelson or the Intrepid, but what I do know is you need to figure it out. If it's the intrepid, you need to make an appointment with the counselor. We have grief group in Six-Aft Tuesday nights. If it's Mikaelson, suck it up. Screw him, punch him, get it out of your system because luck runs out. We all make mistakes, Bonnie. You'll make another one. It's how we learn. I'm placing a demerit in your file and your next five missions will be with Mikaelson."

"Sir?"

"I can make it ten."

"No, sir."

"Also, Dr. Zhu needs her operating room sanitized. She apparently had a lot of crew with cuts today. Report to her for scut."

"Yes, Sir." Bonnie rose completely confused, heading for her scut detail.

"I'll see you Tuesday?" Bree asked just before Bonnie made it out the door. The engineer paused. The group was probably formed after Andor, while she was safe and sound on a planet while the rest of the Intrepid crew was being crushed by black matter.

"Would I be a distraction? I wasn't even stationed aboard when…" Bonnie stuttered fighting back tears.

"You're Spock crew, and beyond that your starfleet. I'll see you Tuesday." Bree commanded, understanding immediately that Bonnie needed it. She would have to talk to Counselor Addai.

"Yes sir."

=/\=

"So?" Caroline said staring up at Bonnie. The Lt. Commander sat at the table sullenly.

"She denied my transfer, gave me a demerit, and said I had to complete my next five mission with Mikaelson."

"What?"

"Exactly. She told me to suck it up, and we all make mistakes."

'What?"

"I know. Do you think she's showing favoritism because of my Grams."

"Yes, and also she kinda has a point. D shift is for crewman who need more training. You were top of your class. You saved a planet."

"I also almost got my crew killed."

"Maybe...What the fuck was up with those things, and that cotton ball zoned in on you."

"I know."

"Did you do something?"

"I was crouching and quiet like all of you. If anything I wasn't paying attention. I was so worried I was about to get a demerit."

"Weird. Maybe it's like a diva puff. It wanted your apt attention."

"I literally called it cute in my head before it tried to kill me."

"Really, that's interesting. I think Fell is right. Their psychic abilities must be off the charts. Sommers thinks they are evolved from tribbles. Have you ever seen a hairless tribble- disgusting."

"Well, I'm glad science crew enjoyed our excursion."

"You and Mikaelson were kicking ass at the end. That's gotta count for something."

"I don't know. I manage to fuck that up too."

"What did you do?"

"I was upset...I thought I was in deep trouble...I called him a black whole."

"Yikes, but I totally get that. And he's pretty smart. He should get it too."

"You haven't known him as long as I have. And now I'm stuck with him."

"Do you think they are going to let you touchdown on Waterworld?"

"Waterworld?"

"The Unidentified planet. Gerard found some ancient movie. He wants to show in in Six-Aft tonight. Everyone is going."

"I have scut."

"That sucks. Can you believe we get to chart and name another planet system? Being here is going to make our careers."

"It's what we signed up for. It's why we're here on the Spock." Bonnie said more to herself than to Caroline. The Blonde watched her friend. She could feel the anxiety from across the table.

"You're going to do great things, Bennett. You've already done great things. You're in your head. You're defeating yourself. I don't think anyone is capable of knocking you off your game when you're focused. Even human singularties."

"Yeah, Tell that to the Captain."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captain's Personal Log 53293.32**

We have been observing the unidentified planet from space and running long range scans. We do not want a repeat of last week. We lost a lot of equipment to a very clever race. The science crew has determined the fog was synthesized, and theoretically, the creatures may have significant psychic abilities. We are not sure osmium was even on the planet. We were basically lured into a trap.

Some of my crew have lost their confidence; it's a setback, but significantly better than a loss of life. My senior staff has made it clear they disagree with my decision to let Lt. Commander Bennett and Lt. Mikaelson out in the field together so soon after their incident. Even Dr. Zhu had her doubts. Bonnie is defeated, and Nik is once again guarded. They are both mourning, ironically, the same person, and most recently, the loss of one another. I completely understand everyone's hesitation, but, in my experience, avoiding the issue never got anything solved. They are stuck together in a ship and we are stuck with them. We have seen what they can do at their best. They are talented and need to learn to work together. We also need them.

Lt. Commander Bennett works her magic and long-thought dead machines come to life. Under her management engineering crew have increased repair and production speeds. Not only is she gifted, she brings out the talent in her crew. Chief Jordan couldn't be happier. He can spend more time in command because he trusts her completely.

I don't think Alaric trusts Nik, but despite his bluster, I can tell he is impressed by him. And I can see why. Nik is almost preternatural in stalking unidentified or unexplored planetary systems. His maps are so detailed they are becoming the standard across starfleet. Not to mention being awarded Artist Laureate. And even though he has shied away from leadership, he has a good head for it. I can see why Admiral Mikaelson is so concerned. Although extremely capable, Nik has decided he is not interested. It is a paramount loss of potential for command.

Both of the their talents will be valuable now that we have received a very weak distress signal from the unidentified planet. It is the only active technology we have been able to detect. The message is simple-we are dying. Looking at what we know about the planet, Fell says we may need to find a new planet to settle them. The planet's atmosphere is the perfect recipe for violent and catastrophic storms.

First, I am going to send Lt. Commander Bennett, to see if she can live up to her nickname-the planetsaver. If she is unable to help, then we will let Lt. Mikaelson stalk his new prey- a homeworld for these poor people. Maybe they won't kill each other or get us killed in the process.

I'm going down myself. Alaric's eye starts jumping anytime he's in the room with Bennett and Mikaelson. I think he needs some rest. Of Course, Zhu wants to tag along. She wants to call the planet Atlantis. I kind of like Lt. Gerard's Waterworld.

=/\=

She worked quietly, trying hard to keep her mind focused on the mission at hand instead of the man across the cockpit of the shuttle. She drowned out the idle chatter of the Captain and Dr. Zhu and ran through the schematics for the solar generator. The distress signal they received was weak, an indicator that whoever was down there on that tiny strip of land was running out of power. She hoped they weren't too late and that they could do some good. That she could do some good. She was anxious to get there for more reasons than one.

Marcel skimmed the surface of the water with the belly of the shuttle. The Captain eyed the young pilot.

"Should I tell my husband your stealing his schtick?"

"Sorry sir. I always wanted to do that. He made it look so easy."

"That's Hoban. As long as you don't start doing Crazy Ivans."

"I think I have to work up the courage for that."

"No Salvatore Star Surfing either."

"Come on Captain."

"Boy, I wish you would."

"We haven't past the right star system anyway." Marcel mumbled.

"When we do. We'll make the most of it. Have a ceremony. We'll honor our fallen." Dr. Zhu said smiling at her friend. Pearl was the only person who could con Bree.

"We'll see." The Captain said playing with her wedding ban.

"Yes, Sir."

"That's another thing you can add to your star list Mikaelson. I'll let Gerard fill you in on the star data when we return aboard." Dr. Zhu said.

"Yes, Sir." Nik responded.

It was the first time Bonnie had heard him speak in days. He would barely look at her when they met in the corridors. She couldn't blame him. _Schematics Bonnie. You and your crew need to build a semi-permanent makeshift power grid and repair any machinery once you get to the island,_ Bonnie thought. She wondered how many people lived there.

"We're approaching the island." Nik said manning the nav controls. From the seismic echo readings this tiny island was the only strip of land above sea level. There were other land masses just under the surface. Maybe in a couple of years the sea level will lower or it may swallow the remaining strip. Niklaus couldn't tell which was more likely. That was a job for the science crew in the other shuttle.

His job was to find a new home for these people if they required. He had already located three worlds that were L class planets that could be terraformed. He doubted they had the technology if they had no power, and to receive the full extent of the federations help and resources you had to be a member. Terraforming used up significant resources. Applications to the federation took years to approve, and from the way it sounded these people didn't have that long. He would have to keep looking.

Gerard slowly lowered the shuttle to the ground on the shore of a sandy beach. The door opened and sunlight streamed into the cockpit. Bonnie breathed in the smell of the ocean, the fresh air. God, she was lucky. She should be confined to the ship. She knew it. The Captain knew it, and her crew knew it. They also knew that she was the Captain's mentee. She knew they were pissed and had the right to be. She would be.

"Bennet you coming?" Captain said watching her from the ramp. The shuttle was empty except for her.

"Yes, Sir." Bonnie said grabbing her gear and stepping out of the entrance.

"Wow." Bonnie said taking in the pink sands, teal sea, and orange sky. Her co-workers gawked as well. The science crew were already taking readings. Caroline and Sommers were examining a rock with lines carved in it.

"Shore leave would alleviate a lot of stress Captain." Dr. Zhu said coming up behind her old friend.

"We have to make contact with the locals first. Assist them in anyway we can. After, If they are amenable, you can frolic in the water with your boy toy." Captain Washbourne added with a smile.

"I'm concerned with the health of my crew." Dr. Zhu said smiling back.

"Yeah. Me too. After last week, let's make sure it's safe first. These two planets aren't that far apart. The tribbles' evil twins could be baiting us again." The Captain said, looking to the treeline with dark green and purple foliage. She accessed her crew. They were all off the shuttles and loaded with gear. Tricorders and phasers at the ready.

"Fell, Sommers what do we got?"

"The signal is coming from a location 10 kilometers away." Lt. Sommers answered.

"I'm showing faint life signs in the same vicinity, Captain." Fell added.

"Commander Mikaelson, your lead. Fell and her team second. Bennett and her team third. And Me, the Doctor, Gerard, and Lt. Mikaelson will bring up the rear."

"Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Washbourne to Saltzman."

"Here, Captain."

"One, We've landed. We're heading towards the signal. Sommers says It's about 10 kilometers away."

"Petrova is picking up the same thing here."

"Good. Try not to break my ship."

"If I do. Commander Jordan would be happy to fix it."

"Does he even know how to do that anymore? He's been spoiled of late." The Captain said glancing at Bennett, who was trying her best not to glance at Mikaelson.

"This is still my baby." Jordan said over the comm.

"My Baby, Jordan. I'm trusting you and Saltzman with him. We'll check in when we make contact. Captain out."

=/\=

Nik didn't feel right. There was a tightness in his chest he couldn't explain. He didn't believe he was sick. He got the customary shots and physical like everyone else before they left the ship. He wasn't angry. Well, yes. Yes he was, but it had nothing to do with this planet. This place was just eery. Everyone was oohing and aahing over the pretty colors, but they were off. It was too pretty, too perfect. It was like the set of some dreamscape in a holovid. This is what someone thought an alien beach would look like. This place was not right.

He could feel it the moment he stepped out of the shuttle and onto the beaches. His chest feeling as if it was in a vice. For a moment, he thought Bennet had picked up on it too. She was last to exit. After a moment, the Captain finally noticed she was missing and went to check on her. Captain Washbourne appeared a moment later with Bennett in tow. She too was dazzled by what she saw.

Maybe he was reaching. He was pissed. This was the first time he had any significant contact with Bonnie in days and maybe that was affecting him. She was so good at that. But, no. Bennett played with his heart, she made his stomach sieze, but never anything like this. This feeling was slimy, insidious, nefarious. She could be cruel, especially to him, but she was none of those things.

He walked towards the turquoise sea and his lungs constricted further. He was fighting hard to catch his breath. He was about to wave over Dr. Zhu, but the Captain gave the order to move out. The tightness relaxed when he moved closer to the treeline and plants. Maybe it was some allergic reaction again. Could he be allergic to something in the succotash he ate for lunch? Perhaps the island was home to an unidentified feline species.

Sommers tricorder pinged, and not long after voices could be heard ahead. The Captain moved to the front of the party with Finn and stepped out into a clearing. When his party moved forward Nik realized they had stumbled upon a village. It took him another moment to realize that the villagers were either humanoids with one gender or there were no females in plain sight. Bile rose in him. He fought hard to keep his stomach from emptying on the ground.

"Greetings, I am Captain Breana Washbourne of the Federation Starship Spock. We come in peace. We received your distress signal. We are here to help." Nik watched the men look around in confusion. Their homes were nothing more than sticks and leaves. There clothes were tattered. Had they come upon a primitive culture? Eventually, the men stopped what they were doing moving slowly towards the Spock's crew. A middle-aged man and elder stepped forward. The elder nodded to his younger counterpart, and the man spoke.

"Greetings, I am Sedno of the Wataso-" The elderly man struck the middle aged man on his arm. The Captain looked to Finn concerned. "Excuse our manners. This is our priest Ningyo, and we are not used to visitors. As I was saying, I am Sedno of the Waatasin. We appreciate and accept your offer of help. Welcome to Miengu."

Nik watched Sedno escort the Captain, Doctor, and Finn to the large structure at the back of the village. He chest contracting. When he turned to the equipment he had set on the ground he jumped. Ningyo was there watching him. The man rose his hands spitting words in quick succession, and like that the feeling was gone. The man hobbled away a second later.

"You've been on the planet for an hour and you're already making friends in high places. Same old Nik." Bonnie said bemused by what had just happened.

"Yeah well, I learned of late that friendship is overrated."

"Nik. Look, I'm-" Bonnie began.

"Lt. Mikaelson, Sir. And, I believe you have a job to do. I don't want to be a distraction."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log 53295.67**

The Waatasin have been very hospitable, offering half of what little they have. They are in dire straights. They are currently subsisting on vegetation, lacking the hunting skills to secure big game on the island, which is not necessarily a bad thing. The island is so small. Fell and Ensign Sulez said the beasts available will be extinct in a matter of years if the Waatasin ever tried to incorporate them into their daily diets.

These men also lack the survival skills to maintain their village. Their dwellings are not insulated well from the elements. A villager already commented they have lost many during the rain season due to disease, and the summer season due to heat. I have never seen a race so eloquent and articulate, but lacking the basic knowledge of survival.

Fell suggested that they may have crash landed, but Sedno, the village leader said that Miengu is their homeworld. Her team has found significant evidence of prolonged habitation, but these men are just... lost. Sommers posits that maybe there was a disaster that engulfed their city, since we have readings of a significant land mass so close to the surface, but Lt. Commander Vaughn has ran several geological surveys. The nearest land mass has recently shifted closer to the surface. There are no other signs of a civilization buried beneath the sea. When we asked Sedno, he is vague at best. There are many questions that me and the science team have that are not being answered.

The island is littered with advanced technology that our engineering department can't seem to make work. Bennett has barely slept and is still no closer to cracking the coding language. She has had Forbes buried in morphology text for days trying to figure out the archaic language structure. The Waatasin claim they have no knowledge of the machinery themselves. Fell has suggested that the machinery may not belong to them. Sommers disagrees. She has matched symbology on the machines to a book a young boy was carrying. The book has magically disappeared and Sedno adamantly denies any knowledge of it.

What we do know is the Waatasins need help. As their message stated they are dying, but Sedno even denies sending that message. Sulez estimates they will be gone in two years time without basic survival training. It may be years if we can teach them to hunt, fish, and build better homes. That training walks right up to the edge of the prime directive. Cho and Vaughn has made it clear they think it goes over the edge.

Their race is dying out. Pearl has determined that they are a gender binary biological species. They require a male and female to give birth. Did they lose their females to disaster, famine, or disease? There are several young boys on the island. Pearl and her team has also noticed that all the men exhibit wounds on their necks that have been healed over. I have no idea what to think. Most of my team is stumped.

We're here now. Are we to leave them to die? It would be great if Sedno, Ningyo, or any of the other villagers would help us understand what happened here? What is happening here, but they are mum on the subject. Even more suspicious is their irrational fear of the sea. They won't go near the shore, and they insist we stay away too. Vaughn has run scan after scan. Petrova is running scans from the Spock. As far as we can tell, there is nothing out of the ordinary in the sea of Miengu. Just the most intelligent primitive group of men on this island. I may have no choice, I might have to send Lt. Mikaelson and Gerard to scout out the nearest M class planet, and Jordan and Bennett may be switching places, maybe we need experience over youth in this situation.

=/\=

Fuck the pretense. Nik decided he didn't trust the fuckers. They were all wide-eyed and innocent smiles to their faces, but as soon as one of the crew would turn their backs the Waatasins were giving each other looks Nik didn't like. He especially didn't like the way Ningyo's son was leering at Bennett and Forbes. Makaro had been "assisting" them for the last few days which amounted to him staring at Bonnie's ass and Forbes's chest. He was playing the yokel, and the girls were eating it up.

"Are you stalking Bennett now? I can't keep up with you two, I thought you were pissed." Marcel said coming over to sit on the rock Nik had posted on. Marcel handed him a rations pack, tearing into his own.

"What? No, I'm watching the villagers. Trying to get a sense of their culture and what atmosphere and climate would best serve them."

"Hmm. The only villager you seem to care about is Makaro. You sure you're not jealous." Dr. Zhu said sitting with them opening her own pack.

"Sir." Nik said acknowledging his superior officer.

"Nik, you were the best man at my wedding. Don't you think we can be friends now? Pretend I'm Stefan."

"We can't. You're like...competent, confident, and chic." Marcel said drinking from his canteen.

"See, Marcel can do it."

"You're right, sir."

"Pearl."

"Pearl. The truth is...with all the unanswered questions we still have and their behavior, I don't trust these men."

"Have you communicated your observations to your brother or have you just been following Bennett around all week?"

"See, Pearl, it feels like you're scolding me."

"That's because I am. Report to Commander Mikaelson. Me and Gerard will guard your girlfriend."

"She's not-"

"Dismissed Lieutenant. Gerard tell me some more embarrassing stories about my husband and Mikaelson."

Nik glared at his "friend" as he touched his badge. "Computer locate Commander Mikaelson."

"The Commander is in the village square." Nik took off in that direction after taking one last glance at Bonnie and Caroline bent over a large piece of tech. _Great_ , he thought. Makaro has the perfect view. A moment later he spotted Finn sitting on a rock watching Ningyo pick wild greens.

"Hey." Nik said walking up to his big brother.

"Hey. What's up." Finn responded. He glanced at Nik's inquisitive face, leaning in to whisper, "I don't trust these people." Finn said watching Ningyo like a hawk." Nik smiled. His brother isn't a complete idiot.

"Me either. That's why I'm here." Nik said sitting beside him. Finn looked over at him surprised.

"What do you know?" Finn asked.

"Mikaelson and Mikaelson...I'm glad I found you both. Lieutenant, I need you and Gerard to pack. I think it's time to find the Waatasin a new home. Commander, I want you to coordinate with Sedno to discuss evacuation. We've just learned there's a giant storm headed for the island. It could swallow them whole." The storm gave Bree the final push to skirt the prime directive. Maybe on a more hospitable planet the Waatasins will have a better chance.

"Captain, May I speak freely."

"Lieutenant."

"I don't trust these people."

"Join the club. Our trust is not required to assist them."

"But Captain-"

"You have your orders." Bree said walking away from the two brothers. She had to rescue a race of people, and her crew before the storm got there.

"I need a favor." Nik said turning to his brother.

"Really?"

"I need you to keep any eye on Bennett."

"So I am supposed to coordinate an evacuation, secure Spock's crew, and keep an eye on your girlfriend? I've seen her records. If she wasn't starfleet she would be on the threat watch list. She can kill you with a-"

"Biopod splicer, I know. I never ask you for anything."

"Mom thinks she's a distraction. Maybe you should focus on your mission."

"And that is why I never ask you for anything. When the hell are you gonna grow up and become your own man?"

"Grow up? That's rich. I've been wiping your ass since I was five. I wish I could be my own man. But no, I had to help Nik, and Kol, and Rebekah. Thank God Elijah came out of the womb thirty years old, and Henrik was born after I went to college. "

"Look, I appreciate you having our back when we were younger, but we're adults. You can become your own man."

"My own man? While I babysit a capable, intelligent, and adult woman not to mention my fuck-up of a baby brother."

"Fine. Look after Bonnie while I'm gone, and I'll put in a word with the chief of operations."

"What?"

"Lt. Commander Sage Cassidy. The woman you drool over in the mess. She's my boss. She likes me. Maybe she'll like you too."

"I don't know what-"

"I'm sure...I have to go. Do this for me."

=/\=

Nik was loading the shuttle while Marcel was trying to get the vessel started. For some reason the nacelles had been depleted. Both men had already investigated for tampering but they could see no signs of it. They tried to raise both the Spock and the away team, but again their technology wasn't responding. It had to be the approaching storm affecting the machinery. Nik was reaching for the last crate when he heard a gurgling in the water behind him. Up until that point he was doing his best to stay away, despite the miraculous hand waving Ningyo had performed. He no longer felt the pressure, but the villager's behavior regarding the sea gave him pause. The water bubbled again and Nik had no choice but to investigate. He yelled to Marcel to come out, and slowly crept towards the edge of the water his tricorder drawn.

Marcel emerged from the shuttle to see what Nik needed. He watched his friend amused at his trepidation. This place was really getting to him.

'What-" Marcel started. His words were cut off by a giant wave coming out of nowhere and sweeping Nik from the shore. Marcel raced to place he last seen his friend reaching for his comm. His shirt was empty. He looked down to his jersey, and at the sand stretching from him to the shuttle. He started back for the shuttle until a slimy appendage wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the aquamarine depths.

=/\=

Caroline examined the sequence again. She had managed a working approximation of their alphabet but their sentence structure and sequencing was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was codes inside of codes. She solved one to realize the next was more complex. Bonnie wasn't having any more luck with the technology.

"This should be working!" Bonnie yelled looking down at the cell matrix. "The freaking signals are not connecting. Why are they not connecting?"

"Food?" Makaro offered.

"Thank you Makaro, but no." She smiled at the man and he disappeared back to wherever he came from. Bonnie looked up at the darkening sky. "Hey you went to the briefing."

"Yeah." Caroline said inverting the two symbols before her. She ran the sequence through her database.

"So. It's looking pretty bad." Bonnie offered hoping Caroline would be more forthcoming with information.

"Yeah. Storm's likely to be here in hours." Caroline tried another combination.

"Fell say that?" Bonnie asked sniffing the food Makaro left for her. She had been eating the native cayuma all week. These slices looked appetizing, but the smell was off. She hoped he had just seasoned them for her. Her tricorder was too far away. She pulled out a protein bar.

"Yeah. Two hours ago."

"When are they going to start evacuating. I mean Nik, he's been gone for a while. Is it even safe for him and Gerard to re-enter atmo?"

"Commander Saltzman says there still searching. They ran into some asteroid belt can't get video and audio through, but they are steadily sending coordinates and text."

"Nik ran into an asteroid belt? Gerard couldn't thead it?"

"Your man's good Bonnie. He's not perfect."

"He's not my man, and when it comes to charting and navigating stars he's damn near. I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"They've been gone for a while with no confirmation that they're okay."

"Text messages and coordinates, Bennett."

"I can text Bajor right now and say I'm the second coming of Kai Opaka."

"You miss him. You got used to him following you around all week. You were hoping he isn't mad anymore. Maybe, hoping he was a little jelly."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I miss him too. I am all about an ally. Is it me or has Makaro gotten creepier? I wish my bae were here."

"No. These men would lose their shit."

"Oh… yeah. Probably."

=/\=

The darkness bled into light. Instead of looking up at the ceiling in his quarters, Nik was looking up at metal and glass. He had been placed in some type of receptacle. He pushed against the material and the door split in two. He climbed out of the pod immediately regretting it. There was some type of plasma filled mattress that was apparently keeping him warm. He was in a small room. Marcel lay in an identical pod beside him. He spotted a rounded door, rushing over to it, but it did not open. Maybe it required manual operation. When he touched the wall small flora and fauna released into the atmosphere. Nik examined the fluttering life around him. He looked at his surroundings in amazement. It was a coral reef, or the approximate alien counterpart. The whole room was constructed from carbonate. The walls were an tiny alien ecosystem.

*Terran male, you are not permitted to leave the room* erupted from the air.

He looked around for a source but could not find one. He spotted another small opaque opening. He looked out, and gasped. He was underwater. He was underwater in a giant city. Structures rose from the sea floor, shuttles and railways shot by his window. He could see creatures moving but he could just make them out. He could see blurry structures for miles and miles through the haze. He and Gerard had to be trapped in some kind of tower. For heaven's sake, he was trapped in Atlantis.

Nik tried to remember how he got here. Bonnie, then the beach, and then the wave. They were underwater, but how? At that moment Nik realized his neck stung. When he reached up to touch the offending source of his pain, he found a small device lodged in both sides of his neck. He could feel the stream of water being pulled into the tech. Artificial gills, it had to be. That explained the mysterious marks on the Waatasin, but he did not feel the slog of moving through water.

"Stop playing with me girl." Marcel mumbled rolling over in his pod. Nik looked back at his friend, shaking his head. He walked over to him, tapping on the device. The shell split in two. The navigator tried to shake him awake but Marcel just rolled over to the other side. After a few moments the doors closed again. Whatever they gave them must have not have worn off yet. The Waatasins were afraid of these people whoever they were, and here he was without a comm, phaser, or conscious crew member. Nik hated this planet.

Hours later, after attempting to wake Marcel three more times, after trying to eat what look like seaweed, but was actually more like an electric eel, the large portal slowly started to slide to the left. Nik stood heading for the opening when five of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked no swam into the room.

"Of course, you're mermaids" Nik said chuckling. He wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. If he wasn't, he would never suggest an unexplored planet to the captain again.

The aliens did not looked amused. In fact, they looked quite cross. Nik remembered the fear in Ningyo's eyes when they mentioned the sea.

"Pardon my manners. I am Lt. Niklaus Mikaelson of the Federation Starship Spock. We come in peace."

"Peace. What man has ever come in peace? I am called Minerva. I serve the Goddess. We wished to speak to your females but none heard our call. Only you. Are you completely male? Maya says you may be intersexual."

"Maya, I assure you I am male." Nik says to the room not sure which mermaid he is speaking to or if she is even there.

"Shame." Minerva said circling him.

"How can he hear us? How is he not affected?" A raven haired beauty asked. Her curls tumbled down her back. Stopping just before flesh transformed into scales.

"I could run some scans." A redhead answered. Her head was shaved nearly bald. Her nose was pierced through with a metallic spike. She studied him carefully. Nik guessed she was Maya.

"Pardon me, ladies. Why exactly did you bring me and my colleague here?" Nik said turning to Minerva who had positioned herself behind him. He had to turn his head back and forth to address the entire group.

"Your party is in the process of committing grave crimes against our people. You are trespassing against the Waata. Mami is not happy." Minerva answered.

"My party will be leaving within days. We are trying to help a tribe, the Waatasins."

"How dare they take her name." A sturdy woman with braids piled on top of her head spoke from the back of the room.

"This help you give is an act of war against the Waata. They are our prisoners and you will leave them be." Minerva commands.

"Prisoners?" Nik asked finally putting the pieces together.

"Treasonous scum. They staged a coup and tried to subjugate our priestess, they pulled down our full and round Goddess and stuck a jagged devil in her place. They were so hungry for power and control they turned on one another, and Priestess Candice used this to her advantage. Many were killed, but in the end Mami Waata looks out over the seas of Miengu once again."

"All males are either dead or stranded on that Island?"

"All males who try to put themselves before the Goddess and her will. No one can abate her will. Not with violence, Not with lies, and not even with charm. "

Nik couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. That was definitely for his benefit. Minerva didn't trust him, and that made him nervous. Meanwhile, Marcel slumbered happily.

"They will die. There are children up there." Nik said thinking about the scrawny and dirty little boys.

"Should we care for their sons when they care so little for our daughters?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, that is enough."

Nik watched the women bow to the older woman entering the room. Her black locks were peppered with gray, and floated behind her. Her attendees made Nik severely outnumbered even with Gerard's help.

"The male who hears...us anyway. I am Candice, priestess of the Waata. Every person on that Island chose to be there. They simply have to renounce their ways and accept the Goddess. My own flesh journeyed to that wasteland. I pray every cycle that Sedno will lead them home, but his pride blinds him. His pride exiles them all."

"I can't imagine that much pride." Nik said thinking about the state of things on that island.

"Really? The Goddess says that you can. Niklaus of the Federation Starship Spock. They must be left alone. They must learn this lesson. I know you think you are helping, but truly, if you find them a new home, They will be lost or worst, they will be unleashed. Your peace will be more violent than ever."

"It's not up to me."

"I'm aware. Your priestess is smart, she just needs the full account of our people."

"You've been spying on us this whole time."

"When we do it it's spying. When you do it it's observing. You come in peace? I pray you go in peace as well. You have a gift. Male who hears, never stop listening."

=/\=

Bonnie sighed turning back to her work. She bent down to examine the cells once again when she felt a presence behind her. Makaro was there crowding her.

"I wish to make you my wife." He proclaimed proudly offering her a basket of vegetables.

"Uh, that's very flattering Makaro, but I can not accept your offer." Bonnie said looking at the resident anthropologist. Caroline slowly pressed her comm.

"Captain, we need you."

"I have paid your dowry. You will be my wife. I have chosen you." The man said grabbing her arm.

"Hey." Bonnie said pushing him away. Her biopod spicer clutched in her hand.

"Makaro, no!" Ningyo scolded hobbling into the pasture. "She is not of Miengu."

"She is a female. We need a female to survive. Her hips will bare our sons.

"Wow." Caroline uttered as the Captain and Commander Mikaelson walked upon their party.

"Sedno said we may be able to trade for one of the females. I choose her."

"Excuse me?" The Captain said looking at Ningyo and turning to Sedno when he joined them.

"It is not their way." Sedno said quietly.

"You're damn right." The Captain said. "Commander, I want everyone in our crew accounted for immediately."

"It is our way. The old way. Is this not why we are on the barren rock." Makaro spat.

"Shut up you fool." Ningyo said to his son. "Do you see what your actions have wrought?" Ningyo continued turning to Sedno.

"His actions old man. He should be given over."

"My son? Sacrificed for your sins. You're lies."

"No, maybe we should just cower like you."

"I am the only reason you are alive. You poisoned my boy."

"You call this alive. Look at us. We should have let the depths swallow us. Even the Terrans pity us, and now we have no means of escape."

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" The Captain said her hands on her phaser.

=/\=

"I believe I can fill you in Captain." Nik said.

"Lieutenant?" The captain said taking in the appearance of her cartographer. His hair was glued to his head. His clothes soak through, and his neck...

"He has danced with the Goddess." Ningyo smiled.

"Danced with who? When did you clear the Asteroid belt?" The captain asked completely confused.

"I was never there."

"Never there? Somebody better tell me something." The Captain said taking out her phaser.

"Please…Let me explain. I have a message for you and the Waatasins. Priestess Candice of the Waata has declined your offer of help. The Waatasin are her prisoners."

"We are freeman." Makaro interrupted.

"Despite what Sedno has led you to believe, The Waatasin were once the Waatason. Sons of Mami Waata. Their crimes against the state have left them cast out. Miengu is not what you see here. It is a vast city below the sea, hidden by technology beyond our understanding. We have been invited to dine with the Priestess, Captain."

"But, the distress signal. The storm?" Dr. Fell said thinking of all the wasted work they had done this past week.

"The distress signal are the machinations of Ningyo to force a reconciliation with his wife. The storm is a hardship they will have to endure."

"They could die." Dr. Zhu said looking at the men.

"It has been explained to me that it is of their choosing."

"The children." Bonnie said thinking of the little boys, but as she looked around she could not find any.

"They visit during the day and return to their mothers and the sea at night."

"Sedno?" The Captain questioned looking at the leader for confirmation.

"Go. Dine with the harlots." The man sneered as he walked into the jungle. Makaro moved to follow his priest, but paused. He glanced at his father, ashamed, but then followed the other men into the foliage."

"Forgive my brethren." Ningyo said with a sad smile.

"I have spoken to the priestess, it is clear you follow the Goddess. You could come with us." Nik offered.

"Not without my boy. Candice has always been the strong one. She says I cottle him. Still, I can't leave him to the wolves. Sedno would kill him to spite her."

"You could whoop his ass." Marcel said coming into the clearing eating the fish sandwich Maya packed him for lunch.

"Like I said, Candice was always strong one. If you would, give this to her." Everyone watched the old man hobble over to a large basket on the ground. He bent down, but Finn lifted it for him and took it over to his brother. "They only grow on the island. They are her favorites." Nik looked down at the basket of greens, shredded perfectly and cleaned.

"It would be my pleasure."

=/\=

After the week they had on the beach, the night underwater was magical. The Waata's technology was far advanced than anything they had seen in the Delta Quadrant. They were familiar with earth, and its history. They also seem to be abreast of the federation and its current goings-on. The captain made a note to check into that later, but tonight she enjoyed the food and entertainment of her gracious host. The Waata were matriarchal, but the men Bree had seen underwater seemed to be perfectly content. Dr. Zhu had run scans on the children discreetly and she found they were in optimum health. Even the scrawny little thing from the island thrived underwater.

They ate seafood until their bellies were full. They drank until they giggled with ease. They listened in awe as the opera performed, and clapped politely when the Mermaids tried their hand at Classic Terran Folk Music. What the Captain could remember in her inebriated state of the song they sang, Norah Jones's _Rosie's Lullaby,_ was it was a ballad about a woman being lured into the sea and drowning. Sure, it fit right into mermaid lore, but it wasn't the greatest party song, and not to mention the lyrics made her crew anxious. Also, the acoustic guitar's twang loses something under the sea despite the technological advances. Despite this one misunderstanding, all of the crew seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well almost all.

Mikaelson asked to take his leave after delivering Ningyo's gift to his mate. Forbes clearly missed Lt. Commande Petrova, and Bennett once again buried herself in her work instead of the many suitors smiling her and Forbes way. Oh, but of course, Lt. Gerard was having the time of his life. A sea full of strong, intelligent, and beautiful was literally the man's wet dream. She was surprised he hadn't resigned his commission yet. Well, not really. Gerard was a flyboy always would be.

=/\=

"We're underwater but it feels like we are in regular atmosphere." Caroline said spinning in the laboratory. "Would you stop. If you break your gill you might die."

"I just want to take a peak inside."

"At least now you know why the cells weren't communicating. They needed water."

"So fucking cool."

"So badass. Did you see Colonel Minerva."

"Do I need to comm Katerina."

"Yes, and tell her to get her ass down her. She would be into a threesome."

"Caroline."

"Sorry. I haven't had sex in two weeks. Katerina needs it like three times a day. I'm fucking addicted. I need a hit."

"How do you think she feels?"

"I know how she feels. The holovids here are in high-definition. At least I'm not the only horndog. Gerard was face first in the red head when I passed their science lab."

"God."

"Goddess." Caroline giggled taking a swig of her drink. Both women jumped when the bathroom door opened. In swam Priestess Candice. Both women bowed and headed for the door.

"You are the engineer." The older woman said before Bonnie could clear the room.

"I am Ma'am."

"I'll see you out there Bonnie. Priestess" Caroline bowed again.

"Your captain speaks highly of you. Maya says you almost cracked our tech."

"Oh, I was not even close."

"You were closer than you think." The woman smiled turning to Bonnie fully. She looked downward. Her voice low. "Makaro, tried to claim you. I wish to express my apologies if he offended you."

"Oh no Ma'am-"

"My boy is mostly lost, but he's still smart enough to know something special when he sees it."

"Special" Bonnie laughs embarrassed. "I'm just good with tech. My Grams…"

"The Goddess says you need to walk in your truth." Bonnie was taken aback by her abruptness. Her eyes watered.

"What if I don't know what that is."

"I don't believe that's true. Hmm. She says be daring, and if that doesn't work. Find the soul that that listens when you speak. They can speak your truth back to you."

"What if I don't have that person any longer." Bonnie said softly. Candice pursed her lips. She swam to the door.

"The will of the Goddess will not be abated. Not by violence, not by pride, and not by doubt."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captain's Personal Log 53320.11**

Everyone is happy to be back aboard, and to get on the way. Commander Saltzman seems refreshed, and the Spock is exactly like I left him. I'm not sure the same can be said for our crew. The Waata, and their Goddess has definitely had an effect on our away team. I am holding my breath to see if that is a good or bad thing. I myself have called home more in this week than I have the whole mission. Naturally, that means my husband is worried, and is taking the next shuttle to deep space nine. I am to meet him there in 10 days. I have informed the crew. The Spock will be at capacity with all the visiting families and friends. Most Notably, Ambassador Salvatore, and his six, count them, six liaisons. Pearl can't hardly wait to see how Bonnie's grandfather takes to Lt. Mikaelson. Saltzman would want to kill me…again, if he wasn't going to get to see his girls. After starving in the jungle, and being attacked by evil tribbles a visit from our love ones will be something to look forward to. Now to get through these next two weeks.

=/\=

Bonnie walked to the door, and then turned and walked away. She turned around in the middle of the corridor almost knocking Ensign martin into the wall.

"Sorry." Bonnie said embarrassed.

"No Problem, Sir." He said moving down the hall. She stood still closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. She opened them.

Commander Saltzman was there staring at her. He rolled his eyes, and then marched down to Niklaus's door waiting for the sensor to buzz. Bonnie heard the door swish open. She could see Nik's hands at his sides at attention. Saltzman pursed his lips.

"It's for you." He said pointing to Bonnie and continuing on his way.

"Hi." Bonnie waved glued to her spot in the hall.

"Hi." Nik said his expression unreadable.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie asked. Nik sighed, and Bonnie's heart sunk.

"Yeah." He said walking back into his quarters. It had been years since Bonnie had been in Nik's personal space. It was basically the grown up version of his dorm room. Dark and moody colors. Art supplies and books on every surface, and maps-ancient Maps and star charts covered his walls. It was like she had crawled inside his head. There on desk sat the engraved leather sketch pad she had gotten him for his birthday junior year. The sketch pad that made Matt break up with her the first time.

"I said something really fucked up to you when I was scared, and I am truly sorry. Your my friend, and sometimes I take you for granted, because your you. Your the golden boy. The rebel. It seems like nothing touches you. Like you get everything you want."

"Not everything." Nik said quitetly. When the silence threatened to swallow them. He added, "Just mostly everything." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his smirking red lips.

"God, I hate you." She said smiling herself. Nik sombered.

"Sometimes, I believe that's true.

"Nik-" Bonnie started.

"And sometimes, I realize that you make valid points, and I need to listen to you more instead of pushing on you what I want. I know this job is the most important thing to you. I've seen you kill yourself and sacrifice so many things to be here, to live up to the Bennett legacy. Just because I gamble with my career doesn't mean I get to gamble with yours. I never meant to put you in that situation."

"We put ourselves in that situation."

"We did."

"What were we thinking?"

"We weren't. Well, actually, I was thinking, Bennett's so cute when she's excited."

"Shut up. I was thinking, look at this asswhole."

"What is your preoccupation with wholes?" Bonnie gulped. Thinking of Candice. Thinking of her Grams.

"Wholes are things that you fall into. They devour you."

"Is that a good thing?" Nik said asked looking into her eyes. Bonnie stared back. They moved towards one another. Bonnie could feel his body heat through the thin sweater she had on. She glanced at those lips, and then the the sensor chimed.

*Lt. Gerard,* the computer informed. Bonnie and Nik looked at one another smiling stepping back from one another.

"Open up, dick. I know you still aren't crying over Bennett. I told you to take your frustrations out by whooping Makaro's spoiled ass."

"Enter." Nik said before Marcel gave away any more of their private conversations. Marcel walked into the room.

"Hey. Oh. Damn. Yeah…Me and Branson were about to go shoot some pool. I wanted to see if you wanted to come, but it looks like your busy." Bonnie pursed her lips at the helmsman.

"You wanna go shoot pool?" Nik asked looking down at Bonnie.

"Yeah, Invite her too."

"Shut it." Nik warned.

"I can't."

"I see." Nik said grabbing his sweater.

"No, I want to hang out. I just have this thing. You could come. We could got to the mess after. You weren't at dinner."

"Me and Lexi have the holodeck reserved all night. Come through if y'all ain't too tired later, after the thing." Marcel quipped smiling.

"Get out." Nik smirked at his friend. The man backed out the room.

=/\=

She choked on her words. Pain sliced through her chest as she recounted the most horrible experience of her life.

"And there I was safe and sound as the Intrepid's debris rain down on us. They were happy. They had every right to be. Their planet was safe. They were going to live. The truth is I was happy too." Bonnie snorted. "As partner's lost their loved ones…as children lost their parents." Bonnie whispered as the tears stained her shirt. "What kind a person am I?" She asked her voice small. Her eyes glued to the ground too afraid to look at the man sitting beside her.

"A normal one." Commander Saltzman whispered thinking about Damon. The group was quiet as Bonnie wiped at her face. When her hand landed back in her lap. Nik pulled it into his.

"Thanks for sharing Bonnie." Counselor Addai said turning back to the group.

"What about you Lt. Mikaelson?" You haven't shared with the group.

"No, I'm here for support." Nik said squeezing Bonnie's hand. Everyone ignored the hoarseness of his voice.

"We can support you too." The Captain offered looking at the young Lieutenant.

"Fine...Sometimes, I realize that my life would be completely different if my dad were alive."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Counselor Addai asked.

"A different thing." Nik clarified. Everyone waited for him to continue but when he didn't they moved on.

"Well we've made some progress. Gained two new members." Counselor Addai threw up both her hands. "I know Lt. Mikaelson. You're here for support. Everyone think about your homework and I will see you next week."

Everyone rose, moving chairs around to put Six-Aft back in order.

"Glad to see you two tonight." Captain said walking by.

"Sir." Nik and Bonnie said in unison about to follow her into the hall.

"Thanks Bennett. You said what I was too afraid to say aloud." Saltzman said from behind them.

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie said surprised.

"Mikaelson." The Commander mumbled on his way out the door.

"He hates me." Nik complained.

"Nah. I don't think so. Are we still on for dinner?" Bonnie asked looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You tricked me. You owe me two dinners."

"Fine. I'll see you next Tuesday after group."

"Don't count on it, love. I am parched though, all these sob stories."

"You're terrible. Although, I do have a hankering for some salmon."

"I'm terrible? After the last few days I had, I'm never eating fish again."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Ways

**A/N: I am in the process of rereading** _ **The Place Between**_ **by Psicygni for the fifty-eleventh time. It's a wonderfully brilliant spuhura fanfic. She has many other stories that I recommend, no, demand you read if you are at all interested in Spurhura and/or Spones. As with everything we consume as writers, her work has deeply inspired this one. So the usu. Marcel is cursing, Katerina is fucking, and Nik is murking. Please excuse grammatical errors. I do try.**

 **Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

"The Ways"

* * *

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log- Star Date 53334.02**

We will arrive at Deep Space Nine in a matter of hours, and my crew are beside themselves, to say the least. If I am being honest, I share their anxiousness, which is evidenced by the early hour of this log. It will be good to be amongst our own. The crew has been scouring the Spock to welcome their family and friends. The officers are preparing for the arrival of one of the Federation's most distinguished Ambassadors, Silas Salvatore-Bennett.

We are honored by his visit. His knowledge of interstellar history and negotiation tactics is extensive. His advice on the Delta Quadrant will be invaluable. I will try to limit my queries to not encroach upon the real reason he has chosen the Spock for his escort to New Yaxha, time with his beloved granddaughter. Lt. Commander Bennett has been given a light duty roster to serve as ship liaison, as requested by the Ambassador, despite her objections. I understand the request, and have granted it over the reservations of my Chief Engineer.

The Spock will be restocking and performing extensive maintenance on the shuttles damaged in the Ketwon battle. Commander Jordan and his crew have done fine patch work, but they have expressed the need for specialized equipment in the space station shipyard. Bennett's absence will slow their maintenance schedule. They will manage, and the rest of the crew will be happy to have one more day at the space station.

The Ambassador does not have to arrive at the New Mayan Delegation for another week. The crew will get the much needed R and R, and our new crew member will have more time to acclimate to his new home. It will be interesting to have another Lockwood aboard the Spock. So many of my crew are living in the shadows of loved ones lost. I hope our new Bosun will come to think of the crew as family, and not the people who failed his dear uncle.

I am aware the Spock is beginning to make a name for itself as an orphanage. I am happy to claim that moniker. I wear it as a badge of honor. This crew is my brethren. I pledged an oath to uphold the ideals of the Federation of Planets. The joining of different species, races, and beings to make something bigger than themselves. That's my crew. Despite their vastly different backgrounds and terrible loss, they are still exploring and building the future of verse together.

=/\=

Bonnie snuggled deeper into Nik's neck. His curls tickling her nose. She was floating in the space between slumber and wake. The sweet spot between yesterday and today. After a few more minutes her mind tumbled into the day.

Today her grandfather was boarding. Today she would have to turn over the reigns of the Spock to Ensign Martin while she took leave. Today she would have to decide if she was going to introduce her grandfather to Nik, and what the hell that meant. They were more than friends, but not official, and it was significantly more complicated because Silas Salvatore-Bennett really loved Matt. Her PawPaw still asked her about her ex every time they spoke. This thing with Nik was perfect, so perfect, so easy, and god damn it, so fragile. She knew her PawPaw's visit would upset the balance they had found, the happy peace. There had never been a calm for them except for right now in this perfect moment. She didn't want to murder him on sight. She didn't want to screw his brains out. She wasn't being crushed by an overwhelming sense of guilt and high on the deliciousness that was Nik Mikaelson. This felt stable, sustainable like it would last, not burn hot and quick and dissipate into nothingness. Bonnie knew the calm would not survive the day.

"It's too early for that exceptional brain of yours to be working that hard, dove." Nik yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said tightening his arm around her waist.

"What time do you finally fall asleep?"

"An hour ago."

"You were supposed to wake me."

"Was I?"

"Yes. Did you finish it?"

"Nearly. I begged off at the end. You looked extremely comfortable in my bed. The temptation was unbearable."

"Me or the bed?"

"And." She smiled at that.

"I have to go." Bonnie said sitting up. Her uniform pants looked so far away.

"It's 0400 hours." Nik said rising up on his elbow.

"Yeah. My PawPaw will be here at 1000 hours." Bonnie said forcing herself to swing her legs from out under the covers. Her hand gliding across the fur blanket.

"This isn't real is it?" Bonnie said searching for any reason not to leave.

"Yes and no. It's real mink, but the fur was grown in a laboratory. No one killed defenseless animals."

"Yeah, but still…" Bonnie said about to launch into a study she had read about the ethics of cloned cells. Nik sighed. It was too early for this. He had a full day as well, and he wasn't sure how this next week was going to play out.

"Are you going to moralize over dead cells, or are you going to tell me what you're really thinking?"

Bonnie paused smirking at him. "Why are you like this?"

 _Still stalling_ , Nik thought.

"Honest? I have dealt with Federation politics, palace intrigue, and carefully crafted facades all my life. I'm tired of it." Nik said remembering last night. He thought they were finally being honest with each other, finally moving past their bullshit and moving forward. He still tasted her.

Bonnie pursed her lips rising from the bed. The man fell back against his pillows staring at an ancient Norwegian map.

"Am I going to see you this week?" Nik said quietly listening to her slip into her pants.

"Do you want to see me?" Bonnie returned.

"I thought you would be busy with the shuttle maintenance schedule and the ambassador."

"I'm actually on light duty."

"Are you pregnant? I've heard of immaculate conception, but this is truly miraculous." Nik said amused.

"There are other men on this ship, Lieutenant."

"None worth your precious time."

"I don't know if that is a jab at me or you gloating."

"Why can't it be both?"

"And you wonder why we haven't had sex."

"I don't wonder. When I'm ready I'll let you know."

"Your unbelievable," Bonnie said making sure her hair was not standing all over her head. She looked at the mirror dreading her day. She loved her PawPaw. She wanted to make him proud, but he could be unmovable. _Kinda like the man in the bed, Bonnie_ , the officer thought to herself.

"My grandfather thinks I'm a child he can order around." She said quietly wishing she could stay.

Bonnie was the bravest person Nik had ever met. When she was afraid, when she was overwhelmed, she faced her problems head on. It was powerful. It was something he had always admired/hated about her. He didn't understand her reluctance to visit with Ambassador Salvatore. She was constantly speaking of him and Admiral Bennett... unless it wasn't about her grandfather.

"Apparently, he can." He said goading her. Bonnie huffed, scrunching her eyes at the man.

"Bye."

"Did I offend you?" Nik said, watching that power build as she stormed to the door.

"Only every day since I met you." Bonnie said before the door closed. She walked down the corridor. At this hour the halls of the Spock were still deserted. There was no one there to witness her secret rendezvous. That would change in approximately 30 minutes. She was almost to the lift when she realized she had forgotten her comm.

She sighed walking down to the cartographer's door, and jumped when it slid open automatically. She stepped into the room expecting him to be holding out her badge, but Nik was sound asleep. His face was buried in the pillow she had just abandoned.

She stood there watching him, listening to his breathing. She glanced at the clock, if she didn't leave soon she would walk out right in the middle of shift change. She spotted her comm on the floor by his boots. She reached for it and silently tipped out into the day. The day that Nik, the most private and guarded person she had ever met, gave her access to his private quarters.

=/\=

Caroline could not comprehend what was going on. Her body was being sieged by pure unadulterated pleasure. It was too much. Her heart would burst, her skin would melt off, and she would just disintegrate into a quivering mass. Katerina pulled screams from her that threatened to shred her vocal chords. More than once her body had tried to take flight. Her ass jutting up into the air. Katerina would grab Caroline and anchor the blonde with her touch.

The linguist's breath was ragged. She was on the brink of insanity, and then the Orion bit her. Caroline surrendered to torturous pleasure, letting it overtake her. Katerina's tongues danced up her body until the woman was nipping at her neck.

"Next time, we will use the chains," Katerina teased.

"Next time?" The blonde whispered, wondering if she would ever feel her legs again. Katerina just chuckled, reaching over to the night stand. Caroline could hear the water being wrung from the cloth. Her nipples tightened in anticipation. She sighed when the hot cloth glided across her body wiping away all traces of their lovemaking. The heady fragrance of the perfumed water diffused throughout the air.

Katerina always bathed Caroline after sex. Caroline didn't know if it was a preference or a cultural tradition. She just knew it was wonderful. She lay back completely satisfied watching her lover do her work. Caroline tried to reciprocate once, but Katerina said she was not skilled enough to do it properly. She was a little miffed at that until Bonnie told her she was overreacting and suggested she learn how to do it properly. The computer had no records of an Orion bathing ritual on file. She didn't remember anything from her coursework at the academy. She planned on visiting the library on Deep Space Nine.

Caroline gasped, when the heat of the towel grazed her already overly stimulated button.

"Keep that up and your little ritual will be moot."

"Then we will have to explore that next time as well." Katerina purred.

"When _are_ you free next?"

"I am on standby due to the Ambassador's visit. I may not have the free time we normally require. Maybe if we forego the harness and candle wax we can meet at least thrice this week."

"Thrice?" Caroline asked amused.

"You left your book on ancient Terran language in my quarters."

"No one uses thrice anymore."

"They should. I have found several applications in the past several days."

"You're trying to bring back thrice?" Caroline said giggling.

"Bonnie says I'm badass."

"Badasses don't try to bring back archaic languages."

"If I understand correctly badass is a synonym for rebel."

"Yes."

"And rebels do not always follow norms, conventional wisdom, and regulations."

"Yes, but...nevermind." Caroline said smiling at Katerina. Her girlfriend was way too invested in a her street cred. _Well, they hadn't said...I mean it started as a situationship. Well, no, they were friends first._ Caroline thought.

"Hey..." She started as Katerina was rubbing frankincense into her legs.

PING. "Lt. Commander Bennett," The computer announced.

"Enter," Katerina said.

"No...wait, babe." Caroline said diving for the duvet. The door swooshed open, and Bonnie stepped in with her hands over her eyes. She had been traumatized by Katerina's laissez faire attitude when it came to nudity and voyeurism.

"So...I went to your quarters first Caroline, and I know you got shift in forty minutes, so I hope I'm not intruding." Bonnie said talking into her hands.

"We are finished." Katerina said rising to put away her various toys and supplies. Bonnie removed her hand and immediately put it back. The image of a naked Katerina strolling through her quarters would be permanently burnt into her brain.

"Katerina, we've talked about this." Bonnie said feeling around for the chair she knew was at the desk by the door.

"You have talked about this. You have seen me in my natural state, my most beautiful and attractive state, thrice. I do not see the issue."

"Thrice?"

"Don't even go there. What's up?" Caroline said, wondering why Bonnie wasn't at her post.

"I hate to be that girl, but it's Nik." Bonnie sighed.

"I already told you how I felt. Follow your heart. I have to get ready. Someone took her time this morning. Kat what do you think? Here's more opportunity for you to learn Terran girl talk." Caroline said heading for the bathroom.

"Think about what?" Katerina said sitting in front of Bonnie in the thinnest and shortest robe Bonnie had ever seen.

"So you know me and Lt. Mikaelson are spending time together."

"Yes."

"We have a history."

"You triggered the Battle of Ketwon."

"Yes, but not _that_ history. We also were friends at the Academy."

"That is not what your profiles signify."

"What do they signify?" Bonnie said curious.

"That you are both fierce competitors. Many of the faculty commented on your particular interest in besting one another, and the determination it inspired in both of you. There is also the Langdale Hall Incident."

"Yes, well. We are friends now. More than friends."

"I was not aware you were dating. Your file has not been updated."

"Why do you know that?"

"It is my job. If you are hurt or taken that will affect how Lt. Mikaelson behaves and vice versa which could impact the security of this ship. I keep comprehensive files on all the crew and civilians aboard the Spock."

"It doesn't matter right now, because we are not dating."

"I do not understand."

"Okay, I just want to know if I should introduce him to my grandfather. My PawPaw is really important to me. And yes, we are not dating, but we're doing something, and he's going to notice, and maybe I want him to notice, and...am I rushing this?"

"From what I have been able to comprehend about the inane cultural norms surrounding sex and mating on Terra, family nests are important to Terrans and so are their idols. You talk about your grandparents more than any other family unit which leads me to believe that you idolize them as well."

"Yes?" Bonnie said, not sure where her friend was going with this.

"There is only one other person that you speak of on numerous occasions. He is also the man that caused you to commit the biggest mistake of your career, and served as a catalyst for your outstanding tenure at Starfleet, despite your brief stint in the academy brig." Katerina informed. Bonnie smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Katerina. You are excellent at girl talk." Bonnie said getting up and walking out of the woman's quarters. Caroline entered the room dressed for her shift.

"I did not give her my deliberation." Katerina said confused by the engineer's sudden departure. Caroline smiled, kissing her girl-Katerina on the cheek.

"I heard you. You kinda did...thrice. See you later, Babe."

=/\=

"Who do I have to blame for this? Is there someone I can comm." Marcel said watching Bonnie wiping Niklaus's comm badge until it shined.

"Why are you even here?" Nik growled at him. He was embarrassed at how nervous he felt. How significant this moment felt, and how happy and scared shitless he was that it was happening. There were literally hundreds of girls that tried to lock Nik into this position, and now he was here, voluntarily. She was the only woman he wanted something with. Meeting her PawPaw, the man she idolized, was a pretty big step towards making them real.

"Are you kidding? I'm taping this shit." Marcel said pulling out his tricorder. Bonnie had found them in the cartography lab and asked if Nik wanted to meet the ambassador. One look at his boy and he knew he had to be there to witness the moment the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson lost his edge, and to clown him for the next six weeks with audio.

"Gerard go away. I don't want my grandfather to associate Nik with a flyboy." Bonnie said looking at her watch. _The ship had docked an hour ago. How long does an escort take?_ She thought, wondering if this was the right decision.

Marcel was about to object to that harmful and hurtful stereotype when a message flashed across his tricorder screen. It was from Salvatore.

 _Aw hell_. Marcel sighed reading the message.

"What's wrong. Your date got a case of trilaxian shingles?" Nik said pulling on the bottom of his uniform jersey. If Bonnie had told him earlier he would have pressed his dress uniform.

"Nah. Hey Nik. I just realized I forgot to reinforce the field generator when we set up the sector scan. We should go recalibrate before Cassidy and Saltzman climb all over our asses."

"Now? It's waited this long. Surely, it can wait thirty more minutes." Nik said watching the door.

"That was my boy, Singh, giving me a heads up that the readings are off. We should really go handle this." Marcel said starting to walk away.

"My Grandfather should be here. I mean I guess I can introduce you at dinner." Bonnie said, turning to Nik, knowing that Marcel may like to joke around, but he was serious about his work and career. He was one of the best pilots, if not the best pilot in Starfleet.

"Dinner? Nik we have that thing." Marcel said interjecting trying to will the man to move.

"What thing?" Nik asked confused, finally turning to his friend. The three crewman spun when the doors finally opened to the boarding ramp. Bonnie could already hear her grandfather's trademarked charcoal gray robes sweeping the metal floor. He rounded the corner and beamed at the sight of her.

"Is that my Bunny?" Ambassador Salvatore said stepping into the loading bay of the Spock. Bonnie forgot herself and almost leapt into her PawPaw's arms.

"I missed you so much PawPaw." Bonnie said burying herself in his shoulder. He smelled of peyote and something earthy...probably psychedelic mushrooms.

"Look at you, skin and bones. Are they feeding you on this ship?" Silas said taking in his granddaughter's thin frame. She looked all grown-up in her dress uniform. The senior officers of the Spock all showed up in similar monkey suits to escort him from the space station to the Spock.

"We can lead a horse to water, but we can't make her drink." The Captain said departing the space station corridor with most of her other senior officers.

Bonnie watched as the Spock crew filed out passing her and her grandfather as they went. A bunch of men and women waited, probably his entourage. She released the old man looking around for Nik, to beckon him forward, when she spotted Matt. Her heart caught in her throat.

What was he doing here? On a space station 30 light years away from the home he vowed he would never leave.

"I see you spotted my surprise. I went to that damn farm expecting to have to kidnap him, but it turns out, I didn't have to force him at all." Silas said smiling at the young man. Matt was speechless. He just smiled that sweet smile of his, hanging back with the rest of her grandfather's assistants.

"PawPaw...Matt…" Bonnie was taken aback until she saw the movement to her right.

Nik and Marcel were leaving. _Shit._ Bonnie thought.

"Lt. Commander, please escort the ambassador and his party to their quarters. We are having a lunch banquet in your honor, Ambassador. Lt. Bradley tells me the feast will begin at 1130 hours." Captain Washbourne said.

"Yes, Sir." Bonnie responded.

"I look forward to it." Silas said nodding his head. The Captain smiled at Bennett, and then turned furiously typing orders into her tablet.

"Now, Matt, my dear boy, tell her how miserable you've been without her." Silas said linking his arm in Bonnie's, and clapping his soon-to-be grandson on the back.

=/\=

Marcel watched his best friend take off around the corner. He followed quickly, texting Salvatore. Marcel liked Bonnie. He thought she was an exceptional officer, but he couldn't understand Nik's obsession. She was beautiful. She was smart. They could fuck and had fucked pretty smart girls everyday of their senior year. Of course, she was a legend in the making, but so was Nik, maybe that was the problem, too many lead singers in the band, not enough tambourine players.

She fucked him over junior year, and well it looked like history was repeating itself. Marcel didn't think it was intentional. She was just really focused on her career and trying living up to that goddamn Bennett Legacy. That's something the pilot knew nothing about.

Marcel grew up poor. His dad slaved away trying to put food on the table. His mom died when he was three. Besides his younger brother and sisters he looked after, no one expected anything of him. It shocked everyone on their little moon when he got the Michael Burnam Scholarship to Starfleet Academy. His math instructor wrote the recommendation after he got a perfect score on his aptitude test. He had only come to class that day because some creep was harassing his sister, and he was going to beat his ass on the front lawn of the community college for everyone to see. He never did see that kid.

His father had to box him to get him on the shuttle to San Francisco. "What you think you're going to stay here and do what? Skip the classes I pay for. Cavort with those Venetian girls."

"I could help you at the factory. Bridget needs braces. Lisette needs to finish school. Pierre graduates from high school next year. He wants to go to uni. If I pitch in maybe we can afford it."

"Pitch in? I ask you to do one thing."

"Dad."

"That's right. I'm the dad. You're the son. You're getting on that shuttle if I got to put you on there myself." His father did. He dragged him to the launch pad and pushed him through the door, and dared him to try to get off. After his father mushed him in front of strangers several times. He realized how serious he was. Marcel sat the fuck down.

"Try not to fuck this up. And keep your dick in your pants." Francios Gerard commanded before the shuttle doors closed.

Out of a million sacrifices his father had to make for his family, it was the greatest thing he ever did for him. He found himself at starfleet. He found two brothers at starfleet. He has never had to live up to the expectations Bonnie had to, the pressure must be maddening, but no one fucks with his family.

"You good." Marcel said.

"Fine." Nik said disappearing back into the shadows of his mind.

"You don't look fine." Marcel responded honestly. He had just started to resemble his old self. Admiral Mikaelson's death hit the cartographer hard. Marcel didn't want Nik and Bonnie's shit driving him back into reclusion.

"Tell me bloke. How do I look?" Nik said thinking about the look on Donovan's face. So happy to see her, so smitten. Nik would be happy too if Silas Fucking Salvatore stopped by his house to beg him to take his granddaughter back, his annoyingly alluring granddaughter.

"Like you want to hit something."

"That's actually pretty accurate." Nik said storming towards his office.

"Where are you going?" Marcel asked.

"To recalibrate the fucking generator."

"Oh...Yeah...that was a lie."

"What?"

"We were trying to spare you."

"We?" Nik said spinning towards his friend.

"Me, Salvatore, and Zhu."

"Zhu?" Nik spat. Just then Salvatore rounded the corner with a duffle bag. Klaus crowded him against the wall breathing in his face.

"What have you told your nosy wife about my lackluster love life... and what is that?"

"Our luggage. You ready." Stefan said stepping around him.

"Ready?" Nik said looking around to Marcel.

"The Captain has assigned us to an away mission on Messier 13."

"What?" Nik said not in the mood to be fucked with.

"See, that right there is why we are going to the Arena planet." Marcel shot back.

"I don't have time for this." Nik said walking off. Marcel grabbed him by his collar. The cartographer turned on his friend. They were nose to nose.

"Make time, before you really fuck up your career for a girl who still hasn't figured out how much you love her." Marcel responded.

"Your dangerously close to being the something or someone I'm going to hit." Nik threatened.

"You could do that and get wrecked, or we could get drunk, make some money, and beat some outer ass."

"Yeah...we also need intel on the Maquis contingent in New Yaxha." Stefan said bored. Marcel and Nik had always been like this. The whipped out their dicks to measure them on a monthly bases.

"Washbourne really assigned us this mission? This isn't pity?" Nik said looking from Marcel to Stefan. He looked in their eyes and knew the truth. It was Washbourne doing what she did best, using every situation to her advantage.

"Pity? We are going to the Arena planet. The most dangerous place in Alpha Quadrant. Name anyone on this ship badder than us three muthafuckas right here?" Marcel challenged.

"Good. I see you are ready. Lt. Gerard, you have the comm. I have not had sufficient sustenance today and will be taking my lunch on the commute." Lt. Commander Petrova said walking down the aft corridor to the runabout. She was already in civilian clothing matching that of Messier traditional garb. Her usually silken locks were wild in knotted braids. The skintight pants, leather boots, and suede bustier were jarring especially with a battle ax strapped to her back. The pretty security officer looked like the goddess of war in the middle of their scientific and peacekeeping vessel.

=/\=

"Thanks for having my back." Nik said inputting the coordinates for a particular interesting cluster of stars for future research. Katerina was in the back running inventory on their weaponry. She had already commed their contact and hatched a plan to secure the needed info.

"You're kidding. It will be good to see the Hybrid in action again." Marcel responded.

"Hybrid? Bollocks." Nik said remembering the illegal cage fights they use to frequent on the dark side of Jupiter's moon. They were fucking crazy. There is no way Mudd built that compound to spec. One wrong move and they could have frozen to death or been carted off to jail or sold to slavers or been beaten into a pulp. The latter was a stretch, after all they were still the undefeated intergalactic champions of team cage fights.

"You are lightening fast and surprisingly strong for such a wiry fellow." Stefan said checking med supplies. They were going to need them on the trip back. They were low on dermagenerators. He would have to see if he could score some of Messier 13.

"Whatever you say, ripper." Marcel said weaving the runabout through a particularly heinous debris field. It was clear the Arena Planet's defenses were still in tiptop shape. The black market planet had decimated any incoming warships from governmental entities trying to reign them in.

"You bite one guy by mistake." Stefan said remembering the cage. He got to be something else inside the ring. He got to let his inner demons out. Yeah, sometimes he liked to whip his dick out too.

"I have a feeling that the new Messier 13 champions will be crowned tonight" Marcel said glancing at his friend trying to contain the rage until they were locked into a metal dome.

"I would bet on it." Nik growled calculating the remaining hours to his salvation.

=/\=

Bonnie had been trying to slip away to check on Nik, but her grandfather would not let her alone. He wanted to see where she worked. He wanted to see the Warp X engine she had been working on. He wanted to review the files on the Battle of Ketwon to make sure she wasn't being treated unfairly. He wanted Matt to tell her what he had been up to, and of course he wanted to play matchmaker.

She and Matt smiled politely when he launched into his spiel about what makes a lasting relationship work. She had to admit, he and Grams had been together for half a century. He might have some insight. Bonnie was so confused.

Matt left her. He said he couldn't do it anymore. Now he was here, right when she had finally made up her mind to move forward with Nik. He was here finally doing the grand sweeping gesture she had been wanting for months, waiting for him to change his mind. He hadn't it. He didn't even come to see her off. It gave her a lot of time to think.

In those months, she realized that he left her when she needed him most. The Intrepid incident left her hallowed out. Their breakup almost finished the job. She knows he did it out of fear and jealousy. She certainly gave him some cause to be jealous. Her and Nik never had sex, but she was cheating, emotionally. She could admit that now. She wouldn't then, but the truth is she had been cheating longer with her career.

He had forgiven her. He was here. Seven years of kisses, cuddles on the couch, and inside jokes rushing to the front of her mind. The reunions and vacations he spent with her family. They loved him, well, everyone except Grams. They had picked out their children's names. He was going to remodel the farmhouse his mother had left him and his sister. He promised he would live aboard the intrepid if and when they got pregnant, even though he hated space, and being confined in a ship. He was here. On a ship, in space, asking her to take him back, while she sailed with the one person he hated most...Nik.

"I'm going to freshen up before we head down to the banquet. I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"PawPaw." Bonnie tried.

"He left his farm in the middle of harvest, Bonnie. He fucked up, but you know a little something about that." Bonnie looked down at her feet. This is why she didn't need to tell her Grams everything about her love life.

"Ambassador." Matt warned.

"She knows I love her, and want the best for her. That's why I only tell her the truth. I'm going to freshen up."

"THC will affect the air filters in your room."

"Renee should have alleviated that problem by now." The Ambassador said walking into his quarters. Bonnie sighed. She was already getting a migraine. She looked up at Matt who had not moved. He couldn't possibly want to do this now.

"I should go and check in with the crew." Bonnie started.

"Any crew in particular?" Matt responded. Bonnie huffed rolling her eyes.

"That's really none of your business." Bonnie shotback.

"Hey...You're right. I'm sorry. I have no right to say those things, or to even be here now, out of the blue. But your grandfather is right, I didn't hesitate." Matt said motioning towards his quarters. So he did want to do this now. Bonnie walked into the room that had just held her Grams months ago. How ironic.

"It took my Grandfather to come get you to make the trip?" Bonnie said trying to sort through everything she was feeling. Matt sat on the couch. Bonnie felt weird. This felt too intimate, a bit dishonest. She sat in one of the chairs. The couch would have ratcheted up her disquiet even more.

"Honestly, I wanted to. Hundreds of times, but how could I? With the way I acted. There is no excuse. I know this has been your dream...forever." Matt said gesturing toward the stars outside.

"And I selfishly asked you to give it up, and when you wouldn't, I threw a tantrum." He continued.

"You were scared." Bonnie offered.

"I was, but I was also jealous." Matt admitted.

"Matt, you love what you do as much as I do. You're the only person I know that gets geeked about rotating crop schedules." Bonnie said smiling.

"I had Vicki look up the crew roster." Bonnie sobered, trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Why didn't you say anything...I didn't choose this assignment." Bonnie clarified.

"I know, and because you were already going through so much."

"So you thought breaking up with me would be better?" Bonnie asked letting the hurt color her voice.

"I thought...you know what, it's not important what I thought." Matt said looking down at his hands.

"No...what?" She couldn't help herself.

"It seemed like fate." Matt smiled sardonically.

"Fate?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You wouldn't settle on a date. Better and better commissions kept coming up, I honestly didn't know when I was going to get to spend more than a few days with you every six months. And then you were home. I thought they would give you a breather after such a traumatic experience. We would get married. Maybe even get pregnant before you shipped back out, but it was two months. Just months before they offered you another position, and you took it." Matt said shaking his head.

"Matt, I was lost. I was searching for anything that would give me meaning."

"Exactly. You were a shell of yourself, and you jumped to be back in the black. Even after what this life had taken from you. I realized I would always be looking up at the sky wandering when you would come home. I wasn't enough for you."

"Matt." Bonnie whispered wishing he would have said something, anything then.

"Vicki told me I was crazy, and I should take a year off and join you, try to understand. I asked her to pull everything she knew about the Spock, maybe they needed a civilian botanist. That's when I saw his name. I almost ended it then."

"I didn't know." Bonnie said starting to understand the real reason they broke up.

"Vicki explained that you wouldn't be briefed for another month, so you had no idea. I tried, but I couldn't stop thinking about it: you needing the stars like air, you suffocating and withering away on earth with me and him there to share in something you love so much."

"I wanted to share it with you also. I wanted you to understand."

"I know, and I realize, I can't, not like him." Matt said getting up and walking over to the window.

"Matt?" Bonnie said watching him. He was quiet for several moments. He turned to her.

"I came here to win you back. To fight like your grandfather wants me to. Like I want to."

"Matt." Bonnie started.

"It's okay. The moment I stepped off the ship, I realized I had already lost. And, your grandfather probably had realized it was over before he stepped foot on my farm. That's why I'm probably really here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and I want the best for you. So I'm going to be honest with you. You need to be honest with yourself and your family, so you can make the right decision this time."

"This time?"

"How many times have we been here Bonnie? We're being honest. I lost you your junior year in Starfleet. It's fate."

=/\=

Bonnie had been to Nik's quarters and the cartography lab. She had been to Marcel's quarters. She had been to the holodeck. She had been to the observation deck and the mess, and now she was going to six-aft as a last resort.

Her grandfather was in for the night, probably high as a kite, harassing her Grams. Matt was touring the hydroponics bay. Lt. Aimee Bradley had invited him to take a look at their greenhouse setup at the banquet that she had catered. Bradley's crops always tasted pretty good to Bonnie, but I guess when the famed botanist Matt Donovan of Donovan Farms was onboard it would make sense to get his input. She knew Matt was a big deal in the farming community, but Bradley and the plant crew were downright giddy.

She had been wondering around the ship for hours looking for Nik or someone who knew where he was. She would not stoop to ask the senior staff. The computer said his location was unavailable. She didn't even know that was an option. He was either on board or not. She looked at her watch. Maybe he spent the night on the space station. She could run over to Quarks to see if he was there quickly and make it back before curfew.

She headed for the boarding bay. She was about to go out into the corridor, when she saw the sign pointing to sickbay. Salvatore would know where he was and he was working D shift this week because they were short-staffed with all the crew taking shore leave.

She walked into the bay. It was deserted. "This is bullshit." Bonnie said.

"What's bullshit?" Dr. Zhu said coming from her office.

"Oh...nothing. Nothing, Sir."

"Are you injured Lt. Commander?" Zhu said one of her brows arched.

"No. I was just looking… You know what...nevermind. I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Looking?" Zhu prodded amused.

"I was looking for Nurse Salvatore."

"Hmm." Pearl uttered. _Of Course. I should have known._ The doctor thought. _Mikaelson was pissed, and Bree guessed he wouldn't call, and now she was playing keep away to maintain the peace on her ship while they had company. My old friend has completely slipped into her role as guardian. After fifteen years of marriage she has forgotten what young love feels like._

"I can come back later." Bonnie smiled turning towards the door.

"He won't be here later. He's on a mission to Messier 13." Zhu informed.

"The Arena Planet? Why?" Bonnie asked horrified. People went to that planet and were never heard from again.

"That's classified."

"Of course. Yes, Sir. Sorry to bother you, Sir." Bonnie said completely embarrassed.

"No bother. Besides, my husband can handle himself. They used to call him the ripper."

"I didn't mean to imply…He's just so…"

"Emotional. I know." Pearl said setting down the pad she was holding in her hand.

"Yes."

"We can say that about a lot of people on this ship." Pearl said pointedly.

"Yes, Sir." Bonnie responded unsure she was catching what the doctor was throwing. She moved toward the exit again.

"Besides, he's not alone. I might worry, but the three he's got with him." Pearl added.

"Three?" Bonnie said moving back towards the doctor.

"Yeah. I kind of pity the outers. I wouldn't want to face them on a good day, let alone a day like today."

"Like today?" Bonnie asked confused.

"With all the excitement... all the visitors. It can be... stressful."

"Emotional." Bonnie said quietly, finally understanding.

"Like I said. I wouldn't worry. Now the outers, from what I hear, they have something to worry about." Pearl said picking up her pad and walking back into her office.

=/\=

Messier 13, or the Arena planet as the outers called it, was really a Moon circling a F class planet. The tiny satellite was covered in craters, and home to some of the most dangerous and devious species in the verse. The giant indentions made perfect pits for gladiator style fights and the acid filled ocean made perfect graves. Many a creature had been beaten, and then had their existence erased by the bubbling fuschia acid. What's worse is every now and again a crater would rupture and a geiser of acid would vomit, spewing skin melting liquid on Arena patrons, settlers, and competitors.

Gambling, prostitution, drug-use, piracy, and smuggling were par for the course on the Arena Planet, but murder and assault, you had to pay to see that. The Federation had long thought Gui, the self made king of this settlement controlled the eruptions or are at least were aware of how to predict them. The biggest challengers to his power always seemed to be swallowed by the "natural disasters". This is an astonishing feat since the atmosphere played with most technology, but then again when you run a black market open to anyone and anything brave enough to visit, anything is possible.

Stefan and Katerina stood by the cage bars watching Nik pummel his last opponent. Stefan was nauseous. The poor man's face had started to swell and resembled ground beef. The crowd sitting in the risers above the crater had even grown bored. Katerina made notes on the cartographer's fighting style and plan to implement some of it into her techniques. She was also cataloging ways to take the man down if she ever had need or want to.

Marcel kept his foot on his opponents chest. The man had started to stir. "Stay down or you'll end up looking like your four friends over there." Marcel informed him.

The Romulan glanced at the bodies laying in unnatural positions. Either they were dead or their bones were severely broken. His Philosian comerad's leaves were brown and withered. The blood and gore was overwhelming his senses, and the sound, thwack...thwack... the sound of that madman beating into the Klingon's flesh was enough to pretend he was still unconscious.

Marcel had actually forgot how violent Nik could be. Nik had always stopped himself from crossing the line in the fights, but the lieutenant had unleashed the pain and fury that had been buried inside him for months, maybe even years. He thought Nik had fucked Bonnie out of his system long ago, or at least excised her with their passive aggressive bullshit senior year. Marcel didn't know if those knuckles bled more from grief over his father or jealousy over the hick. Either way, 17 species had got their asses whipped tonight, and the pilot had made a small fortune.

The Klingon finally fell unconscious. Nik stood up straight looking for anyone else to pulverize. The crowd egging him on. "Hybrid! Hybrid! Hybrid!" Apparently cage fighting circles were small and shockingly informed.

He eyed the Romulan. Who unfortunately chose that moment to take a peek at the crazed cartographer. Nik began to march over when the Klingon at his feet brandished a knife and slashed the back of the officer's leg.

The scream that rang out was terrifying. The crowd went silent. Nik stomped on his arm. The Klingon dropped the blade in pain. Next thing anyone knew Nik had the knife in this hands driving it into the man's palms. The shouts of bloodlust from the audience were deafening. Nik ripped the blade back out with skin and blood slinging through the air. He lifted it above the man's chest and drove it down. Nik was knocked off the man before he could make contact. Boos erupted in the Arena.

Nik and Stefan rolled, and then were on their feet, glowering at one another.

"Stand down. You've gone too far." Stefan commanded.

"I'll tell you when I've gone too far, mate."

"Kill him!" A Klingon woman shouted from the stands.

"Look at you. You're covered in blood-green, red, blue. You've done enough fighting for tonight."

"You all wanted to come to the Arena Planet. You wanted me to fight. I'm fighting. Move let me finish this mission." Nik said trying to move around him.

"No, Nik. Get a hold of yourself." Stefan said grabbing his arm.

"If I don't? You going to run tell your wife, like the good little boy you are." Nik breathed at his gossip of a friend.

"That's rich. Coming from the immature asswhole who can't handle rejection like a grownup." Stefan said tired of Nik's shit. He was so gifted and wasted it on bullshit like this.

Nik lunged for the nurse. Stefan dodged him easily, having mostly watched from the sidelines for most of the night while Nik blindly attacked anything moving in the cage with them. Nik charged him again this time punching him in the jaw. Stefan took the hit like a champ and landed a pretty nasty blow to Nik's kidneys. The cartographer would be peeing blood.

"Ripper! Ripper!" The crowd began to chant.

Nik grabbed Stefan by the neck, and then yelped in pain. Katerina had kicked him in his fresh wound. She jumped up and elbowed him in the face. The cartographer dropped to the floor, and the crowd went wild. She eyed Stefan. He raised his arms in surrender. Marcel jogged over to check on Nik.

"You okay?" He said to Stefan once he was satisfied that Nik was breathing normally.

"Okay? I would have been better if you would have back me up." Stefan said irate.

"What? You jumped in the middle of that." Marcel answered.

"He was going to kill him." Stefan said pointing to the Klingon who may actually be dead from all the abuse he had taken.

"He wasn't going to kill him. Just maim him." Marcel reasoned.

"This is why he acts like this. You enable him."

"I enable him?"

Katerina placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "You both enable him. Pick him up so we can collect our winnings, and find our contact." Katerina said heading for the opening to the cage. The Romulan rose. She kicked him in the head on the way out to secure the top prize for a group TKO. They needed to look as authentic and ruthless as possible.

"She really is the baddest muthafucka on the ship." Marcel sighed watching her stroll up the ramp, no doubt in search of the bar.

"Yep." Stefan said grabbing Nik's shoulder. Stefan could tell it was out of place. Finally, he was going to get to use the bone relocator.

=/\=

"PawPaw I don't need a Vulcan meditation robe." Bonnie said watching the promenade as her Grandfather perused the various wares on display.

"All the girls your age are wearing them with jeans." Silas said fingering the robes in front of the tailor's shop. Garak had died two years before, but his son had taken over the business.

"Isn't that...disrespectful." Bonnie said thinking about the numerous Starfleet courses she took that featured cultural and interspecies ethics. She also thought about the prideful nature of Vulcans, and their obsession with preserving their culture ever since Nero and the Narada.

"And hot." Matt said glancing at the Bajoran women swaddled in grey cloth. He was about to have a heat stroke just looking at them.

"You know I would not condone unsanctioned cultural appropriation. They are not true replicas. The ceremonial script is not even in High Vulcan just some gibberish some idiot made up, and all the proceeds go to the building of the new state of the art Vulcan Science Academy."

"How did you get the Vulcan High Council to agree to that?" Bonnie said amazed.

"They commissioned me and my team to find an investor and ally that would help build their academy. It would be the last step in solidifying New Vulcan as an intergalactic power. I showed them the projected credit transfers without having to kowtow to a pesky foreign government. Besides, all Vulcans think that humans are foolish and hedonistic. I simply suggested to the council, 'why not use human impulses to your advantage. Everyone gets what they want.'"

"They must be desperate to let humans walk around in knockoff ceremonial robes." Bonnie said inspecting the embroidery on the garments on display. It certainly looked real. Then again she wasn't fluent in High Vulcan.

"They are being paid to let humans make fools of themselves. You say desperate. I say logical." Silas reasoned.

"Brilliant." Caroline said her eyes starry. Since she was all caught up with work, and her bae was MIA, Caroline tagged along with Bonnie to get to know her legendary grandfather. One hour with Silas Salvatore had completely changed her outlook on several cultures in the quadrant.

"Please do not puff up his head anymore then it already is, Caroline, and don't think I haven't realized you were going to let me walk around like a fool, PawPaw." Bonnie accused

"Of course, I would have got _you_ a real one. I was blessed with several yards of traditional fabric and silk sashes emblazoned with my family name in High Vulcan. One trip to a New Vulcan tailor and I can have yours to you within weeks." Bonnie scrunched her nose.

"Your Grams wore hers to the Tellarite Opera last month and was the envy of everyone there." Silas added.

"And what did you wear?" Bonnie said smiling at the old man. His eyes always lit up when he was talking about her grandmother.

"You know I have sensitive skin that needs to breath." Silas said patting his cotton robes.

"See! No, PawPaw. I can see it now, you will tell the story for years of how you tricked your wife and granddaughter into wearing robes that said nose-picker on it."

Caroline gasped and then burst into a fit of laughter. Bonnie's grandfather was hilarious.

"I would not do that. Matt help me out." Silas said feigning outrage.

"Sorry, Sir. It kind of sounds like you." Matt said laughing.

"Caroline, my dear, please tell me you are not listening to anything these hooligans are saying." Silas said hooking his arms into hers and pulling her away to the tea shop.

"No, Sir. Not at all." Caroline assured him.

"You see, Bonnie. I knew I liked her. If I wasn't married to the most beautiful and violent woman in the verse." Silas said looking back at his granddaughter and her paramore.

"Caroline, do not fall for his charms." Bonnie warned.

"Where do you get this cynicism from?" Silas asked turning to her.

"Probably, the man in front of me." Bonnie shot back, her hands on her hips.

"Good girl. I need to take a break. You young folks are too much for me." Silas said looking around.

"PawPaw" Bonnie sighed.

"Bunny, Where's the nearest hydroponics bay?" Silas smiled sweetly.

"I am not coming to get you if you end up in the constable's brig." Bonnie informed.

"You won't have to. That's what Adrianna is for." Silas said looking over the map in the center of the promenade. _They made this script so hard to read,_ Silas thought.

"Do any of your assistants actually assist you with diplomacy?" Bonnie asked.

"I think one of them does the typing."

"I'm not enabling you." Bonnie declared.

"Caroline?" Silas said turning to the blonde with a smile. Caroline looked at her friend and then back to the dignitary, biting her lip.

"Uhh, it's on level D." Caroline submitted.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie exclaimed. 'I can't believe you."

"He's an ambassador." Caroline responded.

"He's a conman." Bonnie huffed.

"Same thing really." Silas said smiling, and walking off to the lift. Bonnie shook her head as he went.

Matt had to admit he would miss the back and forth that those two got up to. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Where's the nearest restaurant." He said walking over to the same map Silas had just left.

"The Klingon place is around the corner." Caroline offered.

"I'm not in the mood for worms and bodily fluid." Matt said joking.

"Matt." Bonnie said looking around to make sure no one heard him. It was not only offensive, they were on Deep Space Nine. The Klingons would try to take an apology out of his hide. It would be another incident with an alien race and a past lover.

"Sorry." He said remembering where he was and who he was with.

"Quark's is down the hall." Caroline tried again.

"I'm going to head to Quark's. You guys want something." Matt said taking off in the direction Caroline pointed.

"I _am_ hungry too." Caroline informed her friend.

"Let's go." Bonnie said shrugging. Who knew how long her grandfather would take to "refresh" himself.

=/\=

Bonnie bit into her bacon cheeseburger savoring the flavors. It had been made in the back by hand. No replicators. Matt was crazy. The bill was going to be astronomical, but he said they could get what they wanted. Farmlife must be good.

"I wonder if Sisko ever sat in this chair?" Caroline said looking around the landmarked restaurant.

"Who?" Matt said drinking his handspun shake.

"He doesn't know who Admiral Benjamin Sisko is?"

"No, but he probably knows Dr. Keiko O'Malley."

"What about her?" Matt said wiping his hands on his napkin.

"What about her? You're sitting in Quark's on Deep Space Nine. Her home for like 10 years."

"Really? I knew her husband was in Starfleet."

"God...Bonnie." Caroline said outdone.

"I know." Bonnie said acknowledging her friend's dismay that not everyone worshipped Starfleet. It was refreshing in undergrad. Here was this smart, handsome, and low-key farm boy showing her there was more to life than Starfleet. Caroline was looking at him like he was a complete yokel. How wrong most people had it. She threw Matt a bone. "You know, Jacob Sisko right?"

"The author? _Dominion_ was pretty good. So is his cookbook."

"Benjamin is Jake's dad." Caroline said excited. Matt brow rose looking at her. Bonnie's blonde friend was intense. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't understand." Caroline said dipping her onion ring into Trebian plant sap.

"Like I said Terran through and through." Bonnie smiled squeezing Matt's hand.

"OMG. Is that the Captain?" Caroline whispered looking up to the balcony.

Captain Washbourne sat above them in a booth. The glistening black hair that was usually pulled back into a bun was flowing over her bare shoulders. Her long toned legs that Bonnie had never noticed were on display and crossed at the knee. Her nails were painted a brilliant blue, and currently scratching through the hair of a man with pale freckled skin and strawberry blonde hair.

"Looks like the other Captain Washbourne has arrived." Bonnie said.

"That certainly looks like a nice welcome." Matt said turning back to his shake.

"Omg. She's hot." Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline. She's our superior officer." Bonnie chastised.

"Been there. Done that." Caroline answered.

"She's married, and attached to her husband right now." Bonnie pointed out.

"Do we know that's her husband? I can't see his face." Caroline said squinching through the soft lights and numerous bodies populating the night spot.

"I would hope so with where his hand is placed." Matt said smiling. Their captain was a looker. He could see that when she greeted them earlier that week in her uniform.

Caroline snickered. Bonnie tried not to look up again, but she did look around the room and found it was filled with a lot of her crew and their mates. Even Zudi was sharing a large bowl with another gelatinous lifeform that was orange instead of Zudi's usual purple. Bonnie didn't want to know why they were sloshing back and forth.

"Is that the new bosun?" Caroline asked jarring Bonnie from her thoughts.

"I think so." Bonnie said taking in the young hispanic man talking to the CO just outside the doors of Quark's. Commander Saltzman looked happier than usual, but who could blame him. His twin girls were adorable as they chased each other around their father's legs.

Their mouths were stained red probably from the slusho and ice cream parlor. The girls had also visited the arcade. Bonnie could see one of Prisha's animated Henna tattoos. Butterflies flitted over both of the girls arms. Every now and then they would stop and grab unto their father as he talked. He would pat their rainbow-colored heads as he conversed with Lt. Lockwood.

Bonnie hoped the insta-dye from the cosplay booth didn't get all over his uniform like it did hers when she, Katerina, and Caroline died their hair green for St. Patrick's Day. Both men stopped talking and came to attention as Bonnie's grandfather walked past them, his attendants in tow. Bonnie shook her head.

"Your PawPaw is cool, Bonnie. You made him sound so intimidating."

"He knows how to turn on the charm until you realize he has charmed you into doing what you intended not to do, or given way too much of yourself." Bonnie said softly. She thought of all the things she had ever wanted in her life and wondered what was truly her desires and not the expectations of her juggernaut grandparents. What's worse is they wanted her to accomplish these great feats but refused to give her any meaningful help.

When Nik, Stefan, and Rebekah were getting top of the line supplies at the academy. She had the basic stuff and sometimes second hand items. Most professors knew Nik and Rebekah by sight when they walked into a classroom. They had attended all the Starfleet functions with their parents for years. Grams thought networking was for kissups, and PawPaw said she needed to see what she could do on her own. It didn't help that Nik and Marcel were considered gifted, and she was just plain smart at an academy that only accepted the best of the best.

Both her grandparents were unwavering when it came to her education. They expected excellence, hard work, and self-sufficiency. It was a wonder she didn't run off like her mom or avoid them like Lucy. No, as much as she bitched, she loved them and Starfleet. Bonnie could often appreciate what they were trying to teach her. She knew she wanted to be here, and she wanted to show them she could surpass their expectations.

"You can't live for your grandparents Bonnie. You'll never be happy." Matt said quietly watching her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt. But did you say that Silas Salvatore was your grandfather?" A strange man in orange asked. It's as if he had appeared out of nowhere. Bonnie hadn't seen him walk up to the table.

"Yes. Why?" Bonnie said hesitantly. Her hand hovering above her phaser. Caroline too was on high alert. Her phaser was already charged and set to stun. Matt had slowly leaned down and got a hold of the knife in his boot. It was more than once Bonnie and her family had been threatened because of what Silas did for a living.

"How incredible. I'm an old friend of your grandfather. When you speak to him tell him I said hello."

"I will, but.." Bonnie started, but the man walked away from her before she could finish.

"I didn't get your name." Bonnie said watching the man weave through the crowd.

"Weird." Caroline said sipping on her rootbeer float.

"I'm officially ready to go home." Matt said finishing off his chilli cheese fries.

"I know him from somewhere." Bonnie said looking back to see if she could get another look at the man, but he was gone.

"He said he was friends with you grandfather." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah...that's not it though. And shut up Matt. When was the last time you were off world or out of the galaxy for that matter? You need to soak in the culture, bask in the glory of your adoring fans."

"What adoring fans?"

"Plant Crew." Bonnie and Caroline said together.

"You have got the botanist, herbalists, and even some of the xenobiologists all hot and bothered." Bonnie explained.

"It's going to be a no, unless they want to meet me on Earth. I don't plan on coming back out here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bonnie said. "But, I feel like the Chef will gladly resign her commission."

"Shut up."

"She's not lying. Besides I wouldn't want to deal with trying to feed these geeks, freaks, and flyboys." Caroline said.

"I hear the cartographer is a real asswhole."

"Hey." Bonnie said looking at her ex.

"Hey." He returned unapologetic. "He stole my girl." Matt said putting his hand up to order a beer.

"He has a point." Caroline said waving over one of her own.

"He does." Bonnie said quietly, wondering how their missing crew was fairing on the Arena Planet.

=/\=

"Would you stop that?" Stefan said glaring at Nik. The cartographer had an ugly bruise on the side of his face that he kept touching.

"It hurts like hell." Nik said looking over to the raven-headed man that had been watching him all night. He was surrounded by outers. Most of them betazoid if their clothes were any indication. His stalker must hold some weight on this planet.

"That happens when you use your head as a weapon." Stefan returned.

"Everyone can't be rippers." Nik said sipping his blood wine. The man was unabashedly glaring now. Maybe Nik had cost him a lot of money.

"What are you looking at?" Stefan said following the Lieutenant's eyes.

"I think the outer has a problem with me."

"I think we need to go before you start an intergalactic incident."

"I'm minding my business."

"Stop staring. Your challenging him on his own turf."

"Why didn't you go into command again?"

"I only wanted to be responsible for myself."

"Then why are you mothering me?"

"You know what. You're right. Fuck you. I'm done."

"Is this the part where you cry like a bitch?"

Stefan shook his head, and walked to the other end of the bar.

=/\=

"You're certain?" The Arcturian said.

"It's definitely a North American P-51 Mustang . Where did you get this?" Marcel said, staring at the disassembled plane.

"Mind your business Hu-man." The Ferengi said salivating at the pile of gold-pressed latinum that would soon be his.

"Are you some kind of collector of human artifacts?" Marcel said looking up at the Arcturian.

"Gerard." Katerina warned. Marcel pressed his lips closed. He didn't like earth's treasures and relics being looted and sold to the highest bidder, especially, something so close to his heart, but they were on a mission, and she did outrank him.

"We have verified your cargo. Give us the proof that the Maquis are planning an attack on New Yaxha."

"Of course. First, tell us Orion, about the Hybrid."

"The Hybrid?" Marcel asked his eyes darkening.

"How did a mere human best both a Klingon and a Romulan?"

"We are all aware of the volatility of human emotion. Many humans use it as fuel in such situations. The surveillance." Katerina demanded her hand out.

"How much do you want for him?" The Arcturian asked.

"What?" Marcel said his hand moving to his phaser.

"The Hybrid, what is your price, Orion."

Katerina blanched. She wanted to kill everyone in the room, especially this man with his melted face and odious prejudices.

"I am not a slave trader, sex doll, or drug-dealer." Katerina said through gritted teeth. Katerina reached for her battle ax and the cowards backed up. A large lurian woman stepped up, her leathery beige hand on an ancient phaser that looked like it had seen better days.

"I am, however, pissed that I have had to ask for the information you promised me, thrice." Katerina continued.

"Thrice?" Marcel said confused.

"My universal translator...it must be malfunctioning. I did not understand the last word? Can you hear me? I am sorry I offended you. I assumed..."

"Understand this. Hand over the information, or you and your friends are going for a swim." Katerina said effectively ending the negotiation.

=/\=

"Why is Stefan sitting at the end of the bar?" Marcel said walking up to Nik with the Maquis plans in a waterproof document tube strapped safely to his back. The Maquis were smart. You couldn't hack paper. These plans were probably out of date before they left the New Mayan Delegation, but at least the Federation had an idea what they were dealing with now.

"He's throwing a tantrum."

" _He's_ throwing a tantrum?" Marcel said smirking.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, mate?"

"You know what it means. He's had your back. We've had your back."

"Where's Salvatore? We need to go." Katerina said securing all of her belongings.

"Go? We haven't even…" Marcel started.

"The Arcturian is a middleman, a diplomat. Someone has taken an interest in Mikaelson. We need to go before they send out the army."

Marcel waived Stefan over to them.

"We're going." Marcel said.

"Going? We haven't even…" Stefan started.

"I know." Marcel agreed.

"It's probably for the best." Nik said quietly, glancing over to the man and his entourage. Marcel nodded. Stefan ignored him.

Back on the shuttle Stefan tended to Katerina's and Marcel's minor scrapes and bruises. When it was Nik's turn he made no effort to move. Salvatore sat, scrolling through his medical pad. No one said anything. Katerina sighed.

"Lt. Mikaelson, we have a long voyage home through the outer rim. I am not certain we were not followed. I need my navigator and cartographer at 100 percent. Salvatore, see that he is 100 percent."

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

"Gerard, you have the comm. I need to revitalize."

"Yes, Sir." Gerard said. After she was gone both men remained quiet. Marcel popped his lips.

"Nik"

"What?"

"Stop being a bitch."

"For crying out loud. You know why we're here, despite the mission I'm sure was just for Gerard and Petrova, I'm fucking miserable, and I took it out on you, but already knowing all of this, you could cut me some slack, mate."

"Fuck you." Stefan said using the ships sensors to run bioscans on the injured officer.

"Do you see...Do you see what I mean?" Nik said, proving his point.

"Stefan?"

"What?" The Nurse said automatically.

"Stop being a bitch."

"Fuck you too." Stefan continued his work. Nik was fine. He was always fine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Marcel asked generally confused.

"He's what's wrong with me." Stefan ground out.

"Was he hit about the head? He's gone mad." Nik jeered, smirking.

"He's doing it again. Whining. Throwing a tantrum. He almost killed a man, why? She's had a fiance since you met her. She's a fucking Bennett. She told you she loved him. But no, you just had to have your way."

"I would be very careful." Nik said quietly.

"Or what? You going to beat me up? Are you going to knock me unconscious, stab me in my stomach, because a girl told you no."

"She didn't tell him no." Marcel interrupted.

"Fuck you, Marcel. You both deserve one another. I'm tired of cleaning up after your ungrateful ass. And you should be too, Gerard." Stefan said turning his back on his friends. Marcel exhaled, shaking his head.

"Are you?" Nik asked.

"What?" Marcel said calculating how long before they hit the debris field.

"Are you tired of cleaning up after me?"

"Nah man. I don't see it as cleaning up after you, and no matter what he says I don't think Sally boy doeis either, but…"

"But?"

"I am tired of you doing stupid shit over this girl."

"It's not over _this_ girl." Nik said.

"So what? You hate Starfleet now. You don't care about your career anymore? Or is it your dad?"

"It's…" Nick began, but paused not even sure what he was going to say. He just knew this was more than him being jealous of the boy scout, not much more, but more.

"It's?" Marcel prompted. He was really worried about his friend.

"I started down this path before my father died...I can not put it in words. But Bonnie isn't just some girl, and she never will be, to me. My life is shit."

"It really isn't." Marcel said exasperated trying to get him to understand how lucky they had it.

"It feels like it is. When she's there, even when she's being mean, and righteous, and judgemental, and annoying I still feel less lost."

"Bonnie's a human being man. She's not your medicine." Marcel said earnestly. Stefan looked over to his friend shocked by his honesty.

"I know that."

"Do you? What happens when you can't take her no more." Marcel said slowing down for a pod of gormaganders.

"I don't know. All I know is, if she gives me inch…"

"You're going to take light years, no matter the fallout." Stefan said quietly.

"Where she's concerned, absolutely."

=/\=

With her grandfather on a conference call, and Matt on his way back to Earth, Bonnie had the afternoon free. So naturally, she had been staking out the boarding bay. Caroline said Petrova had finally commed her, and that they should be back within the hour. Caroline would be right beside her if she hadn't been requested by her grandfather as a cultural advisor during his call.

Bonnie had checked her comm constantly since her breakfast with the blonde, but she had gotten zilch. No "Hey, sorry I ghosted you." No "What the fuck is he doing here, and I never want to see you again." No "We need to talk." Bonnie guessed she was back on the shit list.

Fate. Matt said it was fate. Hell, the priestess of an alien race said it was fate. Then why the fuck was this shit so hard? Bonnie sighed, and scrolled to the next article on her pad when movement caught her eye. Bonnie had just missed the blonde strolling past the bay doors.

"Lt. Forbes?" Bonnie called engineer eyes widened when the woman came back around the corner.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" Bonnie said getting up from her makeshift stool to hug her old friend.

"Hi Bonnie." Rebekah returned. Bonnie couldn't help but notice her greeting was not as warm.

"I came to visit Nik and Finn." Rebekah informed.

"Nik's off world." Bonnie responded.

"I know. Finn filled me in."

"Really? How long have you been here?"

"I got to DS9 late last night. I'm actually considering traveling with the convoy to New Yaxha. No one is really following the story back home."

"How is the news business treating you?"

"Very poorly, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but you know what I mean."

Unfortunately Bonnie did. Rebekah chose earth and her career over Marcel, like Bonnie chose Matt and Starfleet. The kicker is that not only did she lose Nik, she lost almost everyone in their inner circle. Rebekah claimed to understand, but she faded away like the rest of them. Bonnie understood, afterall, he was her brother, but Stefan and Tiki were her friends first.

"Same old Beks. I've actually been rethinking some of my past decisions of late."

"I heard."

"I bet. The question is what have you heard and from whom? Finn, your Mom, Marcel?" Bonnie said smiling.

"Cute...but really...does it really matter?"

"Probably not." Bonnie said quietly. Both women turned when the new Bosun rounded the corner with a transport cart.

"Hi, we haven't officially met. I'm Lt. Commander Bonnie Bennett, Assistant Chief Engineer." Bonnie said stretching out her arm.

"Lt. Tyler Lockwood, the Ship Bosun, Sir. It's an honor to meet you."

"Did we finally get in our shipment of supplies, Lockwood? Engineering has been waiting on a few things."

"Actually, it came yesterday. I delivered it to Ensign Martin."

"Oh...yeah...Martin." Bonnie said thinking about all the time she and her crew had lost while she was being a glorified tour guide.

"I am actually here to collect and catalog the artifacts and discharged weapons from the latest mission."

"Do you know when they will be here?" Bonnie asked overly excited.

"They've docked, and are preparing to depart."

Bonnie steeled herself. Rebekah watched the engineer closely. She looked nervous. Nik and Bonnie never had a problem with caring for one another. In fact, sometimes they cared too damn much.

Bonnie could hear boots clacking against the metal grates. Katerina rounded the corner loaded down with bags.

"Hi Bonnie. Good. Lieutenant, help me with this luggage, make sure the Basian phasers are cataloged and then brought to the security office. I want this battle ax to be cleaned and then returned to my quarters. The rest of the weapons are to be cataloged, researched, and stowed in the weapons lockers. I will expect a detailed report in 72 hours. Lt. Commander Bennett, where is Lt. Forbes?" Bonnie winced.

"She is on a comm call with the Ambassador." Bonnie said, knowing the Orion must be suffering the effects of not satisfying her natural urges. The fact is, if she wasn't doing whatever she is doing with Caroline. Katerina would be at the top of her game right now. Bonnie was sure there was untold pleasure to be found on the Arena Planet.

"Computer." The Orion summoned.

"Yes, Lt. Commander."

"I am off duty and must not be disturbed unless in extreme emergencies. Petrova protocol 1376 Epsilon."

"Do I need to call the Doctor, Lt. Commander?" Tyler said alarmed.

"I already have my herbs. I just need some quality me time." Katerina said stowing the last of the recovered weapons into the transport.

"Yes, sir." Tyler said nodding.

Despite her cultural awareness and ethics training, Bonnie was still trying to keep a straight face thinking about her friend and colleague taking medical leave to mastarbate. She must have expended a lot of energy on the Arena planet. Katerina eyed Rebekah in interest. _Oh shit_ , Bonnie thought. _Rebekah was not Spock Crew_.

"Lt. Forbes will probably be free soon. The call has been going on all this morning, and the Ambassador has afternoon meetings and dinner plans this evening that he promised not to break." Bonnie submitted quickly.

"Yes." Katerina said looking at her friend. "I'll be in my quarters." The orion added sashaying around the corner. Everyone watched her in a daze. Bonnie hoped she made it. Her self control was waning.

"Who?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"Don't." Bonnie said shaking her head. "I've had enough love triangles for the week."

"That's your messiness not mine."

"Rebekah?" Bonnie said, taken aback by her bluntness.

"Stefan!" The blonde said beaming. Yep, Rebekah was definitely pissed at her.

"Rebekah, Hey." Stefan said eyeing Bonnie. He sighed putting his gear on the transport.

"What's up man, Nurse Salvatore." Stefan said shaking the bosun's hand.

"Lt. Lockwood."

"Welcome aboard. How long you going to be here?" Stefan asked turning to Rebekah and kissing her on the cheek.

"Long enough to make your wife jealous." Rebekah pouted.

"You don't want those problems. What's up Bonnie?" Stefan said winking at her.

"Stef."

"I'm going to bed. Be good, Rebekah." Stefan said heading towards sickbay.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marcel said returning his weapons. Tyler face darkened but he gritted out.

"Lt. Tyler Lockwood"

"I'm just fucking with you. You play dabo?"

"Occasionally?"

"Come through six-aft Thursday night. I'll take some credits off you."

"You'll try."

"I like him. Bonnie." Marcel acknowledged.

"Marcel." Bonnie returned.

"Where's the hick?" Marcel said making sure he had the document tube he needed to deliver to the CO.

"Fuck you." Bonnie said.

"Too dangerous. I'll see y'all later." He said starting for the lift.

"Hi Marcel." Rebekah said her eyes incredulous.

"Rebekah." Marcel said as he stepped into the lift. Bonnie shook her head.

"Incredible. I thought we were supposed to be an advanced society." Rebekah huffed.

"The technology is more advanced. The human species is fatally flawed." Bonnie said. Nik finally rounded the corner.

Nik glanced at Bonnie and then his sister.

"I assume your Lockwood." Nik said placing his weapons in the secure department.

"That's me."

"Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you." Lt. Lockwood said. Nik nodded.

"I'm the last of them mate." Lockwood secured the cart and headed for the weapons locker.

"What are you doing here?" Nik said turning to his sister.

"Can I visit my brothers?" Rebekah questioned.

"Does mother know you're here?"

"No."

"So Finn and Elijah put you up to this."

"Nikky."

"I'm fine." Nik said glancing at Bonnie again. "We'll talk later." Nik said eyeing his sister. Rebekah sighed looking between the two of them. "Do me favor." Nik said handing his sister a key card and tapping something into his comm. Rebekah looked down at her comm.

"Fine. I'll be in the security office when you're ready to talk." Rebekah said, waving bye to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and waved back. They were best friends once upon of time.

"Hi." Bonnie started.

"I can't do this right now." Nik said, starting to walk towards sickbay.

"Me and Matt are just friends."

"Like we're just friends?" Nik said laughing.

"We're not friends. We never have been. I want you to meet my PawPaw. And you would have known that if you wouldn't have disappeared into thin air."

"I have to go to sickbay." Nik said touching the side of his face. Bonnie pushed his hand away, grabbing his chin so she could look at the horrible bruise. She exhaled, her lips pursed.

"Why didn't Salvatore treat you on the shuttle?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Nik saw her concern, and something inside of him finally unfurled.

"I wouldn't let him. Distraction therapy." He answered honestly.

=/\=

"Pearl?" Stefan said walking into their quarters. He set down his duffle bag, and walked towards the enticing aromas. He smiled down at their table. A banquet of his favorite food sat steaming in front of him. He had went to sickbay looking for her, but they said she had taken the morning off.

"Sit down and eat. Savor it, cause this is the last time I'm cooking for you." Pearl said coming out of their small galley kitchen dressed in her X-men pajamas. Her hair was pulled up in a messy knot on the top of her head, and she was wearing her glasses. She had been reading. He loved her like this.

"You did not cook this." Stefan said looking at the culinary excellence covering his dining room table.

"No, but I ordered it from the Chef and warmed it all just for you. After, we are going to take a long hot steamy shower with real water. And take a nap together."

Stefan smiled. It was exactly what he needed.

"And when we wake up we will have glorious anniversary sex." Pearl informed.

"Our anniversary was days ago." Stefan said somberly.

"Hey, I understand. You wanted to help your friend. Besides, I had to work anyway."

"It was a mistake. I will not be sacrificing my happiness for him anymore." Stefan said walking over to his wife and kissing her deeply. She could tell he was upset when he commed her four hours ago.

"Do you know why I fell for you?"

"From the numerous stories you've told your closest friends...Little Stefan."

"Well...yes, and because you care about people. Here you were this douche-bag fuck-up in a gang of douche-bag fuck-ups, but as you went on in my course, I saw that you had heart. I saw the way you treated clinic patients. I saw the way you defended people who needed it, and I saw the way you loved a girl who was in love with someone else, and I fell. And then I saw you in those gray sweatpants at the gym." Pearl said remembering fondly.

"That's sweet baby." Stefan said kissing her on the lips.

"I almost forgot the Tartufo." Pearl said pulling away from him, heading back into the kitchen. Stefan took off his coat.

"What's this by the couch?" Stefan said looking at the rectangle wrapped in cloth.

"Nik, left that for you. His sister just delivered it. Are they all that stuck up? I can't believe they are related to Finn." Pearl's voice floated in from the other room.

"Unfortunately, they are." Stefan said unwrapping the canvas. He hated Nik. He wouldn't let anything alone. He couldn't just let him be angry. He had to do something. Stefan stared at the portrait, and the handwritten card. The script was pretentious and obnoxious like his friend. God, he loved the bastard.

Power Girl by Klaus Mikael.

Happy Anniversary.

nm

"What a lovely portrait of you. You look so...alive...enchanted even." Pearl said putting the dome shaped dessert on the table to look closer at the colors and brush strokes. It was striking. She could see how much Nik loved her husband in the intricate details on the canvas. The man had even etched in the faint scar just under Stefan's hairline. No wonder he, Marcel, and Nik were inseparable.

"Are you crying?" Pearl said smirking at her sensitive husband.

"The asswhole painted a portrait of me the first time I saw you at the Cadet Ball." Stefan said sighing. He had even remembered her song.

"For fuck sakes. Now I'm crying." Pearl said in dismay.

=/\=

Bonnie's heart had slowed from the rapid pace it was beating at in the beginning of the evening but not by much. It was a disaster. Both men who could be quite charming when they wanted were both sitting at the table sullen and frankly, being quite rude. She wanted to yell at them both, but they were in public. They were at the most expensive restaurant on DS9 and the senior officers were not that far away having dinner with their families. It didn't help that Marcel and Stefan were here, and kept glancing over to the table like she and her PawPaw were going to eat their friend alive.

"PawPaw, did you know Nik was awarded Artist Laureate by the Federation." Bonnie said smiling at Nik.

"I did. Your work is beautiful young man." Silas said cutting into his grubs. Nik smiled in thanks.

"However, to be honest, I would have thought they would have given it to someone with more experience. Your mother must be proud though." Bonnie closed her eyes in grief. Her grandfather was being an utter dick.

"I actually agree with you Ambassador. Wiley Sherald's work is superior, unfortunately the committee is made up of prejudiced old men and women who presume they know everything about every subject and everyone." Nick said pointedly.

"Stop it, both of you." Bonnie whispered. "I just wanted two of the most important men in my life to meet one another, but I guess that's too much to ask."

"Come now, Bonnie. You can't be serious."

"PawPaw?"

"I'm going." Nik said showing his teeth.

"No." Bonnie said grabbing Nik's hand and looking at her grandfather.

"What exactly is your problem?" Bonnie whispered glancing over to her Captain. Captain Washbourne was thankfully enthralled by her husband. He was telling a joke and everyone at the table was laughing, except Marcel.

"What exactly is yours, young lady. Me and your grandmother have raised you to be excellent. We have fostered, and to be honest created your gift."

Bonnie closed her eyes in frustration.

"Do you think I want to see you throw it all away for some spoiled brat who has had everything handed to him. We've taught you better than this. You are smarter than this."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You act like dating Nik is going to ruin my career. "

"Really? What really happened on Ketwon, Bonnie? Why did Lucy have to bail you out your senior year at the Academy?" Silas chastised. Bonnie looked at her lap.

"Oh, you didn't think we knew about Langdale Hall. Mr. Mikaelson, from what I hear you are talented and gifted. And I am sure you have many admirable qualities besides those dashing good looks, but this is my granddaughter, and frankly, you're just not good enough."

"Message received, sir." Nik said getting up from the table.

"Nik." Bonnie said trying not to cry in public. She watched him walk out of the restaurant. She shouldn't have done it but she looked over to the senior officer table. Stefan grimaced at her and looked away. If looks could kill, Marcel's glare would have killed her on contact. Bonnie's ire bloomed.

"How dare you?" Bonnie said to her grandfather getting up.

"Sit down." Silas threatened. Bonnie hesitated because of the tone of his voice. Her PawPaw had never spoken to her like that before.

"No." Bonnie said moving to follow Nik. She jumped when the strange man in orange from Quark's popped in front of her.

"Silas Salvatore." He sang happily.

"Q?" Silas said surprised.

"What an obvious alias. I'm surprised it took us this long to find you, S."

"S? What is he talking about PawPaw?" Bonnie said alarmed looking between the two men.

"PawPaw? How rustic. You've really embodied one of these terran's lives." Q said sitting at the table with Bonnie's grandfather.

"I don't have time for this right now. Bonnie, let me explain." Silas said to his granddaughter desperately.

"Explain what? Why Q, a known Federation fugitive is calling you, S?" Bonnie responded.

"That's right little brother. You never told your Terran wife." Q said his elbow on the table. His hand on his chin. Bonnie understood now why they likened him to Loki, The Monkey, and Anansi. He was a trickster, and he was enjoying ruining her life.

"Q, Shut up. Bonnie."

"Little brother?" Bonnie exclaimed loudly. "Stay away from me."

The Captain and Commander had tried in vain to ignore the the Ambassador and their officers at dinner, but now they were shouting.

"Is that?" Captain Washbourne asked looking at the man sitting at the Ambassador's table.

"Q." Dr. Zhu and Commander Saltzman said in unison.

"Mikaelson." The Captain said standing.

"Yes, Sir." Finn said letting go of Sage's hand, following the captain.

"Bonnie you have to listen to me, Mikaelson is not who you think he is." Silas beseeched.

"Really? Says my grandfather who is apparently a part of the Continuum?" Bonnie said not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh dear, S. You've started the day worried about how this boy and his family was going to hurt your granddaughter. You've been obsessed with it haven't you. You want her with that farmboy. It's why you've been so sloppy. It's how I found you. It is an intriguing question. Let's, see what happens shall we?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Silas shouted his hand raised at his older brother. Q smiled and snapped his fingers. The place went black.

=/\=

Bonnie woke up on her couch in her quarters, but something was different. Several plants were about the room and Matt's field boots were beside her door.

"Hey Baby, I'm going to run down to the hydroponics bay to check the saplings. Why are you wearing that? I told you, you look beautiful." An older version of Matt said kissing her on her forehead. He had a full beard, and was wearing a USS Spock civilian scientist's uniform.

Bonnie's brain would not function. She couldn't talk or move, but when Matt leaned down to kiss her bulging stomach hanging out of her uniform, she inhaled sharply. She screamed when her stomach jumped in response to her ex-fiance. There was a baby in there.

"Are you okay?" Matt said alarmed.

"I-" Bonnie tried. She placed her palm over her middle. Matt looked at his dazed wife and pressed his comm badge.

"Dr. Salvatore, I need you in our quarters stat." Matt said concerned. He felt Bonnie's head and neck. She was sitting there staring at her stomach. PING.

*Doctor Salvatore and Captain Mikaelson,* the computer informed.

"Enter." Matt said instantly. Stefan burst into the room with Nik in tow. He immediately started running bioscans. Matt glanced at the man standing in his doorway.

"Captain." Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Matt." Nik returned. "Is the baby coming?" Nik asked concerned. Bonnie just stared at the three men in front of her.

"It doesn't look like it." Stefan said checking Bonnie's vitals.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan said flashing light in her eyes. The tricorder said she was fine. Her heart rate was a little elevated, but her cortisol levels was through the roof.

"Bonnie you're stressed out. Breath for me." Stephan said looking for a sedative that was alright for the baby.

"This isn't right. I don't belong here." Bonnie stuttered out.

"What?" Both Nik and Matt said in unison.

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong with her, Salvatore?" Matt demanded.

"Is my baby okay?" Nik said looking at Stefan. Bonnie looked up at Nik alarmed.

"Your baby?" She whispered, and promptly blacked out.

* * *

 **I apologize. I hope you enjoyed it. Power girl, I really want know your ways, I really wanna know your ways, I really wanna...**


	4. The Wolf

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, but life. Smut, Bad Language, fluff and horrific grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

"The Wolf"

* * *

 _ **And now the conclusion...**_

 _ **USS Spock | Captain's Log-Mikaelson: Star Date 58384.62**_

 _The away team is still stationed on Kronos making arrangements for the summit. Commander Petrova and Lt. Commander Forbes tell me everything's going as planned. I wish I could say the same here. Assistant Chief Engineer Donovan is still being sedated due to her late term pregnancy and her elevated state when she wakes. Her stress levels are high and are a danger to her and her child. She also seems to be having some type of psychotic episode. Dr. Donovan and Dr. Salvatore agree sedation is best for the Lieutenant and the baby. I defer to their judgement. Dr. Salvatore is still confounded by the Lieutenant's condition and is running a battery of test. We await the doctor's analysis._

 _The Spock is still enroute to Deep Space Three where we are supposed to say goodbye to Dr. and Lt. Donovan, if her health improves. If she wasn't retiring I would recommend her for commendation and a promotion to chief of engineering. Alas, she is adamant about starting her family on earth. I wish them the very best._

 _Her departure means we will be flying without a chief engineer for a week. Cardwell's replacement, Lt. Commander Bellatrix "Trixie" Dupree is stationed on Od'ri'ane four. On such short notice she could not be released from her current position. I believe my engineering department capable of functioning without Cardwell and Donovan, and I will use the opportunity to assess which applicant will be my new assistant chief of engineering._

=/\=

Nik sat at his desk trying to focus on the pads of applicants in front of him. The tedium was almost too much to bare. He instead found himself flipping through the meeting minutes Finn had sent him. They had still not filled the Beta Sector position. He still had a shot. He would be the youngest person to make rear admiral and command the beta fleet. That would shut his arse of a father up. It would also take him away from the Spock and 300 light years away from earth, and his chi-

Nik was torn. He did not want Bonnie to leave, she was a damn fine officer, but it was for the best. Nik sighed when he felt that tiny bubble of guilt in his stomach. _Don't muck this up Nik. What happened was an accident. She is married. You are engaged. It was a fluke._ Nik thought.

It was pretty selfish of him actually. He could admit that his actions had inadvertnly ruined her career. She was lying in sickbay now because she was pregnant with his child, and all he could think about is distancing himself from the incident so he could get the position he had been campaigning for most of the year. Donovan said to stay out of it-that she wasn't his problem, and Nik agreed. They all agreed. Why was he developing a conscious now?

He was top of his class. His former captain said he was the most gifted command officer they had seen since Kirk. He could do this. He could move past it. He had learned to bury weakness a long time ago. She was a weakness. He needed to be unwavering. He needed to take what he wanted.

 _That's what got you here_ , Nik's subconscious chimed. Bonnie decided to retire. Donovan is overjoyed. He should be too. Just because she was giving up on her dream did not mean he would have to give up on his. Nik refreshed his screen looking at his inbox. It was as empty as he felt right now. _Ping._

"Lt. Aurora De Martel." The computer announced.

"Enter."

"Captain, I have the updated roster assignments." The redhead said looking down at Nik's desk. The pads were in the same spot she put them in this morning.

"Are you serious?" Aurora asked.

"I want to be sure I pick the right candidate." Nik said picking up one of the pads.

"Babe, you know I love you, but you have to stop obsessing over this position. I thought you loved the Spock. All of our friends are here."

"Friends. When your in charge you don't have friends." Nik said putting down the pad and glancing back at the panel screen.

"Gerard-" Aurora started.

"Wants my job." Nik finished, tapping the screen closed.

"I wish you guys would make up, so the application process got a little rough. You got the position and he's commander. It's been two years."

"He accused me of nepotism." Nik growled.

"Babe?" Aurora cajoled. She missed the double dates with Gerard. He wouldn't admit it, but Nik missed them too. Nik's brow rose. His lips pursed as he looked up at his affianced.

"Your father _is_ Fleet Commander." She added softly. Nik worked hard to prove himself, but he had to know that Gerard worked just as hard.

"I'll give you my thoughts on applicants I like by the end of the day. Tell Gerard to set up the interviews for tomorrow." Nik said shuffling the pads.

"Don't be like that. You're so handsome when you're pouting." Aurora said moving to kiss him.

"It's the middle of the day." Nik said pulling back from her. He couldn't right now. Not while everything was on the line, and while she showed more loyalty to his crew than him.

"That's never stopped you before." She giggled kissing his neck and lowering herself onto his lap.

"Lieutenant." Klaus said firmly.

"Lieutenant?" Aurora said straightening. She climbed off his lap. "Oh, it's Lieutenant now. Why not De Martel like every other crew on this ship?"

"Aurora. It's been a long week." Nik sighed.

"A long week? Ha! Do you know how long it has been since we have had sex?" Aurora said staring down at Nik. She loved this man. Well, she loved the man he used to be. The man she was desperately hoping would return.

"Now is not-"

"That's the problem it's never the time, Nik. Two months, and that was after a several months stretch."

"We've been busy and If I recall you would not talk to me for weeks after the incident."

"The incident? You mean the time you fucked Bonnie Donovan in engineering, on the lift, and in your captain's chair."

"You know the circumstances. We were-"

"Yes, I do. I've heard them at nauseam. You said nothing would change. I have tried to understand, to be patient. I moved past that day. Have you?"

"What? You're being asinine."

"Am I? When was the last time you talked to the Lieutenant, looked her in the eye? Looked her husband in the eye? I couldn't pry you out of the engineering bay before the _INCIDENT_ -"

"Lower your voice." Nik growled.

"Now you avoid them and everyone else like the plague. You said she was your friend. Maybe the incident was not some freak accident."

"Don't be ridiculous." Nik said standing and marching over to the window.

"Ridiculous? I'm being ridiculous? You can't even look at me right now your so angry. Or guilty?" Nik turned on his partner sneering at her. Aurora would not back down, not now when he was risking everything they were working towards. "You need to get yourself together. Remember who you are. You had goals. We had dreams, but you can't let this go. Like you can't seem to fuck me."

"And you need to comport yourself as a professional officer when speaking to your captain."

Aurora flinched like she had been slapped. Her mouth pulled tight.

"My apologies, Captain. May I be dismissed. " The Redhead said spinning and storming out of the room. Nik exhaled watching her go.

"Dismissed." He whispered to himself. Aurora was right. He needed to remember who he was. Ironic, considering Bonnie was suffering with amnesia.

=/\=

Bonnie's mind wouldn't clear. Every time she felt the fog fading she would be thrust back down into darkness. This time felt different. Someone was talking to her. She tried to speak, to call out to them for help, but she was so sleepy. So tired. A pain shot through her side; the baby was kicking. The baby? That's right. Q and Pawpaw and Nik and oh god, Matt and Stefan and that fucking hypospray. She was going to kill them all! She just needed a biopod splicer and to wake up.

Stefan walked into the medbay. He glanced over to his patient startled but not surprised. "Captain?" Stefan said stopping midstride.

Nik's hand inched back across the cotton blanket away from Bonnie's fingertips. Despite promising himself that he would refocus, Nik found his way to the medbay.

"Jesus, Nik. Are you trying to get court martialed?" Stefan said walking over to the hospital bed panel and checking Bonnie's vitals.

"You will not tell me anything." Nik growled.

"Because it's against HIPPA policy and the terms of your agreement, and because I'm your friend."

"That's my…"

"Yes, and when it's out of her stomach I will be more than happy to provide you with a detailed report on it's health and whereabouts. Until then your child is healthy."

"And Bonnie?"

"Nik."

"I'm your captain, and you used to be my mate." Stefan eyes narrowed at that. Nik had abandoned them.

"I'm insubordinate and not your friend because I try to help you do the right thing and don't enable you?"

"What the fuck is he doing in here?" Matt said staring at Nik who was inches away from his wife.

"I-" Nik said at a lost for words. Fuck it all, he didn't care to explain himself. His fight with Aurora had jarred something loose he had been trying to stuff down inside himself. His career was going to go up in flames.

"I called him here and was just about to call you. I have the results." Stefan covered seeing that wild look in his friends eyes. It had been a long time, but Stefan could tell Nik was a quick second from snapping. Which wasn't good because Matt was a nanosecond away and had been since "it" happened.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked forgetting Nik.

"This is not Lt. Donovan." Stefan said rereading the results to make sure. It still said what it said the first ten times he read it.

"What?" Nik asked.

"Excuse me?" Matt followed.

"Well, it is but, not the Bonnie we know. Her brain scans indicate two distinct wave patterns. The one that matches Bonnie's brain wave pattern from a year ago has slowed."

"It's dormant." Nik said snatching the pad from Stefan's hands and then looking back up at the monitor.

"Are you saying there is a parasite in my wife's brain?" Matt asked grabbing Bonnie's hands.

"Yes, it just happens to be a consciousness almost identical to your wife's. It's resonance is higher." Stefan responded.

"A higher resonance means...a higher mass." Nik said looking down at Bonnie.

"A slight .285 higher." Stefan informed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Unless…" Matt stopped looking at his wife. He looked up at Stefan to make sure he was comprehending right.

"She's not from our universe. What she has been saying the entire time." Nik said glaring at Matt. Matt shook his head in confusion. _How did this happen?_

"Wake her up." Nik commanded.

"Now wait a minute! You have no right!" Matt said starting around the bed.

"Dr. Donovan, with all due respect, this is my ship, and until tomorrow evening, she is my crew. I tried to do it your way, because, well, you know why, but I will not continue to sedate her when she has clearly been right all along."

"How do we know this alternate version of Bonnie is not hostile or has not taken our Bonnie as a hostage."

"We don't, but I see no signs of psychic trauma. We should wake her if only to hear her explanation of events. It will help us to get our Bonnie back." Stefan suggested. Matt shook his head.

"I will report you to the admiral board for violation of their directive." Matt said.

"You can do that, Matt. But deep down, you know I won't let anything happen to her." Nik answered quietly.

=/\=

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. Stefan, Matt, and Nik was at the foot of her bed in a heated discussion. She closed them quickly and listened. The bastard had zapped her to an alternate universe. Could you kill a Q?

"How long before she wakes up?" Matt asked.

"The medicine should be wearing off anytime now." Stefan informed.

"Or it already has." Nik said glaring in Bonnie's half-lidded green eyes.

"Do not sedate me," Bonnie slurred.

"I apologize we did that out of concern for you, and the baby." Stefan said.

"Who are you?" Matt said quietly. Bonnie looked over to the man, relief flooding her chest. _They knew. They knew she was telling the truth. Finally._

"Lt. Commander Bonnie Emily Bennett." Bonnie answered. Her tongue felt heavy.

"Lt. Commander?" Nik asked surprised.

"Bennett?" Matt chimed.

Bonnie tried to sit up. Matt helped her while Stefan started scanning her life signs.

"I am not supposed to be here. An alien race that is called the Q Continuum sent me here."

"We believe you. We are aware of the Continuum, but here we call it the S Continuum." Nik said.

"I am Niklaus Mikealson, Captain of the USS Spock."

"Captain?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Captain." Nik said glancing at the other two men. "This is Dr. Stefan Salvatore, and Dr. Matt Donovan."

"I know each of you from my verse." Bonnie said in amazement. Nik as a captain.

"But, I am not a captain." Nik surmised. Bonnie shook her head.

"You are a lieutenant. Stefan is a Nurse, but Matt is still a botanist."

"Your last name is Bennett."

"Yes." Bonnie said looking to Matt.

"Me and my Matt were engaged, but we are no longer." Bonnie said sadly. Matt nodded, looking up at the captain who seemed too happy with this bit of information. Bonnie stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry? Salvatore when was last time she had a nutrient replenishment?" Matt said thinking of his wife's body and the baby. Stefan flipped to the relevant page on his screen.

"Three hours ago. She is due another."

"Actually, I would kill for french fries and a chocolate shake. Fried pickles too. And like a trough of brisket." Bonnie responded.

"Red meat? Bunny you hate… or maybe" Matt said confused.

"It's probably cravings, mate." Nik suggested. Matt pursed his lips.

"I don't see why she couldn't eat solid foods. She's perfectly fine." Stefan said looking at the scans.

"Donovan, why don't you take her to the mess. I see no reason to keep her in medbay."

"Yeah." Matt said stepping towards the bed grabbing crew sweats from the cabinet. Nik and Stefan turned to go so Bonnie could get dressed. Matt stood there waiting to help.

"Actually. Can you wait outside as well?" Bonnie asked quietly. It tore her up to say it. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked. Well, at least her Matt had, but he was a strange man essentially, a strange man in a strange verse. Her heart tore when she saw the hurt and anger. He wanted his wife back. She knew the feeling. She wanted her life back.

=/\=

After showing her to the mess and trying to generate a conversation that was anything but awkward to no avail, Matt had mumbled something about environmental controls in the hydroponics bay and promised to return. Bonnie sat quietly looking out the window. Even the stars, song of her soul, looked wrong.

Everything was off in this verse the colors were all wrong, not to mention the Spock's crew. She didn't think she was imagining it, but the Klingons ridges were less prominent. The Bajorans ceremonial jewelry was in the wrong place, and the two Jem'hadar she had seen so far had lost some of the grace and agility the species usually possesed. She even looked different in the reflection staring back at her through the mess hall window, but maybe it was a distortion. She had no idea how she was going to get out of here.

"Is it true?" Rebekah said plunking down her tray in front of Bonnie.

"Is what true?" Bonnie was surprised that Beks was talking to her, that Beks was here.

"Are you an alien from another verse infecting my bestie's brain?" Rebekah asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. _At least the ship gossip was the same_.

"Bestie?" Bonnie said without thinking. _Rebekah was her bestie? What was she even doing here, with a marriage cuff?_ Rebekah watched the Bonnie clone trying to grasp her new reality.

"So this sucks. You're supposed to be bailing tomorrow, and I don't even get to spend the last day with my friend. Are we not friends in your verse?"

"No."

"Do we know each other?"

"We used to be friends, but you dumped me." Bonnie said truthfully.

"Preposterous." Rebekah said huffing. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You chose your brother over me." Bonnie responded.

"That arse? Apparently, your verse Rebekah is a dullard."

"She's actually pretty smart and loyal." Bonnie admitted.

"And evidently, so are you." Rebekah said taking a bite of her fettucini. "At least some things are the same."

"Not much." Bonnie said sighing, looking around the room. She knew one person, and they did not have three pips on their collar where she was from. In fact their collar was completely different color. When Bonnie looked back at Rebekah she could see the worry in her eyes.

"Can you feel her? Is she okay?" Rebekah said longing for her friend. This was shit. She couldn't imagine what this Bonnie was going through. Oh god, what Matt was going through.

"I'm sorry... I can't." Bonnie said gently. Her expression transformed to steel. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did this."

"With your laser ionizer?" Rebekah said finding another trait the two women shared.

"Laser ionizer? Gods, no." Bonnie snorted. Her and Rebekah eyed one another, curiously.

"So you're married?" Bonnie said gesturing to the bracelet.

"Five years. Ms. Gerard-Mikaelson."

"You married Marcel? He let you hyphenate?" Bonnie said in awe.

"What trash verse did you come from?" Rebekah said disgusted. Bonnie suddenly missed her college friend.

"One where Marcel is a flyboy bachelor, and you are a Wells-Barnett Prize winning journalist."

"A Wells-Barnett?" Rebekah asked her eyes filling with stars.

"You were in a Klingon prison camp for a year for breaking a story on the slave trade there."

"Wow." Rebekah said sitting back in her chair. _See_ , Bonnie thought. _Her verse wasn't so bad._

"Do you write here?" Bonnie said eating a fried pickle.

"I teach standard to the kids and staff here on the ship."

"That's still pretty noble." Bonnie said.

"Liar." Rebekah said smiling. _A Wells-Barnett. Was her man worth a Wells-Barnett Award?_ Rebekah knew before she asked herself. _He was worth twenty._

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No kids yet. We are waiting until he gets his own command."

"No, That's nice, and smart, but I don't even know if this is my business."

"Spit it out, Donovan."

"It's actually Bennett." Rebekah's eyes popped open. "And that's kind of what I want to know."

"Uh, I'm so stupid." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "No, they're so stupid. They all want to pretend like it didn't happen, so they won't have to think about what it means. You probably think your doppelganger is a total slut. She is by the way. The monogamous and loyal kind."

=/\=

"Where are we going?" Bonnie said following Rebekah through the halls. It wasn't her Spock, in fact the layout made no sense, but Bonnie still loved walking the halls of the boat, any boat. She had to catch up to the blonde a few times because she would stop to ponder why a coupling was placed in a particular spot, or because she saw a crew member that was a species she could not identify. She was sure she had just mistakenly walked through an sentient gaseous life form.

"Catch up, Preggo." Rebekah said practically skipping down the hall. The blonde stopped waiting with her hands on her hip. "You know she's vegan right."

"I-" Bonnie said glancing down at the brisket sandwich in her hand.

"It's fine. It's about time that body started breaking some rules." Rebekah giggled.

"It seems like she already broke a few." Bonnie said rubbing her belly. The baby kicked. She was never going to get used to that.

"It would, wouldn't?" Rebekah stopped at a nondescript door. "I know you see us, Orion."

The door slid open revealing a scantily clad Katerina Petrova.

"Ms. Gerard-Mikaelson, I have just returned from Kronos. I am tired and wish to hibernate in my nest."

"Hibernate?" Rebekah said peering into the dark room. Orions needed simulated sunlight to replenish the chlorophyll in their skin while they hibernated. Besides she smelled arlium in the air. She stuck her head through the door and yelled, "Everyone out or I'm giving a pop quiz tomorrow." Bonnie glanced at Rebekah confused. She smiled when two young Trilaxian men left the room pulling on their uniform jerseys. A second later a young Andorian woman hopped out pulling on her boot.

 _I guess this Katerina didn't have a no fucking co-workers rule,_ Bonnie thought.

"What do you want? It is not your husband's birthday or yours or your anniversary. I don't do pregnant humans especially ones growing the captain's seedling." Katerina huffed.

"She's asking about the incident. I want you to show her."

"No, those files have been sealed. It's against protocol, and she is not even Lt. Donovan. It's a violation of her privacy rights."

"We don't know when or if our Bonnie is returning." Rebekah's words punched Bonnie in the throat. "She might have to live with the repercussions of that day. We are her friends. We need to help her. You're the best hacker in the verse. I know you can breach those firewalls. You know you want to see it again." Rebekah said winking. "Besides it can be argued that this is all your fault."

Bonnie glanced between the two women.

"Negative. I was unaware I contracted lunar pox. And everyone was surprised to learn of the captain's true heritage."

 _What heritage?_ Bonnie thought. The commander continued before she could ask.

"Further, I don't know this human. She even smells different." Commander Petrova wasn't going to tell Mikaelson that her new friend smelled like her brother, and it had nothing to do with the baby. "I see no reason to reveal such intimate details to Lt. Donovan's doppelganger. No offense."

"No, I understand." Bonnie responded. Katerina had always been pragmatic.

"Nonsense...I'll take your place on the council." Rebekah offered.

"Blood pledge, right now." Katerina said pulling out her dagger from some unseen place.

The woman had on flimsy translucent lingerie. _Where was it hiding?_ Bonnie watched as Rebekah pierced her arm just above her wrist. Katerina sucked the trickling blood from her arm. _This was definitely different._ Bonnie thought.

"Council?" Bonnie asked confused.

"The ship's social council. Katerina joined thinking it would help her sex life, and of course it has, but she hates the chairperson."

"Whose...Caroline." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Is she a bitch in your verse, Donovan?" Petrova asked.

"It's Bennett, and she's a little demanding, but also my best friend, and your girlfriend." Bonnie added smirking. Both women looked at Bonnie in shock.

"Trash verse." Beks said dragging Bonnie into the security officer's quarters.

=/\=

Katerina led the women through impressively large quarters to a small alcove that was clearly setup as her in suite office. Petrova must be the chief of security with this much space. She sat at the desk and started typing code into the panel.

"Here's the long and short of it. Katerina went to Lysia to oversee the Ferukian-Vyrt Armistice. There was an outbreak of lunar pox while she was there and she contracted it." Rebekah started.

"Unbeknownst to me. I felt fine. When I returned to the Spock there was not even a quarantine notification when I entered the ship. It's really not my fault." Petrova defended.

"Her Orion biology reacted different than the Vyrt who usually contract the disease, and strange things started happening around the ship."

"Strange things?" Bonnie asked.

"The ducts that produce and control my pheromones were affected." Petrova informed, simultaneously blasting through complicated encryptions and scrubbing her footprint.

"Pheromones." Bonnie repeated.

"Yeah, everyone started shagging." Rebekah informed. Bonnie's mouth dropped open.

"The Spock turned into a giant orgy?" Bonnie said making a note to address this if she ever returned to her verse.

"Orgy isn't the word I would use." Petrova dismissed, walking through Starfleet Cyber defenses like it was child's play instead of the extremely difficult task that it was supposed to be.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said. Rebekah sighed.

"The crew wasn't just having sex with any and everyone. It turned out to be very specific."

"Specific?"

"I had sex with Marcel for sixteen hours straight. Forbes tackled the Doctor. They got married last month."

"I had to bar my door and sedate myself. It was just too many of them." Katerina added. She looked at a confused Bonnie. "Their had to be an attraction. A mutual attraction. That's how Orion pheromones work. Some people are drawn to me others are repulsed."

"And Lt. Donovan had sex with the captain." Bonnie mouthed in understanding, all the secrets, the tension.

"That's a rather tame description." Petrova quipped. Rebekah could see that this Bonnie was just as ashamed as her friend even though it was neither of their faults, and she wasn't even here at the time. Bonnie must care for the two men deeply in her verse.

"Matt was cataloging plant species on a nearby moon. There is no way it would have happened if he was in the vicinity." Rebekah offered.

"Tell that to De Martel." Katerina said standing. The officer had pulled up the ships camera's from that day.

"De Martel?" Bonnie said unsure she wanted to know anymore.

"The captain's fiance."

"Nik's engaged?" Bonnie asked. Katerina eyed her. _Calm down Bonnie. Not, your Nik._

"Yes, for now. He still hasn't told her the full truth." Beks replied.

 _Has she told him the full truth?_ Katerina thought remembering De Martel leaving the yeoman barricks the next morning.

"Do you mean Aurora De Martel?" Bonnie asked. The helmsman had been all over Nik the last year at the academy.

"Yes." Both women answered.

"Trash verse." Bonnie said rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want to view this or not. I can't stay in the file too long or we will be detected."

"Download it." Rebekah suggested.

"Negative. A file transfer is harder to hide, and I don't want to be court martialed."

Bonnie heard the two women bickering, but she couldn't understand what they were saying because she was staring at the screen. It was paused and blurry, but she could see the image of an older Nik prowling towards her or rather Lt. Donovan like there was nothing else that mattered in the world. The screen showed they were in an empty engineering bay. Lt. Donovan wore wanton abandonment all over herself and Nik's face was almost feral. Bonnie sat at the desk. The two woman quieted moving into Katerina's sitting room. Bonnie looked up as they left. _Maybe this wasn't her place._ Bonnie knew for a fact it wasn't, but that didn't stop her from pressing play. As she watched the scene unfold, memories that weren't hers rushed to the forefront of her brain.

 _It was hotter than usual in engineering. She hoped she wasn't coming down with the pox. Lucky for her Matt was off the ship, and she could keep it running while everyone was "working" through the illness. Yum, Matt, she thought. Her hand wiped her brow. She could feel beads of sweat trying to cool various parts of her body. It felt incredible. It would be even more incredible if she had someone to lick it off._

 _She fought the fog going back to her work, but was taken by a flash of lips drinking in her sweat. She shook her head. Trying to calm the overwhelming desire and program the engine core to run unabated for the next few days. The bay door whooshed open behind her, and every nerve in her body came alive. Her nipples strained almost painfully against the material of her bra. Her pussy was throbbing and all she wanted was the man behind her. She turned and yelped._

" _Captain, Hi. I thought you were…what's wrong with your eyes?" Bonnie said staring at her old friend. The usual blue orbs were now yellow ellipses._

" _From where I'm standing there is nothing wrong with them." Nik said, his eyes savoring every inch of the woman in front him. He could see every bead of sweat sliding against her skin. Her hair curling at the ends from the heat. Her inability to stand still, those hips gently swaying. He could smell how her scent had changed. How much she needed him to release her._

" _How's Aurora?" Bonnie breathed, weary of the man before her. His stare was unfurling a desire she thought buried long ago._

" _I haven't seen her today."_

" _Maybe you should go check on her." Bonnie said inching towards the aft door. She watched Nik inch towards her. She moved again experimentally. Nik's eyes tracked her as his steps matched hers._

" _I'm exactly where I want to be, love." Nik said moving quickly blocking her escape._

" _In engineering?" Bonnie said fighting another flash. It was of Nik's lips sucking at her breasts. Bonnie concentrated._

" _Something like that." He smiled. His smile was somehow more toothy. His teeth looked longer, sharper, and she wanted nothing more than for them to mark her. MATT. AURORA. Her subconscious tried._

" _Nik, something is happening. Your teeth. Your mouth."_

" _Tell me what you want me to do with my mouth." He said boxing her in. She was overwhelmed now. She couldn't fight. She needed to fight. His smell was pulling her under. She needed him over, under and inside of her. He needed to fill every bit of her, right now._

" _Nik."_

" _Ssshhh." He said bringing a clawed finger up to his lips._

" _Your hands…touch me." Bonnie whispered._

 _He reached for her shirt. It fell to tatters around her. Her pants were gone just as quickly. He spun her away from him, pushing her forward, her face was against the console. He ripped away her panties and spread her cheeks apart. He knelt behind her his tongue plunging into her. Bonnie was already dripping and ready for him, but he teased, sucked, and licked until she was begging._

" _Fuck me, Captain." That did it._

 _He stood, releasing himself from his pants. He guided himself inside of her. His eyes closing at the relief to finally to have her as his own. He took her over and over. Grabbing and slapping at her ass until she was spent and he was spilling inside of her. His head cleared for just a second looking down at the woman before him. Unsure what to do, but Bonnie knew exactly what she wanted._

 _He startled when she giggled. She turned to him dropping to his knees. His member responded in kind lifting to her waiting lips. She teased the top experimentally, making a show of flicking her tongue. Nik hissed when she swallowed him whole pulling back slowly. She did it again smiling around his cock. She kissed it, and then jumped up dashing from the room._

 _It took Nik exactly one second to chase her into the lift. He grabbed her by the waist hoisting her up pushing inside of her. He fucked up into her slowly against the lift wall. His teeth playfully biting, and grazing her shoulders. Bonnie scratched at his scalp, back, ass, and anywhere her hands could find purchase. He rolled and rocked his hips until she tensed in his arms, and then cried out. He fucked her until he could no longer stand. They stumbled to the floor as he came on his heaving stomach._

 _The lift doors opened. Bonnie crawled out, laughing. Nik shook his head realizing they were on the bridge. Like most places on the ship it had been abandoned for crew quarters. He looked down at his hands and his nails had grown significantly. What was going on with him? Bonnie didn't give him time to think about it, because she was pulling him up and into the center of the room. She pushed him hard into his captain's chair. She climbed on, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Her tongue tasting every inch of his._

 _His eyes closed, as he let himself get pulled under again. They popped open when Bonnie bit him. He growled and then attacked her mouth. His dick had woken up too, Bonnie was rutting against him savoring the feel of him sliding between her. It was torturous. The man grabbed her ass, lifted her, and slipped inside. He held unto her tightly as she rode him. They were biting and fucking and grabbing at one another. This time he couldn't wait for the engineer. He was spilling inside of her while she still moved against him. He reached down and stroked her until she came her eyes fastened tight._

 _After a moment of utter bonelessness, Bonnie climbed off of him moving towards the door. She was trying to escape again. He jumped up quickly pinning her to the wall._

" _Where do you think your going?" He growled. Bonnie laughed. He kissed her again. She grabbed his dick stroking it. He set her on the pilot's console spreading her legs. He kissed her neck, licked into her navel, pinched her nipple, and then tasted her. It was intoxicating the mix of them. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his head. He could barely breathe but sucked at her lips until she was mewling._

 _The comm beeped jarring them out of their ministrations. Bonnie pushed at his head but he would not release her. She laughed and then pressed the comm button and said out of breath,_

" _This is Lt. Donovan of the USS Spock."_

" _Bonnie? This is Matt. I've been trying to reach the Spock since yesterday."_

" _Matt?" Bonnie said half strangled. She pushed Nik from in between her legs. Standing wobbly. She shook her head trying to get her bearings._

" _What's going on over there?" Matt said through the comms._

 _Lt. Donovan swallowed looking down at the state they were in. Nik was rubbing his eyes. When his hands pulled away they seemed to be normal._

" _Lunar Pox. The ship has been infected. We need medical assistance." Nik said._

" _Captain?" Matt said through the speakers. "Bonnie are you alright?" Matt tried to ascertain the extent of the emergency._

" _I'm fine. I just…" Bonnie was overcome with a tsunami of grief and regret. Her eyes clouded with tears._

 _Nik looked up at his assistant chief engineer. What had they done? What had he done. His career was over._

" _Contact the Vyrt delegation. We need their assistance." Nik said._

=/\=

"Wasn't that fun?"

Bonnie blinked. She was no longer in Petrova quarters but floating in a black abyss. Q was floating beside her.

"You asswhole."

"Whew, you have a dirty mouth. S is definitely your grandfather."

"Get me out of here." Bonnie shouted. She couldn't deal with the shitty things she had done in her verse. She definitely did not want to look at Matt after that replay of Lt. Donovan's and Nik's memories. Bonnie shivered. _Dear gods_. She could feel what they felt. It was positively delicious, and so wrong.

"So, you like your new verse?"

"No. No, I want to go home to my verse."

"But in this one you get to have your cake and it too." Q said.

"Everybody wants to eat their cake, psycho! I want to go home to my verse, and I want you to send Lt. Donovan home to her husband."

"Her husband? Not the Captain?"

"What is the point of this?"

"Point?"

'Why did you send me here?"

"I wanted to show you what life would be like if you choose Donovan."

"Bullshit. This is one verse out of many. We could be happily married in one verse. I could be married to Petrova in another."

"Interesting."

"Q, send me home or else."

"No."

In a flash of an eye she was back looking at the screen. Lt. Donovan and the Captain were standing dazed, scandalized by their actions on the screen. Bonnie clicked off the video, knowing it had been burnt into her brain forever. She had to get out of here. What did Q want? From what she could tell, he mostly wanted to get some type of revenge on PawPaw or as he called him S, the S continuum. PawPaw was their Q.

Pawpaw was aware that some version of herself marries Matt, gets infected with Nik in more ways than one, and basically, inadvertently, destroys her federation career. Q is making her live in her grandparents' worst nightmare. That's great, because it also happens to be her personal hell. She's stuck between the two men she wants to hurt least (too late), and why the hell is she still a lieutenant and Nik's a captain? Stefan's a doctor. Petrova is chief of security. She's proud of her friends, but why the hell was she left behind?

"I don't know if you're in here Donovan, but you got some splainin to do."

=/\=

"So, tell me about her." Bonnie said to Rebekah who was leading her back to the Medbay.

"Donovan? She's great. She's smart, loyal, and obsessed with technology."

"Obsessed? So she likes being an engineer."

"Duh. Wait... Are you not an engineer?"

"I am. I'm just trying to figure out why she's so willing to give it up."

"What do you mean? She's starting her family. It's two years early, but despite the circumstances, she's stoked."

"Two years early?"

"Yeah, the ten year plan. Her and Matt serve for ten years, and then they go home to start Donovan Farms. It's all she ever talks about lately."

" _Donovan Farms_? Matt hasn't started his business?"

"No. He was waiting for you. I mean our Bonnie."

"He loves that farm."

"Well, he'll be there pretty soon, if we can get this straightened out."

"Gods, I hope so."

Bonnie and Rebekah walked into medbay. Matt came racing up to her.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry. I was hanging out with Rebekah. Why didn't you comm?" Bonnie said touching her chest and realizing she didn't have a communication badge on or an uniform which meant the computer would have not been able to give her exact location.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Bonnie said guilty.

"I'm going to head out Bonnie. See you later, Matt." Rebekah said.

"Bye, Rebekah. Tell Gerard I might make dabo tomorrow after all." Rebekah eyed Bonnie. She hated this for her friends.

"I will, goodnight." She said leaving.

Matt sighed, going to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. The medbay was empty except for Stefan's Breen Nurse whose armor was neon pink. She was once again catalogging the differences in their technology-so many flashing lights.

Truth be told she was trying to avoid the man she and Lt. Donovan had betrayed. Bonnie could see the toll this was taking on the man. His looked tired. His shoulders hung, and although still very handsome, his face was etched with a pain that made you want to look away. How long had he looked like that? How long had he suffered in silence. The baby in her stomach kicked trying to answer her. Bonnie hesitated, but she went over to him.

"I should have let you know I was going off with Rebekah." Bonnie offered.

"Yeah." Matt said briskly, but added, "Maybe I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place." He scrubbed his face and continued. "Look, I can't imagine how scary this is for you, but you're in charge of my wife's body and our baby. My family. So…"

"I will be more cognizant of that." Bonnie agreed.

Stefan walked out of his office and over to the couple. "So, I have been scouring medical text all day. Nik has been researching starfleet case histories. And…"

"You don't know how to fix this." Matt guessed.

"Not yet." Stefan replied.

"How long?" Matt asked. He was so ready to get off this ship, so he could breathe. One day away from their dreams, and this shit happens.

Stefan shook his head. Matt looked like he wanted to cry. He was miserable. Bonnie looked over to the man and thought, _nope, not on her watch_. She loved Matt Donovan, he was her friend, always had been, and he didn't deserve this.

"What are your historical research parameters? Have you been studying the continuum or just incidents that are similar to mine?"

"I would assume similar case studies. Why?"

"I think the focus should shift to the continuum and their powers. Q sent me here, and he made contact with me again today."

"When?" Matt said sitting up. A little wisp of hope fluttering in his chest.

"While I was with Rebekah and Commander Petrova... I also experienced past memories of Lt. Donovan." Bonnie prayed they wouldn't ask too many questions, or any at all. She wasn't going to mention Nik's memories. She fought the shiver.

"Really?" Stefan said scanning Bonnie. The readings were the same. Lt. Donovan's consciousness was just as dormant.

"Yes, the key to this is the continuum, we need to change our hypothesis. I need to know everything about the S continuum."

"Uh...the Captain is personally heading that part of the research and he decided the parameters." Stefan tried. He didn't want Bennett to get on Nik's bad side.

"Besides, not 24 hours ago, you passed out from too much stress. Your visibly agitated right now. I'm worried about my wife and the baby. You should let Dr. Salvatore..."

"Matt, I would never do anything to put your wife and baby in danger. I'm actually trying to get her home to you. Stefan, comm the captain."

"Bonnie, I don't know the Niklaus Mikaelson you dealt with in your verse, but this one doesn't like being told what to do. He's also the captain." Stefan tried again. He hated to say it but Nik was not the man he knew at the academy, even three years ago. He had grown power hungry. The more he was moved up the starfleet chain of command, the bigger ass he became. Nik would be his asswhole father in less than five years, especially if he got the rear admiral position. Stefan had seen a glimmer of his old friend earlier, all thanks to the woman before him, but it was only a matter of time before Nik's aspirations crowded out Bonnie and the baby too. They had already cost him his best friends. Aurora would stick around. She loved the spotlight as much as Nik. Stefan didn't think that was enough to sustain a relationship, but no one listened to him.

Bonnie looked up at the man. Stefan Salvatore had never been afraid to tell Nik exactly what he was thinking, and neither had she. "He's not my captain. I'll tell him."

=/\=

Ping. "Lieutenant Bonnie Donovan," the computer informed. Before he could fully respond, "Enter," She was bursting into his office.

"Lt. Donovan?" Nik said confused when the woman came in and flopped down in a chair.

"It's actually, Bennett."

"Uh, yes. Can I help you?" Nik said clearing up the pads of research he had been buried in.

"Dr. Salvatore said you were doing historical research into cases similar to mine. I think we should be looking into the continuum."

"Is that what you think?" Nik said eyeing the woman.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Nik had never dismissed her idea without considering it first. _This is not your Nik._ Bonnie reminded herself. _Well he is a Captain and should be listening to all the voices in the room to find solutions._

"Ms. Bennett-" Nik smiled.

"It's Lt. Commander Bennett." Bonnie smiled back.

"The continuum has not been active in decades. The last known case was…" Nik began.

"You are aware that 'not active' doesn't mean nonexistent. They are beings with untold powers that we still don't know the extent of. They could have wiped all memories of their activities for all we know." Bonnie suggested. Nik blinked. _She had just interrupted him._

"Those variables are maddening, and extremely vague at best. Through your logic the continuum is all powerful, and there is an infinite amount of scenarios that we can not account for, especially in a few days. Now looking into people who have experienced the same phenomenon you are facing right now is measurable and might unearth some clue on how to fix this."

"Measurable?" Bonnie asked. _Who was this man? Gods, imagine her Nik being consumed with things like rationality and validity. Where was her artist? Where was her rebel? The one who listens._

Nik watched this clone of his friend and found himself missing Lt. Donovan terribly. This woman had no regard for regulations, protocol, and for an engineer she seemed to be ready to throw away logic and scientific parameters to chase some inane theory.

"Do you paint?" Bonnie asked. Nik was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I was curious." Bonnie submitted. She rubbed her stomach absently. Nik watched her comfort herself and his child growing inside her.

"I used to. A long time ago." Nik admitted. He couldn't squelch the curiosity. "Do I paint is your verse?"

"Yes, Incessantly. You were awarded artist laureate." Bonnie smiled proudly.

"Really? Incessantly? Maybe that's why I'm not a Captain." Nik noted.

"I actually think it has more to do with your father." Bonnie said without thinking.

"Is he not an arse over there?" Nik joked.

"He's a legend." Bonnie said quietly.

"A legend?" Nik asked.

"Maybe we should get back to…" Bonnie started. Her eyes had clouded. Legends were often immortalized through death.

"How did it happen?" Nik said sitting back in his chair.

"The intrepid. It imploded. He saved a planet." Bonnie had already broken so many ethical guidelines today. Now she was betraying her mentor.

"Did you know him?" Nik asked already knowing the answer. Her hurt hung over her like a cloak. He was special to her.

"I served under him." Bonnie confirmed. A verse were her father chose Bonnie as crew. This woman had to be talented. You know she's talented. Donovan is. She just has backwards priorities.

"Well, consider yourself lucky you don't serve under this version." Nik quipped desperately wanting to change the conversation so Donovan-no Bennett would stop looking at him like that. She was expecting something from him that he probably wouldn't be able to give. _When was the last time he picked up a brush?_

"I will not change the parameters of my search. I am certain they hold the key to our problem. I will however allow you to access starfleet records. I will expect you to check in with Dr. Salvatore twice a day to monitor your stress levels. If you're anything like Donovan you will try to over do it, and well…"

"You're worried about your friend and the baby."

"Yes."

"Can I borrow one of these?" Bonnie said pulling a pad towards her on the desk. She flipped it on and glanced at the screen.

"Not that one." Nik said, reaching for it quickly.

"Rear Admiral. Wow, congratulations." Bonnie choked out. He had stolen her job. It was really was her personal hell. "This says you leave by the end of the week." Bonnie said as she let the pad slip through her fingers.

"I requested a postponement until this is taken care of." Nik said handing her another pad. "If you would keep this to yourself. I just got the news an hour ago."

"You must really care for her."

"It's my responsibility. That's my…" Nik said glancing at Bonnie's stomach and then looking away guilty.

"Baby?" Bonnie finished.

"Yes." Nik answered. He needed to get over this. He had the job. They all agreed. He signed the directive. Matt was a good man. This is what Bonnie wanted. It's what he wanted. _Is it?_ That stupid voice chimed again. "Are we acquainted in your verse?"

"You could say that. I mean I'm not having your baby, but we are spending a lot of time together."

"Are we stationed together? Are we friends?"

"More than friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you love him?" Nik asked wistfully. His head cleared. "I'm sorry that's none of my business."

"It's fine." It really was seeing that she had been intimately introduced to his relationship with Lt. Donovan. She understood why the pox has taken him so hard now. Unrequited love was a bitch. "It's really complicated."

"More complicated than my life." Nik smiled.

"Fuck, no. No offense, I'm ready to go home." Bonnie answered truthfully.

"I'm leaving on the first thing smoking as soon as you do, so none taken." Nik replied.

"So, you love her." Bonnie said speaking something he could not and would not admit to himself. Nik thought about that. He lived inside of those words for a moment. He thought about this verse were Bonnie Bennett knew intimate things about him, and spent time with him outside of work, and was longing to be home with him. Somehow it was enough to know that they loved each other in some verse. It freed him.

"It doesn't matter. She loves him, and I love what I do."

=/\=

Bonnie had been in the mess doing research all afternoon. The captain was right. There was not a lot of starfleet logs mentioning the continuum after about 50 years ago. When they did, it turned out to be red herrings. There was however a lot of logs theorizing about gaps in the space-time continuum. The theories weren't much separately, but woven together there was a pattern of incidents that indicated someone was rewriting reality. The first mention of a gap coincided with the last mention of the S continuum. A young engineer, Lt. Waine, on the USS Endeavor, reported their ships run in with a young man in gray robes. Days later, she noted several discrepancies in the ships time logs. Bonnie missed it at first, but finally found what she was looking for. Her Pawpaw, the romantic, could not bring himself to erase the first time he met her grams. In this verse, Sheila Bennett was married out of high school to her sweetheart, Kadeem Waine. Fifteen years later they were divorced, Sheila was teaching at the UC Santa Cruz, and the S continuum had disappeared from all starfleet logs. Bonnie sighed.

"I think I have a lead." Captain Mikealson said sitting down. Bonnie tried to ignore the fact that the mess had just got ten times quieter. Nik didn't seem to notice. "A civilian doctor, Annabelle Zhu, was on a federation starship when a woman's consciousness had been overridden like yours or rather, Donovan's. The woman claimed that she had been sent by the continuum, the Q continuum. It wasn't in starfleet logs, but I thought about our conversation, infinite possibilities right, and I widened the parameters. Anyways, it was in a Johns Hopkins Medical Journal."

"Was the woman's name Sheila Waine?"

"No, Lucy Waine. How? Isn't your grandmother's name, Sheila?" Nik said eyeing her.

"Yes, and I have a cousin named…"

"Lucy. So this is a family affair."

"It would seem. Did it say what happened to Lucy?"

"The consciousness disappeared a few days later, and Lucy had no recollection of what happened. Zhu did note that just for a nanosecond both consciousnesses were active."

"Your a fucking genius." Bonnie said jumping up, and kissing him on the cheek.

"I know." He said smiling, watching her race out of the mess. He stood and noticed for the first time that Matt was in the room. The Botanist turned and left. Nik followed him into the hall.

"Matt." The blonde ignored him.

"Dr. Donovan." The captain ordered, gesturing to the stellar cartographer's office. It was empty. Lucky for them because the room was the size of a broom closet. Both of them barely fit.

He looked the man in his eyes. It was time he took responsibility. "That's not your wife. I know because if it was, she wouldn't touch me with a 10 foot pole. She loves you, very much. I never apologized. I hid behind the academy line. You were my friend, and I betrayed you, and I'm sorry."

"Say it." Matt hissed.

"I love her, I've always loved her, which is why I know what she wants and needs. I will do everything in my power to bring her back, back to you." Matt nodded with tears in his eyes. Nik gave him a minute and then clapped him on his back. Matt wiped his eyes.

"Also, I'm moving to the other side of the universe." Nik added smirking.

"You got the job."

"Yeah."

"You always get what you want."

"Not always."

"Hmm, Bennett, seems to like you."

"Yeah, but she loves what she does."

=/\=

"Bonnie, I'm not putting you in a psychic coma while your pregnant." Stefan said adamantly. He started punching at the panel trying to find anyway to simulate the dream state without actually putting Bonnie or the baby in harm's way.

"Stefan, I need to see if I can reach her."

"What don't you understand about dormant?"

"I would be dormant too, If I had to deal with all of you."

"Bennett?" Rebekah said looking at her friend amused. Stefan rolled his eyes and walked into his office.

"I'm sorry. I'm frustrated. Sorry, Stefan." Bonnie called out.

"I can't tell." Rebekah said smiling. Bonnie stuck out her tongue at the Blonde when the doors slid open in the medbay.

"Stefan, I need a full physical and my medical records prepared to transfer." Aurora said practically skipping into the room. Stefan gestured to his nurse to get on it.

"Beks, have you heard? Nik, got the job. I'm putting in my transfer."

"Yes, congratulations." Rebekah said politely.

"Oh, we haven't met, well technically... You know what I mean. It's nice to meet you." Aurora said.

"Nice to meet you, and congratulations." Bonnie said going back to her medical records. So Nik was moving forward with Aurora De Martel. _It's not your Nik, Bonnie._ She could admit they would look good together, cute kids. _Not as cute as this one._

"I'm so excited and you should be too, Beks. You're first lady of the ship now." Aurora continued.

"Aurora, for the fiftieth time, there is no...Wait, What?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah, you didn't tell me Gerard made captain." Bonnie said looking at her friend.

"I didn't know." Rebekah said astounded.

"Oops. Nik put in the recommendation when he accepted the position, and they agreed." Aurora explained.

"I gotta go." Rebekah said jumping up.

"Bye and congrats." Bonnie said to the door.

=/\=

"You seemed preoccupied with Mikaelson and De Martel." Matt noted eating his pork chop, kale, and risotto. Despite his snide comment, Bonnie had noticed something had shifted in the man. He seemed lighter. Last night, he had insisted she took their quarters while he bunked with a friend. He had left breakfast for her when she awoke, and he asked could he help with research when he got home for work. They even went to the Captain's bon voyage party together. Now they were here, eating the dinner he cooked. If nothing else, he was going to make sure his wife was fed.

"No. I just never pictured them together. They look good though." Bonnie said remembering the couple at the party. She was eating mostly kale salad, trying to be respectful of her host. "To be honest, all my brain energy is focused on how to get home, and how to get Lt. Donovan back to you."

"If she wants to come back." Matt murmured taking a sip of wine. He had been an utter ass of late.

"I can't pretend to know everything about her, but I'm pretty sure she wants to come back. I've been reading her journals all day trying to connect with her." Bonnie informed.

"That's a violation…."

"Of her privacy rights. I know. It's why I waited so long before I asked if Nik would give me access to them. Connecting with her is the key. I am sure of it." Bonnie explained.

"You asked, Nik." Matt quipped. He couldn't help it. He knew this wasn't his wife, but she obviously felt closer to Nik.

"He's the captain."

"I'm just the husband." Matt responded.

"Yeah, her husband. That's big. Maybe, you should act like it." Bonnie spat before she knew it.

"What?"

"Why don't you fight for her? You let everything go, assume shit, and then suffer in silence." Maybe she was letting her feelings for her Matt get in the way. "Maybe, she doesn't want that you know, and I bet it's really tiring living with someone who resents you, but won't tell you. It's not helping her, you, and it definitely is not going to help this baby."

"I don't even know you." Matt responded.

"Oh, but I know you. Very well. She loves you. How many times does she have to say it, show it?"

"Then why the hell did this happen? Since you know so fucking much." Matt exploded.

"You were off…" Bonnie tried.

"De Martel was here." Matt volleyed.

"Captain Mikaelson doesn't love anything except himself." Bonnie replied.

 _Maybe she did know them,_ Matt thought. "And, my wife." Matt spat.

"She was thinking of you. It was your eyes, your hands, she was thinking of at the beginning of the pox. She thought he was you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Matt asked. His Bonnie had told him that so many times but he never could fully trust that.

"Trust me. I just do. Maybe, there was an attraction, but she thought of you first. She tried to fight the effects of the disease. She loves you. She connected with me, and I know I can do it again. I can bring her home, and you both can make this right."

"This is crazy."

"Hey, she has to love you. She gave up the stars for you. I know you don't get that. Your terran through and through, but you think about that farm you love so much. That dream, the soil that your ancestors have worked for centuries, and someone asking you to never go back to it. See the look on your face. That feeling. You remember that. That's what she is giving up for you. My gods, she's giving up the black for you, and you damn well better be worth it."

=/\=

Bonnie lay down in the bed looking at Lt. Donovan's friends and family. Her friends and family. She finally had a working theory of how to get home, and if it worked, this would be the last time she saw them. If it worked, it was going to be a whole new world, both figuratively and literally. Stefan was monitoring her vitals, and making sure the cocktail of chemicals were perfect.

"Petrova, I know you don't think it, but you give great advice. Do not shy away from that when you take over as first officer." Bonnie said.

"I have to cottle and babysit them?" Katerina said looking to Nik.

"Unfortunately." Nik said smiling. Petrova looked liked she was going to be sick.

"Rebekah, I have a gift for you." Bonnie reached on the night stand and handed Rebekah one of two bags. The blonde pulled out the antique. "It's a replication of Ida B. Wells-Barnett's first book."

"Bonnie...I don't know what to say." Rebekah said.

"That's a first. Maybe you can write it down for me. I'm going to miss you Beks." She was. In her verse there was no Bonnie and Beks.

"Me too prego. Remember to break some rules."

"I have something for you too, Nik." Bonnie said handing him the bag. Yes, Aurora, and Matt were there, but they were grown, and they needed to move on. Nik's brow raised, but he reached into the bag.

"A paintbrush." He said amused.

"The Nik I know is at his best when he is creating. Besides, who wouldn't want to paint that beautiful woman beside you."

"What a wonderful idea, Bonnie." Aurora said.

"And for the husband." Bonnie said handing Matt a box. Matt smiled.

Matt opened it looking down at the apple seeds. "Apple seeds? Our first kiss was under an apple tree. Bennett, how far back did you read?" Matt said glancing down at the woman. The last few days had been almost unbearble but he was glad she had come.

"Bennett? Since when are you calling me by my maiden name? Rebekah? Aurora? Captain? Matt, what's going on?"

=/\=

Bonnie blinked. She was back in the abyss.

"So, your smarter than you look." Q said pretending to backstroke by her.

"Send me home." Bonnie said.

"You figured out this much. You can send yourself." Q said blinking out of existence.

"Q!" Bonnie screamed frustrated.

=/\=

"BONNIE? What happened? What did you do?" Nik said holding Bonnie in his arms. She had collapsed. She wasn't moving. Stefan was on his knees in seconds scanning the woman. He wasn't picking up any brain activity.

"Dr. Zhu." Stefan said trying to find a pulse. It was there. Thank God.

"I didn't do anything. Do you see him?" Silas said turning in circles.

"Who Q?" Captain Bree said looking for the strange man. She gestured to her officers to spread out and find him. Marcel was already out the door trying to track that ugly orange smock.

"I'm here." Zhu said putting up her hair, taking over the scans.

"What's wrong with her?" Nik said. Stefan looked at his wife. She shook her head.

"She's in a coma." Stefan admitted to Nik.

"A coma? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Nik said grabbing the old man. Finn held his brother back.

"Nothing. I...we need Lucy." Silas said straightening his robes. He looked down at his beloved Bunny.

"Lucy Bennett?" The captain said trying to make sense of what was going on.

"SPIT IT OUT! YOU ARSE." Nik yelled again.

"Mikaelson, get yourself under control." The captain warned. Nik breathed in and out until he could speak.

"Yes, sir." Nik growled.

"No, he's right. This is all my fault." Silas said shaken. Nik knew it was bad then.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Bonnie slurred.

* * *

 **I'm a sinner, a savage, but mostly... I'm the wolf-! Let me get you alone-. Miguel is the king of R &B. Periodt. Fight me. Also, I don't know science so... shot out to all the astrophysicists. My brain hurts. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Just Be

**A/N: Please excuse grammatical errors and bad language.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Just Be"

* * *

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log- Star Date 53376.29**

Our week of rest and relaxation has ended with tribulation. As revenge against Ambassador Silas Salvatore-Bennett, the alien species known as Q psychically attacked the diplomat's granddaughter, Lt. Commander Bonnie Bennett. She was comatose for minutes but reports her consciousness was transferred to another universe. The Ambassador has stated he is unsure of Q's motivations for such an attack. The Ambassador is an honored guest aboard, and I do not wish to push the issue, but I must admit, I do not believe the Ambassador is being completely forthcoming.

The Lt. Commander has offered no further significant insights into the attack. We will meet tomorrow so I can go over her full report. The engineer was in no state to detail her encounter when she regained consciousness. Dr. Zhu said she was dehydrated, and a number of the vital nutrients in her body had been depleted within a span of 30 minutes. We are monitoring her closely.

We have also updated our files on the Q continuum. Q has been upgraded to number three on Starfleet's known enemies list. Only Kai Evok and DG*NN85X outstrip him. We hope there will be no additional incidents that will catapult Q's position back to number 1. The crew is on high alert for any sign of him.

It is fortunate that most of the family and friends aboard the Spock have departed. We are en route to New Yaxha to deliver the Ambassador to his convention with the New Mayan Delegation. Per our orders, the Spock will stay in orbit. Commander Saltzman and Commander Mikaelson will beam down with an away team to escort the Ambassador to his destination and help guard him during his stay.

While we recover from our guests and the attack, we will prepare to deal accordingly with Maquis rebels on New Yaxha and the Q continuum if need be-one ship, one crew, one family.

=/\=

"Watch her head," Caroline said carrying Bonnie's shoes and purse. Nik ignored the blonde as he walked through the corridor towards sickbay. He needed to keep moving forward. He needed her to be okay. He needed to focus on her, and not the ambassador.

Nik was almost to Spock's boarding dock when he felt Bonnie go down. He had no proof, but everything in his being told him that the Ambassador was at fault. He knew that to be true even now as the diplomat followed behind them uncharacteristically quiet.

"I can walk." Bonnie said groggily. She tried to push against Nik's arms but they were inescapable.

"That will be ill advised." Katerina said clearing the way for the party. Crewman scattered and stared as the group charged through the hall.

"If you had waited a second, I could have summoned a hoverchair." Stefan said scanning Bonnie. He was still amazed at her results. Her body's readings indicated she had been without food and water for days, but she was unconscious for all of twenty minutes.

"I don't need a hoverchair." Bonnie tried. She attempted to struggle against Nik again, but now she was tired. She needed a tiny nap. She placed her head against his chest. He watched her eyes flutter closed.

"Should she be sleeping?" Marcel asked Dr. Zhu who was braiding her hair back. The two of them brought up the rear of the party, well except for the Ambassador who looked stricken behind them.

"She should be fine. I was going to have to put her under anyway." Pearl said smirking to herself. Bonnie was in bad shape but the doctor believed she would recover quickly. Which is what Pearl told this group, and they were still up in arms. Mikaelson looked like he suffocating. Of course something could come up in Bennett's Tri Resonance Imaging but Pearl did not think so. Her readings were weak but stable. It was good the group of friends had grown so close so quickly. It reminded her of the Hightower. Hell, she followed her best friend to the Spock. After what Q put her through, Bonnie could use a friend. From the way it was looking Nik could too.

=/\=

"I love you all, but please get out." Bonnie said to the room. Her friends and family had crowded into her small quarters after she had been released from sickbay.

"Bonnie?" Caroline questioned, pulling the duvet back on the engineer's bed and fluffing her pillows. Stefan placed her meds and a pitcher of water by the bed. Katerina was playing with the console on her wall, no doubt souping up the security. Q was... well, Q. There was nothing anyone could do if he wanted to pop in. Well, no one except the man who was still hanging around despite her deliberately ignoring him.

"Zhu said I was good. I know your worried. I know you want to know what happened." Bonnie said eyeing her pawpaw. "But, I just need a moment. And by a moment I mean 8 hours of sleep."

"Bonnie, I leave for the delegation in an hour." Silas said still overcome with grief.

"PawPaw, I'm sorry I couldn't schedule my attack around your agenda."

"Let me explain." Silas pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. Not now anyway. Everyone please." Bonnie said.

"EVERYONE OUT! That's an order." Marcel said to the room, pulling rank. Nik had been quiet all evening. He was too afraid of what he might say, what he might do. He did not want to get court-martialed and end up in the brig for attacking an intergalacticly renowned diplomat. So, he began to follow the procession.

"Nik, can you stay for just a second?" Bonnie said quickly.

"Of course." He said turning back to her.

"Bonnie." Silas tried again, moving towards his granddaughter. Nik blocked his path.

"I can not." Bonnie said looking away from the man that was once her hero.

"Ambassador, please." Caroline said stepping back into the room. He glanced at the blonde and then back at Bonnie.

"We will have this discussion." Silas said firmly.

"Not tonight." Nik growled. When they were alone, Bonnie grabbed Nik's hand and pulled him towards the couch. He sat at her direction, and she climbed into his lap. Her head landed against his chest.

"Are you okay?" He said bewildered. Bonnie was by no means a prude, but her affections were usually hard-fought. She was usually too busy or too competitive or too anxious to let herself go easily, fully.

"Shh." She said listening to his heart. He stroked her cheek. She placed her hand over his and pulled their interlaced fingers into her lap. She looked down, and his right hand had a dried splatter of paint on it. She smiled. She picked up his hand and kissed it.

"I missed you." Bonnie whispered thinking about the world she had just escaped. She buried her head into his chest closing her eyes. He was here and he was hers.

She had so much to tell him: about her Q ancestry, about how she felt, about how she had learned to appreciate who he was, about a certain desire to be fucked against a wall, and finally, about where that desire stemmed from.

If she told him all of that, then, eventually, she would have to tell him about his doppelganger's DNA. DNA she didn't know if he had. DNA that would change everything he knows about his family. DNA that would explain some things about him. Goddammit. Couldn't they be happy for at least a six months?

She should tell him. She was going to tell him, but not tonight. He was already too stiff in her arms. Already coiled like a snake ready to strike. Already wearing fear and hurt like a second skin. God, she didn't want to be the one to change his world view. _Maybe he already knew._ She didn't want to expose something he didn't want her to know. She didn't want to piss Admiral Mikaelson off, or dishonor her husband's-Bonnie's mentor's-memory.

How much of an alternate universe even applied here? Maybe it was just that version of Nik. So much was different over there. _Yeah Bon, but a lot was the same._ _Mostly the stuff that mattered._ They were having a baby. They had sex to have that baby. That baby was going to be all kinds of unique, because it's parents were... Their baby would be all kinds of unique. _You do not want a baby, Bonnie. The USS Spock is your baby. It's pretty damn unique._

 _I should tell him, but not tonight. Tonight is already… He's here and mine. I'm going to just sit in that for a little while longer._

=/\=

Bonnie tried to ignore the looks as she made her way to engineering. She couldn't help the eye roll when Lt. Johnson signed a prayer as she passed him. She shouldn't be annoyed. It was kind of thoughtful when she thought about it, but she was tired of the attention and was ready to get back to work. When she walked into engineering bay everyone paused glancing her way.

"Okay. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern and the flowers. I love you guys. Now, get back to work." Bonnie said moving towards her station. Everyone laughed and continued their duties.

"Good to have you back, Chief." Ensign Martin said smiling. Bonnie nodded at the young man and continued to her station.

"What are you doing here?" Commander Jordan said shifting pads on Bonnie's desk.

"I'm reporting for duty, chief."

"Does Zhu know that?"

"She said I was fine. It's that one sir." Bonnie said pulling the pad with the duty roster on it out for Jordan.

"I- Did Zhu really clear you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank God. I'll be in the engine core testing the new shipment of arlium deposits."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Bennett."

"Yes, Sir."

"Welcome back."

"Commander Jordan, I have the report you wanted on the shuttle incident." A young yeoman said rounding the corner.

"Give it to Bennett." Jordan said off to experiment. Bonnie sighed looking at the state of her desk. She picked up the duty roster and sighed again. They were a week behind in ship maintenance and upgrades.

"What is it Heredia?"

"The shuttle that wouldn't start yesterday. I have the diagnostic report." Bonnie put down the pad she was rearranging duty assignments on and grabbed the one the Yeoman was offering.

"This says the left engine coil was ground down to a nub." Bonnie said examining the photos. That much wear had to be years old.

"Yes, sir."

"We replaced all shuttle coils…" Bonnie pulled up the maintenance history. It was as she expected. "That coil shouldn't had been more than 5 months old."

"Yes, sir, and the hydraulic fluid was leaking into the manifold." The Yeoman informed.

"I'm glad it wouldn't start. The coil could have sparked and ignited the hydraulic fluid. They would have been blown out of the sky." Bonnie said trying to identify the officer that had signed off on the maintenance of this shuttle.

"Heredia, Tell Martin I want to see him." Bonnie said reading the rest of the diagnostic report. Bonnie went back to the duty roster making the changes needed quickly. Jordan was brilliant, but he had tunnel vision. He had no idea what his crew was capable of when they were configured to their strengths. He had Reese running long range warp core trajectory simulations when the ensign was a gifted roboticist. J5 should be running sims because she consumed data like a hoover and organized it just as quickly.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Martin asked walking over to Bonnie's console. Bonnie was recalibrating the engine outputs since they would be floating for the next few days.

"Yes-" Bonnie said searching the schematics for a valve leak because the calibrations were way off. She quickly added the valve six leak to the duty roster.

"If this is about last night. I was off duty, and she wanted to see the bay." Martin started. Bonnie groaned. She should have known that groupies would not only prefer command and flyboys. This was the Spock. If you were on this boat you were gifted. She had been told it was also the uniform.

"Martin, we do not allow non-personnel in our shuttle bays."

"I know, but she is Commander Mikaelson's sister so I thought it was okay."

"Commander Mikaelson? As in Rebekah Mikaelson?"

"Yes." Martin admitted.

 _And Rebekah had the nerve to call her messy. Her ex was this boy's superior, a bridge officer and could make Martin's life a living hell. Not to mention her two brothers-one was notoriously moody, the other, overprotective._

"If you know what's good for you, do not tell anyone else that story." Bonnie said thinking of Marcel and Nik teaming up on this poor kid. "Besides, I wanted to check with you about some maintenance you performed. I have a maintenance request here for a leaking hydraulic chamber in shuttle 5 that you signed off on about six months ago. And you signed off on the scheduled maintenance of the shuttle coils." _This did not make sense. Martin's work was stellar. He got the work done efficiently. Was he so fast because he was cutting corners?_

"Sir?"

"The leak wasn't fixed and the coil is a nub." Bonnie said showing the ensign the photos of the coil. Martin frowned.

"May I, sir." He asked. Bonnie nodded. He grabbed the pad from his superior officer.

Bonnie eyed the man for any sign of deceit or embarrassment. _This was crazy. This was Martin._

"I don't know what to say, sir. If I signed off. I fixed it."

"Were you swamped? Did you need more time?" Bonnie asked trying to find any reason this might have happened.

"No, sir. I mean that was during the time of the transition, but I stand by all of my work."

"Right, well. I need you to recheck all of the shuttle coils. I want you on skut this week. I want these floors and console tops to look like mirrors." Bonnie said rearranging the duty roster yet again. Martin's tricorder pinged. He looked at his assignments for the week.

"Sir, are you taking me off the dilithium trials?" The Ensign said.

"With the backtracking, I don't know if you will have the time to work on the trials. It's detailed and..." Bonnie began.

"Sir, again, I stand by my work. I can review the scheduled maintenance and maintain my normal roster." Ensign Martin said visibly upset.

"There's no shame in slowing down. Sometimes it's better, safer." Bonnie said reviewing the progress of the ionization process.

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"Ensign." Bonnie said putting down her pads, and giving him her full attention.

"When was the last time you slowed down, Chief? Commander Jordan?"

Bonnie didn't say anything because she couldn't.

"Exactly." Martin said going back over to his station. He was right. They never slowed down, but they also could handle the workload. She thought Martin could to. His recommendation to Lieutenant was on her pad right now.

=/\=

"Earth to Nik." Marcel said inhaling his Ciceri e Tria. They were in the mess. It was crowded, loud, and the perfect place to get lost in your thoughts.

"Yes." Nik said looking up from his drawing. He could not shake this feeling.

"What is going on?" Marcel said laughing. He winked at Ensign Bahk who had been glancing his way. The young woman looked away embarrassed. Her face the color of the tomatoes on his plate.

"She's back. She's fine." Stefan said biting into a Zilm'kach. Stefan was surprised when the Klingon fruit was offered this morning. The plant crew were doing there thing. Zilm'Kachs were notoriously hard to grow even in their natural habitat. But, this was the USS Spock after all.

"I know." Nik uttered.

"You have been off since… well" Marcel started. Nik hadn't been himself in a while.

"I'm aware that my mood has been vacillating at best for the last few months."

"Vacillating." Stefan said looking to see if there was any oatmeal left.

"Sally." Marcel chastised.

"I'm being honest." Stefan responded.

"Something's different." Nik said softly.

"With Bennett. She just had a dramatic experience." Stefan said.

"Yes, no. She is definitely keeping something from me, and I thought that was it, but something has shifted. Something is coming."

"How do you know she's keeping something from you? Does it have anything to do with the baby you've been drawing for 45 minutes." Marcel asked looking down again at the sketch. His boy was talented.

"No, I don't know." Nik answered, picking up the pad to stare at it.

"Whose kid is that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Nik answered.

"She looks like Bennett." Stefan noted.

"You don't think she's pregnant?" Marcel asked finishing off his pasta. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No. We're taking our time." Nik answered.

"You still haven't smashed?" Marcel blurted. Nik glared at the man when a table of ensigns looked over at them.

"Flyboys." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Okay, Sally boy. Your body count was just as high as mine before you got serious with Zhu. And at least I was truthful with my shit. You used that sensitive crap and had these girls out here feenin." Marcel responded.

"Sometimes, I am completely dumbfounded by the fact that I voluntarily spend time with either of you." Nik admitted.

"Fuck you." Stefan said eating his grapes.

"So what do you think Bennett is keeping from you?" Marcel asked. He was scrolling through the comm database until he found the code he was looking for. Seconds later, Bahk's comm pinged and she looked up at him surprised. She smiled and nodded. His night was secured.

"I don't know." Nik answered truthfully.

"Are you going to ask her?" Stefan asked.

"Later." Nik said. He should have brought his watercolor pencils.

"If it's bothering you." Marcel noted.

"Again, I don't think that's the issue. I mean, I'm curious, but she is recovering. Besides the guilt is killing her, and she's being _very_ nice to me." Nik said smiling.

"Asswhole." Stefan said.

"This saint role you have adopted for your wife really is annoying." Nik confessed.

"How nice?" Marcel asked smiling. Nik ignored him. Marcel looked up momentarily when Rebekah walked past the mess with Finn. His mood was instantly ruined.

"You really think this kid looks like Bennett?" Nik asked his comrades. "I thought it looked like me." Nik added. If only he had a green pencil.

=/\=

Nik was adding detail to the map of New Yaxha. Spock's computers were picking up star systems, satellites, and space anomalies that had yet to be recorded. He loved this ship.

"Computer, what is that mass at heading 435, mark 27."

"An unidentified asteroid belt."

"Can you zoom in closer?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Any closer?"

"We are at maximum magnification."

He quickly put in a request for a away mission to chart the belt. He thought about Gerard going, but remembered he had a date with Ensign Bahk. Nik frowned when his request was denied for shuttle maintenance. A shuttle wouldn't be available until that evening. He accepted the available time slot and continued filling in the rings around New Yaxha's third moon. He did not look up when his office door slid open. Only three people ever came to his office: Cassidy, Salvatore, or Gerard.

"Hi." Bennett said coming into the room. Her energy was nervous, her eyes mischievous.

"Hi." Nik said, smiling, surprised she was here, during her shift.

"I see you requested a shuttle." Bonnie said walking over to his console. Her hips had a little bit more sway to them than usual, and he was an expert on her hips.

"Yes." Nik said amused. He swung around in his chair to face her. He was unsure what was happening with her lately.

"I came to tell you it has been approved." Bonnie said moving closer still. Her legs bumped his knee when she leaned in to see what he was drawing. Bennett had 20/20 vision, and a nice ass which she was essentially giving him a fantastic view of right now. She had been handsy ever since she had awoken from her coma.

"Not that I'm complaining, but a quick email would have served the same purpose." Nik said removing a sticker from her pants. She had been labeling again.

"Is that so?" Bonnie said her hands going to her hips. Nik reached up and grabbed one hand off her hip.

"Yes, that's so. Which leads me to believe there is another purpose for this visit." He said kissing her fingers.

"The engineering department is making an effort to work collaboratively with other departments and foster crew morale." Bonnie informed, her eyebrow raised, her mouthed pursed as Nik kissed her wrist.

"So the A-chief, the person who for all intents and purposes keeps this ship running, is delivering scheduling notifications that are usually automatic to foster morale?" Nik said pulling on her pants until she was standing in between his legs.

"You know what...I'm going back to the engineering bay."

"But, I need my morale boosted, love." He stood suddenly, taking her mouth. His fingers were lightly scratching into her hair, his thumbs moving across her cheeks.

Bonnie thought she just wanted to say hi, see what he was up to, but now she knew this what she really wanted. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She tried not to stumble when he backed her towards a console. _Oh, Gods. They had been here before. Well, not them but…_ She was so twisted. She leaned into him. She wanted, needed more of him. The way he pressed into her. She could tell he wanted her too. Especially when he flipped her around ground into her ass. His lips were moving across her neck.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh. We have to." Bonnie said looking at her watch. "Nik" Bonnie said her eyes closing as his tongue played with her ear.

"My break is over." Bonnie said panting out breath. He flipped her around kissing her slowly. He pulled back and rested his head on hers.

"You're not allowed in my office anymore when we are on duty. Also, we are going to finish this morale conversation tonight."

"I look forward to it." Bonnie said with a glint in her eye. Nik laughed at that.

"What is going on with you?" Nik said watching her straighten her uniform.

"What, nothing?" Bonnie said defensively.

"I wouldn't call this nothing." Nik said adjusting his too tight pants.

=/\=

Captain Washbourne was looking over the starfleet daily intelligence briefing. She was glad the Spock had played a sizable role in shutting down a terror cell on the planet. Petrova was making a name for herself in the security world. It wouldn't be long now before someone was trying to steal her away. Bree would fight for her, but ultimately, she could not offer her the promotion she deserved. She hoped Alaric, Katerina, and Finn would not run into too much more trouble planetside. Maquis double agents were being mopped up all over the convention.

Ping. "Dr. Pearl Zhu," The computer announced.

"Come." Bree said closing the briefing. Pearl walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Did you really release Bennett?" Captain Washbourne said to her old friend.

"Yes. She's fine."

"I thought she had all these deficiencies."

"She did. An IV and protein bar set her back straight. As long as she follows the diet and medication regime for the next week, she'll be fine. Have you met with her yet?"

"No. I had to postpone. I was overseeing the Op for the Admirals."

"Has the ambassador explained himself?"

"Apparently he told the admiral board it was a family matter."

"He's kind of a dick."

"Pearl."

"He is. How long are we stuck here?"

"A few more days, why?"

"I've been wanting to study the gonorrhea outbreak on Gaspra 4."

"Only you would get excited about an STI."

"Well we're supposed to be exploring it's sister planet next. It will be easy to drop me off and see if I can help in anyway. Stefan is more than capable of cataloging medical samples."

"I'm ready to continue our mission as well, but-." The captain halted when her console lit up with any incoming intelligence update.

"What is it?" Zhu asked watching her friend's face.

"He did it. The bastard brokered the New Yaxha Constitution. In three days, no less."

"That's great. That means we can leave."

"No, not yet. The Ambassador is in more danger than before. Now that the Maquis know that he succeeded they are going to want to take him out before the signing ceremony. Computer, where is Commander Saltzman and Mikaelson located."

"Both Commander Saltzman and Mikaelson are planetside at 20° 40' 0.01" N and -88° 34' 0.01" W"

"That's in the middle of the capital." Zhu said pulling up a map at the console.

"Captain to Lt. Commander Petrova."

"Here, Captain." Katerina said groggily.

"I'm sorry Lt. Commander I know you just beamed back aboard, but I need you to ready an away team. Commander Mikaelson is going to need some backup. I want snipers on the ground in twenty. I also need you ready to intervene planetside with your own team if needed."

"Aye, Captain."

=/\=

Bonnie was trying not to panic. Her grandfather had just done something they said couldn't be done. It was a time for celebration, except she was very angry with him, and currently fearing for his life.

Bonnie watched Branson put together a long range phaser from a pile of parts in under sixty seconds. She watched St. John sharpen her throwing knives. Myxar's normally gray skin was slowly turning the colors of the jungle. Sousa was busy doing capoeira with a tramontina machete. And, Forbes was pinning Katerina's hair back while the officer was firing off assignments.

Bonnie was there to make sure the shuttle maintenance had been done correctly before she allowed any of her friends or crewman to climb aboard. They were perfect. Martin had flushed all the systems and replaced any parts that showed any signs of wear. His work was exemplary.

"I'm sure the captain is just being cautious." Caroline said looking over to her friend. Bonnie had been staring at Katerina's battle ax for five minutes.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Tell her Petrova."

"Bonnie, you're my friend. I am not going to lie to you. The Maquis are very motivated to not let this delegation succeed. This constitutional convention will eventually lead to the loss of their last stronghold. We have thwarted at least three assassination attempts, and one terror attack. Not all of them were directed at the Ambassador, but there has been a bounty on his head for decades."

"Decades?" Bonnie questioned.

"I will note that no one has succeeded in murdering him yet."

"Thanks, Petrova." Caroline said glaring at her girlfriend. She went over to hug Bonnie.

"I knew what he did was dangerous, but… I wanted to kill him myself three days ago." Bonnie exclaimed. Myxar looked up at her.

"Figuratively." Bonnie added quickly. She didn't know if Myxar's protective instincts allowed for a gray area. She didn't want to be strangled with an alien tongue because she was pissed at her Pawpaw, her frustratingly annoying and stubborn and proud and brilliant Pawpaw. Who happened to be Q. That's it. He was Q. He would be fine, but would Finn who was currently standing in between Silas and anyone who meant him harm. Would Petrova be okay if she was forced to go down there? Surely Pawpaw wouldn't let them get hurt.

The thing was Bonnie had never seen him use any power, never. He broke his arm two years ago. He was in the hospital with Gorn flu when she was twelve. Was he acting? Was he faking it? She needed to inform the captain. She had been so wrapped up in herself. Bonnie took off for the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Caroline called.

=/\=

Nik was checking his bag as he was walking through the corridor. He should stop and get some fruit from the mess. He hated replicated pears, but he was already running later than he wanted. He had to take a very long cold shower to get over Bonnie and her new found love for affection. Nik was about to cross over into the shuttle bay when Rebekah stumbled out of engineering with her mouth glued to an ensign.

"Ahem." Nik uttered.

"Sir." The young man said startled, sticking out his hand once he got his bearings. "Ensign Luka Martin."

"Martin. I have heard good things about you." Nik said glaring at his sister, taking the young man's hand and shaking it. "Do you mind if I speak to my sister alone?"

"Yes, sir. Becky I'll be in my quar-" Martin began, but stopped when he saw Nik's face. "I'll see you later." Martin said taking off down the hall.

"He's an infant."

"Oh pish-tosh."

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were covering the convention? Are you trying to make Marcel jealous because he is going kick that bloke's ass."

"All the excitement is over for the day, and I'm having a little fun. Who cares what some neanderthal does in his spare time."

"He loved you. He loves you. You left him remember."

"I asked him to stay."

"After he asked you to come along. You made your choice, and frankly, I completely understand it, but this is mean, Beks. This isn't you."

"How do you know what's me? I have seen you all of two times in the last five years."

"Rebekah, I have to go. I was scheduled to take off twenty-five minutes ago. Let's get dinner tomorrow night."

"Take off? Are you piloting a shuttle?"

"Yes. Do you need a ride to the surface?"

"No, Me and Finn are supposed to get breakfast tomorrow. Besides Martin is waiting for me."

"Be good little sister."

=/\=

Nik was staring at the screen. All systems were functional and ready to go, but he could not shake the feeling that he needed to deplane. He was being ridiculous. He still had an hour left in his time slot. He could easily get great shots and readings of the belt. The cartographer sighed. Pulling up the scheduling console, he booked a shuttle for tomorrow morning. He grabbed his gear and was heading back to the bay doors when his bag slipped. A few pencils rolled out and hit the floor. The officer bent down to pick them up and noticed a flash of gold in the grates below his feet. He looked closer and realized it was a body.

"Lt. Mikaelson to Zhu." Nik said quickly trying to pull up the grate. Most of the fasteners were missing but on had been screwed back in. Nik ran and grabbed a laser driver and made quick work of the fastener and the grate.

"Dr. Zhu here."

"We have a code 10 in Shuttle Bay 5."

"I'll be right there."

He pulled a young woman from space. Her skin was pale with a nasty gash on her forehead. Her arms were bruised and her uniform ripped at the shoulder. Nik was relieved when he felt her pulse. She was barely breathing. Zhu and Salvatore ran into the bay with the captain on their heels.

"Here!" Nik said from behind some crates. "She was like this when I found her. Someone had stuffed her in the undercarriage. If I would have taken off..."

"She could have been severely burned." The Captain said finishing Nik's thought. "Petrova, I need you to Shuttle Bay 5." The captain said watching her Dr. work.

"She has a concussion. Salvatore clean up that wound so we can stimulate brain function."

"Yes, Dr."

Petrova stormed into the shuttle bay with her battle ax.

"Captain?"

"I know we are spread thin, but I want footage of the shuttle bay. I want interviews. I want to know if anyone saw anything." The Captain said pacing. Bonnie walked into the bay out of breath. She had been looking for the captain everywhere. When she finally spotted her in the officer's lounge, her and Zhu took off like a light.

"Captain, I need to speak to you- Heredia? Christina?" Bonnie gasped looking down at the woman.

"What do you know Bennett?" Captain said.

"Yeoman Christina Heredia, she's a promising engineer. I just spoke to her this morning."

"What did you talk about?" The Captain asked before Katerina could get it out.

"She had run a diagnostic report on Shuttle…"

"Five." Petrova finished watching Bonnie look up at the painted numbering on the side of the craft.

"The coil was dangerously worn and there was a leak that could have ignited."

"Was this the shuttle the ambassador was scheduled for earlier in the week?" The Captain asked. Bonnie went over to the nearest console pulling up the scheduling data.

"Yes." Bonnie whispered.

"Petrova, I want that footage now."

"Petrova to Nowak." Katerina said.

"Big Brother Protocol 9. Shuttle bay 5"

"On it, sir."

"The captain needs it stat."

"Yes, sir."

Bonnie took off across the hall towards the engineering bay. She burst in the room. D shift looked up at her in surprise. She ignored them and pulled open the vault. She tore through the shelves looking for yesterday's haul. She pulled the crate down searching frantically for...there it was, the coil. Bonnie burst out of the room over to her station. She pulled the magnifier towards her inspecting the coil.

"So was it tampered with?" Katerina asked behind her.

"Yes, and I think I know who did it." Bonnie said sadly.

"You are acquainted with the suspect."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. We have to go arrest them."

=/\=

Bonnie was inputting the override codes into her tricorder before they made it to the door. She pressed enter on her device and the doors swished open. Bonnie's world slowed taking in the scene. Martin was splayed out on the floor his head bashed in. His roommate was tied to a chair also unconscious, nasty phaser burns singeing the center of his chest. Rebekah had the personnel locator pulled up. She was furiously typing into her comm.

"You're too late." Rebekah said pushing one last button. "One to beam down."

Yellow lights streamed into the cabin. She was disappearing before their eyes. Katerina grabbed a chair and threw it towards the blonde. Rebekah swerved out of the way and the beam took the chair instead.

Katerina was on Rebekah in a second. The Orion's hands were lightning, striking with blurred accuracy. To Bonnie's surprise Rebekah was holding her own, blocking a lot of the hits as they moved around the room. Rebekah kicked up her leg and connected with Katerina's head. The Orion stumbled. Rebekah pressed her comm again. "One to beam down."

The lights reappeared despite the ship's shields and Bonnie's attempt to get a handle on the beam origin. Bonnie dropped her tricorder and sped over to Martin's console. Banging codes into the screen. Katerina was up and jumping on Rebekah again this time they both disappeared.

"Not so fast." Bonnie said. She triangulated the beam's location and reversed the stream polarization. Rebekah and Katerina's atoms pulled back together in the small room. Unfortunately, Katerina was unconscious. Rebekah was surprised. Bonnie bounded across the room and knocked Rebekah's comm away before the blonde had a chance to escape again.

"Rebekah, what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie said dodging blows from the blonde.

"Fighting Federation Tyranny." Rebekah said throwing a kick. Bonnie had peeped that trick before. She ducked and pulled out her biopodd slicer. She sliced into Rebekah's calves. The woman went down in pain. Rebekah pulled her phaser but was shot before she could fire. Bonnie turned, and Branson, Myxar, and St. John stood in the door.

"Damn Bennett, You could kill someone with that thing." St. John said smiling. Myxar flashed his second set of eyes at the engineer.

"I was protecting myself, and my crew." Bonnie said out of breath. She went over to Martin to check his pulse. Thanks gods, he was still here.

"I'm glad we're crew." Branson said securing Rebekah. Myxar woke Katerina with a hypospray.

"Lt. Commander Bennett to Dr. Zhu" Bonnie began.

"We're here, Bonnie." Zhu said, behind her. Her and Stefan rushed into the room. The Captain was there also and Counselor Addai. Bonnie looked at the ship's therapist and her chest seized.

"Bonnie, I just got word, the Ambassador has been shot."

=/\=

Finn paced in front of his sister. His arm was in a sling. He had a black eye, a broken rib and a chipped tooth. She was a little girl when he left home. Now she was a terrorist.

"WHO ARE YOUR CONTACTS!" Finn yelled suddenly. Nik had never seen his brother like this. Finn had always been their big brother, the lame brother, the perfect one. Rebekah sat unmoving. Finn sighed, trying to calm himself.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us who your partners are. Are they Maquis? Evoki?" Finn tried again. Rebekah was silent. "Mother won't see you. Elijah's firm can't get you out of this. Beks, what? What is going on?"

Rebekah ignored the man before her. "Fine." Finn said walking from the room.

"So you're a murderer? Is that who you are now? Who you've turned into?" Nik said getting up to follow his brother.

"I didn't murder anyone." Rebekah said quickly. If anyone in this family could understand her it was the rebel.

"You could have. Heredia had hours left when I found her. Hours. She could have been barbecued when I took off so you can prove some political point."

"Political point. You say that while your up here in your big fancy ship sailing through the stars. You get to fly over all the misery on those rocks below you. You don't know what it's like out there. You spend less than a week planetside bringing your intellectual protocols, your decorum, your cultural relativism. The prime directive- non-interference- has looked past a lot of atrocities."

"Tell me about the misery. Help me understand how we got here."

"You wouldn't understand. You've been programmed like the rest of our family" Rebekah said defiantly.

"And what about you? You sound like a militant, but was raised a princess. How did you even know how to do all of this?"

"I got a perfect score on my entrance exam too. My mother was a computer scientist, my father a security expert. I'm using my privilege and talent to do good in this life, to stand for something."

"By attacking people?"

"I tried to avoid that, I just needed information. Martin's headache, Heredia's burns will bring healing to a lot of people."

"This isn't who you are."

"This is exactly who I am." Rebekah declared. Nik closed his eyes. He shook his head, leaving the room.

"Are you going to yell at me, lecture me too?" Rebekah asked her last visitor.

"No."

"What do you want?"

"To be here." Marcel said moving his chair closer to her cell.

=/\=

Bonnie sat watching all the blinking lights and monitors hooked up to her grandfather. It was late and quiet. She should really bunk down, but Silas had woken up momentarily after his surgery and she had missed it. Bonnie hated this. She hated seeing her Pawpaw who was larger than life look so small and frail.

Maybe he wasn't Q. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing. The continuum was nearly all powerful. How could phaser fire injure a Q? Her grandfather was certainly mischievous and arrogant but silly pranks and a healthy sense of pride did not make you omnipotent.

"I can't rest with all that thinking your doing." Silas said.

"Pawpaw" Bonnie said leaping up from her chair and hugging the man. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Reach in my robes over there and hand me a lozenge."

"Pawpaw, You're on a number of medications. THC might have adverse effects."

"I'll be fine."

"Pawpaw."

"Fine." The old man said. He lifted his hand and the bag of candy ripped out of his gray robes in the chair and into the man's bed.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said shocked.

"You do. I'm Q, Bonnie. A long time ago I fell in love with a pretty girl. She didn't want nothing to do with the continuum, so I gave up my powers and rearranged a few things."

"You gave up your powers for Grams?"

"Sort of. I have never experienced anything like love before, and for a human? It was an adventure, a bright spot in a very dull and long life. I decided having no powers and living as humans do would be a grand experiment. I was not suppose to have any powers for the span of a human life. Of course, the council objected. I ignored them and disappeared into one of many verses. This one. But, the older I get the more power I regain. It's not much. When this body fails me. I will be transformed into S. Q is jealous because I managed to do something he himself was not brave enough to do."

"What does that have to do with me? And Lucy?"

"I watched your mother, but she never developed any kind of power. It wasn't until Q found Lucy and sent her back to my verse did I realize that all of my offspring had some varying degree of power in the universe from which I hail. Of course Q figured it out before I did. You both are just one of his little experiments. Something to amuse himself with."

"Are we that to you?"

"I literally moved the heavens to be with your grandmother. What do you think?" Silas said. Bonnie couldn't argue with that. "There may be small insignificant things you can do here, and they probably will wipe you out, but over there with time and practice you could be a Goddess."

"No, thanks."

"That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl. I'm very mad at you right now."

"Oh this. I'll be fine."

"What about shitting all over my boyfriend."

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie what, Pawpaw?"

"You know what he is."

"Yes, and you're a Q."

"For heaven's sake, I already have one great grand that is going to be a holy terror. I don't need another."

"That's your issue?"

"He's also a dick."

"You do realize people say that about you."

"Well, it's in his bloodline. He got you arrested."

"I got myself arrested."

"He knocked you up, and moved a galaxy away."

"It takes two to Tango."

"He's spoiled."

"You rearranged millions of people's lives so you could have fun with a pretty girl."

"It was trillions."

"What was trillions?" Admiral Sheila Bennett said walking into his room.

"Nothing darling." Silas said hiding his lozenges. He eyed Bonnie.

"Nothing, you got shot, and told them not to call me." Sheila said her finger wagging.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I should kill you myself." Sheila said hugging her husband.

"To die by such beautiful hands." Silas waxed poetically.

"Oh Gods, Hi Grams." Bonnie said hugging her grandmother.

"Oh, don't think your off the hook, Missy. I had to hear it from two Ensign's gossiping, you had some kind of fainting spell." Sheila chastised. Silas put his pointer finger to his lips.

"I was dehydrated."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

=/\=

Nik kept waiting for the feeling to abate. This had to be it right. His sister was a terrorist. She had sent the Ambassador's hidden location to a sniper, and they shot Bonnie's grandfather. She had maimed no less than three people and tried to assassinate another in the service of some radical ideology. She would spend the rest of her life in prison. His mother was inconsolable, and the woman he loved was hurting. He had no idea how to help anyone, especially when he felt like the world was about to drop from under him.

He decided to do something about it. Ensign Heredia didn't have any family. She kept to herself, and she was alone at a scary time. Being a loner could be a blessing and a curse, especially when you were laid up in sickbay by yourself. He couldn't help Rebekah, but he could try to make amends for her terrible actions. He walked into the sickbay quietly. They had a lot of inhabitants from the attack today. Nik was just glad Finn was well enough to be walking around. Bonnie's grandfather had not awoken when he checked on her earlier.

It was darker than usual, when he checked his watch he realized it was pretty late. He was about to walk out when he heard Bonnie at the back of the room. She should be sleeping. She had shift in 5 hours, and she wasn't 100% either. He moved towards her when he realized the other voice he was hearing was her grandfather's. They were arguing over him again. Neither one of them was in any fit state to be getting worked up over him. He was about to tell them that when he heard it.

"You know what he is." Silas said.

"Yes, and you're a Q." Bonnie responded.

"For heaven's sake, I already have one great grand that is going to be a holy terror. I don't need another."

"That's your issue?"

"He's also a dick."

"You do realize people say that about you."

"Well, it's in his bloodline."

Something clicked in place, shifted inside him. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Lt. Mikaelson" A voice called. Nik turned. Ensign Heredia was sitting up in her bed.

"Ensign. Don't get up. You should be resting."

"I can't sleep. They said it was you. You saved me. Thank you." She said her voice hoarse. Nik went over to the replicator and got her a pitcher of water and a cup.

"Anyone on this ship would have did what I did. Even you. You should get some rest" Nik said, pouring her a cup of water, and handing it to her.

"She was your sister?" Christina asked still trying to make sense of what happened.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Nik responded.

"You didn't do anything." The yeoman said finishing off the water.

"Actually, that may be part of the problem."

=/\=

Bonnie climbed off the lift. She should be tired, but everything seemed like it was going to be okay. She had been freed by talking to her Pawpaw. Her grandparents had kicked her out and pulled the door closed to his private room in sickbay. She prayed they were going to sleep. She was smiling when she spotted him standing by her door. That smile slid to the ground and broke when she saw his face. She swallowed, but continued forward to have the conversation she had been avoiding for a week now.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey," He responded.

"How's you sister?" Bonnie said as her doors swished open. She dropped her gear on the side table. She went over to the replicator and got water. She silently offered Nik a glass, but her waved her off.

"You don't have to ask that after what she did." Nik said watching her still avoid him.

"She was my friend." Bonnie said taking off her uniform jersey and placing it in the sonics.

"She's fine. How is your grandfather?"

"Arrogant, but fine."

"Good." Nik said sitting on the couch and patting the cushion beside him. When Bonnie sat he got right to the point, "You've been keeping something from me every since you came back."

"Yes. I'm sorry- I've just been so wrapped up in what happened and us and-"

"Bonnie, I'm not mad. I just...I just need to know. I've had this strange feeling for the last few days." Nik admitted. Bonnie swallowed looking at the intensity on his face.

"Okay, so... in this alternate universe your doppelganger was affected with lunar pox." Bonnie began.

"Never heard of it."

"And I made sure we will be well prepared if we ever encounter it here, but your doppelganger reacted in a way that is not common to terrans." Bonnie said watching him process that. She continued, "After a lot of research, they determined that the other version of yourself was half... Betazoid."

"Betazoid"

"Yes, Captain Mikaelson-"

"Captain?" Nik interrupted.

"Yes."

"He was born with active psionic abilities, which as you know is very rare even for Betazoids. To hide the evidence of an affair, his mother hired a _V'tosh ka'tur_ to bind his abilities. They were only revealed when his powers were able to change his appearance during the contraction of lunar pox."

"You're saying I'm psychic...and a bastard."

"I'm saying, he was psychic. We don't know about you." Bonnie said gently. Nik glared at her.

"You don't know that I'm psychic." Nik said standing pacing the room.

"Let's just wait until you can get tested."

"Oh, this is just like her. This sounds exactly like something my mother would do."

"Nik"

"He ignored me all his life, and then he died before I could show him…" Nik said tearing up. "And now, your saying he's not even my real father." Nik's voice broke.

"I'm saying we are not sure. Let's make an appointment with Dr. Zhu."

"I need to go." Nik said heading for the door.

"Nik." Bonnie said jumping up. She was afraid. Out of everything they had went through, this could end them. He could become hard, and distant. He could become his doppelganger.

"I'm not upset at you." Nik said sobering. _Fuck it all, his family was a nightmare. No wonder Silas hated his guts. He wasn't good enough for her._ "I just need to get out of here."

"I'll come with you." Bonnie said sliding back into her crocs.

"No. This isn't a good time. I don't want you to see me like this." _I don't want to break this. Scare you off._

"What do you mean? Look at me" Bonnie demanded. " I want to see all of you."

"How do you know that? How do you know who, what I am? I don't even know who I am."

"I know who you are." Bonnie said stepping towards him.

"Do you? Could you tell me please?" Nik said breaking down in tears, his legs bending towards the floor. Bonnie grabbed him, following him to the ground. She held him whispering all the things she loved about him, and when she finished, she whispered all the things that drove her crazy. She whispered the dreams they had spent many an academy night discussing, the wishes that had no connection to starfleet, and the hopes they were afraid to admit aloud. She whispered until he was no longer shaking-no longer thinking of escape or murder. He was here and he was hers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Bad Guy

**A/N: Bad Language. Bad Grammar. Bad Bitches.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Bad Guy"

* * *

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log- Star Date 53502.68**

These past few weeks have been hectic, but then again, it's what we signed up for. Some of my officers are bearing the brunt of our recent troubles, but it is no surprise to me that they are still acting with the grace and strength expected of starfleet Officers. I'm proud to serve with them.

Ambassador Salvatore-Bennett and Admiral Bennett have departed the ship. We have confirmation that they have made it back to earth safely. It is no secret that I am close to the Admiral. She was my mentor and friend. As such, I wish her family well, and will do everything in my power to bring those involved with the assassination attempt on Ambassador Salvatore-Bennett to justice.

Lt. Commander Petrova and her away team are following leads on the ground. They have been given access to all footage and cyber-security data by the New Yaxhan government. Lt. Forbes is acting as translator and xenocultural advisor. They are keeping us apprised of their progress.

Rebekah Mikealson has been confined to the brig. The situation is delicate, but we are checking and rechecking to make sure we are following starfleet protocol. Her family members and friends have been above reproach during this difficult and confusing time. The USS Ares will meet us at heading 127-mark-96 for a prisoner transfer in approximately 93 hours. Despite the pleas of her two brothers, Ms. Mikealson has remained silent about her co-conspirators.

Commander and Lieutenant Mikealson have been placed on family leave. Admiral Mikealson will arrive shortly. Due to his association with the prisoner, Lieutenant Gerard has been granted personal leave. Lt. Commander Bennett has requested that she remain on active duty. After a consultation with Counselor Addai and Dr. Zhu, her request was granted.

We are here to explore this big dark universe. We, as starfleet officers, are trained and groomed to expect the unexpected, to navigate and try to understand the unfathomable. Danger or wonder can be lurking just past that next galaxy, that unexplored planetary system. We are simultaneously fascinated and terrified of the other, the unknown. We are taught to lean into our curiosity, our camaraderie. We were not trained for this. We are never ready for this level of betrayal from one of own, but we will face it, and get through it, together.

=/\=

She had attached herself to the side of him, locked his legs in hers. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him. He lay there, simultaneously horny, scared, and pissed off. He lay there because she didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave, not when she finally wanted him to stay, but he had too.

His sister was a terrorist. How did he miss that? Beks tried to assassinate someone, or at least aided the assassination attempt. No matter how many times he said it, thought it, it did not make sense. She was just hounding him about his love life, not so subtly asking about Marcel. Now she was a terrorist, and he was a bastard, but he couldn't think about that, not now. He might end up in the brig with his dear sister.

He looked down when Bonnie started softly snoring. He smiled at her twisted mouth. Even when she was sleeping she looked cross. She was anything but. She was smart, loyal, and good. Her family was the best of the federation, and his …. Nik sighed. Bonnie shifted at the sound. He watched her make herself comfortable. He smirked when she started mumbling the specs for the new nonawarp engines, once a nerd always a nerd. Who would have thought he would ever be here? Afraid to leave her, afraid to stay.

=/\=

 **Seven years ago…**

"I can't believe they are making us take a class with 2nd years." Marcel said, walking into the lecture hall. He ignored the stares he got from his younger classmates as he headed for the back row. This was supposed to be a seminar. He wanted to impress his professor. That was nearly impossible with a class of seventy-five students. Half of these asswholes would washout. Meanwhile, he needed to start locking down recommendations if he was going to make beta shift bridge crew when he graduated.

"Mum says Commander Lionel combusted. They couldn't find a replacement in time." Nik said sitting in a desk kicking his feet up.

"I thought Phomisians only regenerated every 10 years. Wasn't he seven-eight years old?" Marcel said checking out the terrain. A couple of maybes in the front row, a definite in the fourth row, and his after class appointment in the corner. _Pouty lips, round...Wait, is that Rebekah?_ Marcel thought squinting at the blonde.

"Earth's atmosphere messes with their regeneration cycle." A young man sitting in front of them said.

Marcel made a face. Nik chuckled. "The more you know, but it doesn't matter. This could be a good opportunity." Marcel said.

"To get another STI." Nik quipped, taking out his sketch pad.

"To introduce myself to my fellow cadets. Besides, you're the one with the rash." Marcel said taking out his pad, cuing it up to take notes.

"I told you I'm allergic to these sodding uniforms." Nik said putting charcoal to paper. As usual he didn't know what he was drawing; his hands just started moving.

"They're the same uniforms from first and second year." Marcel said.

"No, they're not." Nik denied.

"Is that your sister over there?" Marcel asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Nik had spotted her as soon as he walked in. She stuck out her tongue. He threw up two fingers to her delight.

"The girl beside her is decent. They look like they know each other. Do you know her?" Marcel asked.

"Why would I care about my sister's vapid friends?" Nik answered.

"So, I guess you've already fucked all the fine ones." Marcel said. Nik had indeed.

"Hey, Hair Gel." Marcel said to the man in front of him.

"Are you talking to me?" The young man asked incredulously. _This guy was a douche._ The offended cadet thought.

"Yeah, you're a second year. Who's that girl next to Cadet Mikealson?"

The young man glanced across the room spotting the Blonde. He didn't look too long though. He didn't want to make eye contact. He had ghosted her last year, and she was still pretty pissed. He should of known Tiki was beside her. The two were inseparable. "Anderson? Tiki Anderson."

"What's her specs?" Marcel asked leaning forward.

The young man ignored him. He was already over the arrogant cadet. _This asswhole and Tiki, the socialite, is a car crash waiting to happen._ He thought. He wanted no part of it.

"Okay, Hair Gel." Marcel said sitting back. Nik snickered.

"My name is Salvatore." Stefan said bored.

"Sally Boy, you don't spend thirty minutes on your hair for nothing. I know you've knocked down half these girls first year. I mean...so selfish. I'm just trying to help you get the job done."

"Salvatore? Are you related to Ambassador Salvatore?" Nik asked.

"No, no relation, I get that all the time."

"Come to think of it. I know a Salvatore too. Nik, you remember my combat flight TA. He was a real dick." Marcel said.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, you know that asswhole?" Marcel asked.

"He's my brother."

"That explains-" Marcel started but stopped when a foxy little thing walked into the class. She looked up in their direction and smiled, waving. To his surprise Sally Boy waved back.

"BONNIE, COME SIT WITH US!" Tiki shouted. Bonnie turned towards her name, embarrassed. She spotted Tiki and Rebekah. She looked back at Stefan, gesturing to the seats across the lecture hall. Stefan shook his head, declining. Bonnie gave a cute little pout and went to join Tiki and Rebekah.

"Is that you, Sally Boy?" Marcel asked.

"I wish. She's engaged. Also a Legacy."

"Oh yeah?" Marcel uttered, taking a second look. He was glad he did. That ass was perfection.

"She's a Bennett. I don't want those problems." Stefan informed.

"As in Qetsiyah, Ernestine, and Sheila Bennett?" Nik said looking up from his drawing to the girl sitting down by his sister. Her family was engineering royalty. His eyes widened, taking in her small frame. She was certainly fuckable, but he would leave her to Marcel. Legacy usually meant lazy and entitled. He should know. He did just enough work to secure a command position. He liked power and money; he abhorred people and responsibilities.

"She's also related to Ambassador Salvatore-Bennett coincidentally." Stefan added.

"Hmm." Marcel uttered studying the girl. He was about to ask why she had a physical copy of the textbook when the instructor walked in. All chatter stopped. The instructor handed out the syllabus and most cadets sighed. The readings were enough for four classes. Marcel rolled his eyes. He had been wrong. Three-fourths of these losers would be gone by next year.

"Welcome to Philosophy 2109. I am your Instructor Mark C. Williams. My pronouns are they/them, and this is Xenocultural Ethics." Instructor Williams began. They walked across the room and up the stairs, zoning in on Nik. "You there. The one not paying attention. Which is more important: contact protocol or establishing rapport with an alien race?"

Nik did not look up at them as he spoke, "It depends."

The instructor smiled. "On?" They urged.

"The situation." Nik said adding detail to the wings he was drawing.

"So you can throw the rules out the door if they are counterproductive to the situation you are facing." They rebutted.

"I didn't say that." Nik denied.

"What are you saying?"

"That starfleet protocol are guidelines instead of the mores or laws we try to make them out to be." Nik said finally looking up at the instructor.

"Interesting." They said walking back to the front of the class. Nik went back to his drawing.

"Excuse me, Instructor Williams." Bonnie said, raising her hand. Nik glanced at Rebekah's friend.

"Yes, Cadet-"

"Bennett." Bonnie said. "Although I fully understand where my fellow Cadet is coming from, I think it is shortsighted and a bit supercilious to dismiss the importance of the norms that govern the federation. Protocol is often an equalizer, making sure we are holding everyone to the same standards and interacting with diverse cultures in a professional and just way. It can be argued they are the glue that holds our federation together. " Bonnie said.

"Ahh." They said marking a check by Bonnie's name. Nik pursed his lips, looking over to the woman. Just as he thought, entitled.

"One size does not fit all for all alien races we encounter." Nik rebutted.

"No it doesn't." Bonnie said turning to him. "That's why most federation protocols are written so they are equitable instead of equal, and why federation standards and protocols are reviewed every three years and reworked if they are outdated." Nik rolled his eyes.

"That kind of thinking doesn't allow for innovation and creation." Nik said abandoning his drawing all together. Marcel eyed Nik. He had never talked this much in class. This second year was getting under Nik's skin, which meant he was stuck with Tiki.

"The federation has been around for generations, encountered a plethora of cultures and cataloged numerous intergalactic relations. These protocols are born of our experiences and of our past mistakes. If you can't create within guidelines that are put in place for equity, and oftentimes, safety, then you're not very innovative." Bonnie quipped. Nik narrowed his eyes at the girl.

 _What did she know? Her family were engineers; the stripes on her shoulder indicated she was one also. She was a tech nerd. No wonder she was in love with rules and the sound of her own voice._ Nik thought. "Every great leader knows rules are meant to be bent, stretched, and broken." Nik said, going back to his drawing, dismissing her.

"Every engineer and operations officer, who has to clean up after command, knows the rules are what save our lives, and act as a foundation to build upon." She returned. Nik glowered at her again.

"A foundation-" Nik started.

"Okay," The Instructor said holding up their arms. "We will have more time to discuss. Let's turn our attention to Surak, and the Time of Awakening." They continued, flipping on the slide show.

"Calm down, Nikky. Don't let the help get you bent out of shape." Marcel whispered.

Nik glanced at his friend, and then over to the girl. Tiki and Rebekah were giggling into Bonnie's ear. The girl for her part was taking notes. _Why the fuck did she have a physical textbook?_

=/\=

Bonnie had no idea why she was being called to the bridge, to the Captain's ready room. She had done her best to keep her head down since Ketwon. She had already given her report to Commander Saltzman about Rebekah and the sabotage to the shuttle. She had just met with the Captain last week about her attack. There was no reason to be here. She wanted to be on the bridge, but not this way. She could admit she wasn't at her best; she wasn't in the best head space. This meeting couldn't have come at a more inopportune time.

Nik was missing. He left before she woke up. When she went to check on him before shift, he wasn't in his quarters or office. She tried the mess and sickbay before she reported to engineering, but he wasn't there. She thought of the brig, but she wasn't going there. The ramifications of the last week had finally set in. Rebekah tried to assassinate her Pawpaw. _Rebekah_. They had fallen out of touch. They were no longer friends, but to try to kill her grandfather, who Rebekah knew was her hero was insane.

Bonnie held her hair for her while she was puking her guts out in the toilet. Bonnie stayed up with her when she was crying over Marcel. Bonnie bought the pregnancy test and read the results. Bonnie danced and jumped when it was negative. Bonnie went to the store two days later to get the flu medicine. They were friends once. This whole week was unbelievable.

=/\=

 **Six years ago...**

Bonnie was in the library designing an engine for her Graphics Project. Her phone kept chirping but she was ignoring it. It could only be Matt who was pissed she didn't make it home for the holiday, or Nik who would distract her with his nonsense. Bonnie found a hidden spot in the building and focused on her schematics. Sure the computer simulation said it worked. It would increase output by 19%, but her design was so clunky. _Practical or Pretty, Bonnie?_ She could stop here and go to the bar with Nik and the crew. She looked at her notes, and hit delete on her computer. She wanted both. _That's your problem, Bonnie. You wanted them both. Concentrate._

"Finally!" Rebekah said dropping into the chair in front of Bonnie. Her bag landed on Bonnie's textbook.

"No...Rebekah. This is my secret place. How did you find me?" Bonnie whined.

"I walked five floors of this God-forsaken building." Rebekah said. "Who knew it was this big?" She was looking at the shelves like they were foreign objects she did not understand. Bonnie had no idea why Rebekah had signed up for the academy. She did of course...her family-her mother to be exact, but Rebekah was not interested in starfleet at all. Bonnie told her to explain to her parents so she could go be the fashion journalist she wanted to be, but Rebekah did not listen. Rebekah was brilliant, like the rest of her family, but this clearly was not her gig.

Bonnie started her design over. She glanced up at the phone in Rebekah's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Tiki." Rebekah replied.

"No... I have to finish this." Bonnie groaned.

Rebekah flipped the screen on Bonnie's pad, swiping her fingers across it. A projection of the design materialized in the air. "You finished this last night." Rebekah said pointedly to the witch.

"It wasn't good enough." Bonnie mumbled considering her work. She could make the intake smaller if she used titanium coated with obsidian. It would be virtually impossible for the tube to clog.

"You had improved output by 8%. The assignment was for 5%." Rebekah said. She had turned hers in yesterday. Her design topped out at a 5.03% increase.

"I thought of something else." Bonnie answered, doing the math on her notepad.

"How many times have you redone this?" Rebekah said noticing discarded pages littered with notes and drawings.

"Twice," Bonnie lied. She looked up at Rebekah's face. "Okay, maybe, four or five. Anyway, I have one last design I want to try."

"I didn't know there was six floors in the library." Tiki said walking up to them. She took a chair from another table, scooting it over to sit by Rebekah."

"There is actually eight floors. The art museum, 4d printing lab, and the reference holodeck are above us."

"Cute. So what's this news you have to tell us?" Tiki said looking at Rebekah. Rebekah smiled deviously at Tiki, and then at Bonnie. When she found the engineer not paying attention she reached over and turned off her pad.

"Rebekah!" Bonnie said frustrated. She had to start muting the locator on her comm for Rebekah too. Tiki got cut-off months ago, Nik last year.

"I need your undivided attention. This is important to me." Rebekah said.

"Fine." Bonnie said crossing her arms, looking up at the blonde. Tiki had been ready for Rebekah to spill.

"So…" Rebekah Inhaled. "I had sex with Marcel." Rebekah revealed. Bonnie blinked at her, waiting for more and popped her lips when she realized there wasn't any more. She turned her pad back on. Tiki's face scrunched.

"Girl, that's it? I left brunch early for this shit. It was bottomless mimosa day, with real champagne from Picard Vineyards." Tiki said.

"Well, pardon me!" Rebekah huffed. "I thought you all, as my mates, would be happy for me."

Bonnie groaned. "I love you. I do, but everyone saw this coming." Bonnie said typing in code.

"Girl, I actually thought ya'll were fucking months ago." Tiki said. If she left now, she could get in two more mimosas.

"Tiki!" Rebekah said.

"What, I did? You were fucking Marcel. I was fucking Stefan, and Bonnie…" Tiki stopped pursing her lips.

"Is trying to get her work done." Bonnie said, ignoring her petty ass friend.

"I can't believe you both. I think I need new friends." Rebekah stated.

"Oh yeah?" Tiki said laughing. "You going to start hanging out with Aurora more?" Tiki asked, smirking. Rebekah eyes went wide, staring at her blabbermouth friend. Aurora had been trying to hang on to Rebekah to get to Nik. Rebekah knew it, but when Bonnie was busy, and Tiki was in full diva mode, Rebekah got lonely. Aurora could be fun.

"Believe it or not. Despite the gossip, I am not fucking your brother. I am here to become rear admiral by the time I'm thirty, and I have a boyfriend." Bonnie said stuffing her pad and notes in her book bag. She got up from the table. "Marcel Gerard has literally ran through every girl in our year. This dude is literally for everybody. Personally, I like the social worker vegan environmental activist for you, but if the flyboy makes you happy. I am happy for you." Bonnie said storming away.

"Is that why you get pissed every time someone brings up Aurora De Martel, cause you so happy?" Tiki asked.

"Tiki, Stefan gave my cousin Lucy head last week. I didn't know how to tell you. Maybe, you need to mind your own damn business." Bonnie said going down the stairs.

=/\=

Bonnie stood in front of the Captain's door. She jumped when it opened faster than expected. She steeled herself and walked into the room. _I can get through this meeting without making a fool of my-._ Admiral Mikealson and Captain Washbourne were standing at the captain's desk.

"Please come have a seat, Bonnie." Bree said, eyeing the young woman. The last few weeks had been traumatic for the officer. She would not have chosen to do this at this time, but she had no choice.

Bonnie's heart began to race. Her mind kicked into overdrive, catastrophizing. Was there something wrong with her Pawpaw-Grams? Oh gods, Nik? "Has something happened?" Bonnie asked, disregarding protocol, looking at both women.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have guessed. I asked the Captain if I could talk to you. I wanted it to be discreet." Esther explained. "Only the Captain and Commander Saltzman know I have already arrived."

Bonnie looked to her superior officer. Bree smiled softly. Bonnie sat in the empty seat in front of the desk.

"I tried to contact Sheila-Admiral Bennett, and the Ambassador. They were unavailable." Esther started. Bonnie worked hard to mask what she was feeling.

"I wanted to apologize. I am deeply sorry for any hurt and pain you're family has experienced through the actions of mine. I had an inkling of what Rebekah-" Bonnie pursed her lips. Esther continued carefully, noticing Bonnie's steely expression. "I did not act in time. I never thought-" Esther said looking away, wiping at her face. Bonnie could see the woman's shoulder set. Admiral Mikaelson turned back to Bonnie. "I could not in good conscious, come to your ship, your home, and not take responsibility for any failing-any part I played in this. I promise she will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. I will try to contact your grandparents again, and I am sorry that I pulled rank and ambushed you. It is selfish, I know that, but I had to say my peace."

 _Her daughter is being tried for treason. Nik was spiraling last time she saw him, and Finn has been hurt in the line of duty. Yet, she is here, trying to assuage her guilt._ Bonnie thought. _Yeah, it was selfish as fuck, but it wasn't her life Rebekah had tried to snuff out. That apparently Esther has some knowledge of._ Esther was hoping Bonnie would talk to her grandparents and detail this little visit. Bonnie looked down at her hands and back up at the woman. Esther was crying again.

Bonnie knew she was here trying to salvage some semblance of her family's reputation. She knew what she had done to Nik. And yet, she still felt sorry for her. Bonnie was wiser now, though. She always thought Nik was being dramatic at the academy. She thought his parents were great.

=/\=

 **Seven years ago….**

"This is slavery. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Tiki said slinging the baby quiches the culinary cadets had just taken out of the oven onto the tray. Bonnie laughed swapping out her empty tray for a platter of crostinis.

"These three hours of work will help us meet our community service requirement early, and then we can concentrate on other things."

"Like scoring Andromeda Music Festival tickets-" Tiki said her eyes starry.

"Or finishing my paper on stabilizing warp 10 technology." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, I can't believe you have any time to try to publish with all the classes you're taking."

"I can't believe you're willing to pay so much money to see holograms of ancient performers when you can just play the music you already own, and watch the old holovids we have seen 100 times." Bonnie said pushing out into the ballroom.

The academy was holding a charity ball for Tilly's Kids. Captain Sylvia Tilly had a soft spot for helping disenfranchised students reach their full potential here at the academy. Kids who were brilliant, but didn't have the means usually got a full ride through various scholarships. Captain Tilly realized that wasn't enough when she retired from the black and began teaching here. Her foundation provides book scholarships, hoverpads, and a living stipend to scholarship kids, including athletes who attended surrounding universities in San Francisco.

Bonnie was happy she was getting credit for tonight, but she probably would have served anyway because she believed in the cause. Surprisingly, Rebekah had told her about it. She had been coming to the ball every year since she was young. This year Rebekah was on the planning committee with her do-gooder boyfriend, and they were desperate for volunteers.

Bonnie circulated around the room offering hors d'oeuvres to the guests. She spotted him before he saw her. She rolled her eyes. Of course he was here in a tux, curls wild, schmoozing with politicians and academy elite. He was surrounded by women. Bonnie could throw up.

Off to the left she saw Rebekah and the rest of her family. Gods, Admiral Mikeal Mikealson was here. Bonnie really wanted a posting on his boat. The Intrepid had just been retrofitted with the new hydroponic compulsion systems. If only she could get her hands on the old girl. She had a theory on how to improve the intake, but she needed to test it out. Bonnie walked towards Rebekah passing several patrons reaching for crostinis.

"Rebekah! Great job tonight; the ball is a hit. Do you want to try a blue cheese, pear and honey crostini?"

"Hello, Bonnie." Rebekah said pulling her into a hug. "No, I don't want any. Mum, Dad, Kol, Malachai?" Rebekah asked. Rebekah's younger brother, Kol, took three. Esther grimaced at the boy. Mikeal was busy talking to a colleague.

"Bonnie?...Is this the Bonnie you're always going on about?" Esther asked smiling. "Between Rebekah and Niklaus, I feel like I already know you." Esther said surprising Bonnie by giving her a hug. "I was also good friends with your grandmother at the academy. What a small verse. I would ask if she were here tonight, but I know how her and Silas are. How is Sheila?"

"She's fine-I mean she's great, Sir." Bonnie said taken aback by the fact that Mikealson had deemed to talk about something other than himself. She could only imagine what he was saying. _Shit, he could ruin my chances with his father. Maybe I should be nice to him._ Bonnie thought, glancing at him around Rebekah's shoulder. Marcel and Stefan had found him. They too were decked out in their finest while she was in an apron. Nik looked over to her, sneered, and turned to a leggy blonde. _Well that wasn't going to happen._

"Are you Sheila Bennett's granddaughter?" Admiral Mikealson said, startling Bonnie. "I hear your taking after her." He continued.

"Trying to, but it's a tall order, Sir." Bonnie said smiling.

"From what I hear, you doing just fine. Where are you applying when you graduate?" Admiral Mikealson asked.

"The Enterprise, Deep Space 2, and the Ares." Bonnie said. _Also, your ship_ , she added in her head.

"No. The Intrepid is set to relaunch this fall. We're doing space trials during the summer. I have 5 summer internship spots for cadets. I want your application on my desk by the morning. If you're as good as they say you are. I want you. If your half as good as your grandmother, I need you. My engineer is an idiot."

"Mikeal!" Esther whispered looking around, smiling to make sure no one heard.

"He is. I mistakenly trusted Commander Weems with the hiring decision. I need a strong A-chief. We all know they keep the boat sailing. The Enterprise is old news. Deep Space 2 is a pit. Sure, there will be a lot of shit to fix, and you techies love that sort of thing, but it will still be a pit. The Ares is a good boat. Captain Olou is the best of starfleet. She'll turn you into a damn fine officer, but I will make you great. I'm an asswhole who demands the impossible and expects the improbable. I guarantee when you finish your tour on the Intrepid, every other position will be a cake walk. I know when damn fine won't due. You're application with references, tomorrow by 0800 hours sharp." Admiral Mikeal Mikealson said walking into the crowd.

Bonnie just stared after him dazed. Mikeal Mikealson took out two Klingon war birds with 10% shields, depleted phaser fire, and life support down to 25%. His last boat barely limped back to space dock, and immediately died once the crew departed. No one knows how they did it. His crew said he wouldn't let them quit. Most of them were sought-after in their fields now. They had their pick of assignments.

"Are you going to apply?" Rebekah asked, bringing Bonnie back to the present.

"Are you crazy? Fuck yes." Bonnie whispered back to her. She had six letters of recommendation already on her pad. Four from past instructors, one from her internship last summer, and one from her paper adviser. When she finished here, she would fill out the application. She was so glad she revamped her resume before the semester started, although now that she had finished her community service hours, that could go on there too. She would just give her resume a quick update.

Bonnie walked around scarcely paying attention as she amended her resume in her head. She wanted to tailor it to the official internship posting she had pulled up on her break. She was offering shrimp to a guest when she felt a pat on her ass. Bonnie turned around quickly to a leering Gnyi. The woman's iridescent scales were glimmering even in the low light. Her robes, and the ribbons hanging from her mandibles meant she was someone important. Bonnie glared at her in warning, and moved away. The creep kept following her. When Bonnie was hemmed in by a group of instructors caught up in a heated debate. The Gnyi diplomat actually pinched her ass.

Bonnie turned to the VIP, a face full of fury. The odious being had the good sense to flinch. Bonnie opened her mouth.

"Cadet Bennett, can I have one of those lovely little crustaceans?" Nik said coming to stand between her and the woman. Bonnie pushed the tray towards him as she glared around him. "How is you grandfather these days? I would so love to meet Ambassador Salvatore-Bennett." Nik said taking another shrimp.

"Did you say her grandfather was Ambassador Salvatore?" The Gnyi asked swallowing.

Nik turned, scowling at the woman. "I did. Her grandmother is Sheila Bennett." The diplomat glanced at Bonnie with fear in her eyes. She was a predator. She thought Bonnie was a nobody, easy prey, that she could harass, and the engineer would just have to take it. How wrong she was. The idiot did not know Nik had just saved her life.

"My apologies, Miss. If you are ever are in the market-" The Gyni started. Bonnie turned away from the woman.

"You did not have to do that." Bonnie said trying to calm down. She was still in the middle of federation elite. There was dancing, chatter, and champagne. She had to play her part.

"I'm aware, but I am a gentleman after all." Nik responded, grabbing a flute off a passing tray, and downing it in seconds.

Bonnie fought hard to not make a smart comment. She decided to be gracious instead. "Thank you. You just saved my career."

"If you got reprimanded over that wanker, starfleet doesn't deserve you."

"Well." Bonnie said at a loss. He was being kind to her. They were usually arguing at one another across a lecture hall, or ignoring each other in the mess or on the yard. He was always surrounded. He was the golden boy. Every instructor, cadet, and officer knew his name. "Where are your adoring fans?" Bonnie asked searching for something to say.

"Who cares? Where are yours?" Nik asked. Bonnie's brow furrowed. She was unaware of the power she wielded. Her reputation was sterling at the academy and only growing. "Did my father kiss your ass to your liking or are all Mikealsons nuisances to you?"

Bonnie eyes widened. "Your father is a legend." Bonnie sighed. Nik pursed his lips. Even she brought into the hype. He thought she knew better, that she was above this game they were forced to play. She was starfleet elite but she was never at any of these events. He had been going to them all his life. They were tedious and boring. They had gotten better with Marcel, and now Stefan tagging along. Nik had been wondering why Bonnie Bennett had been missing from a world she clearly belonged to. If Sheila Bennett showed up right now, the crowd would trip over themselves to get to her; if her husband showed up there would be pictures.

"And you know Rebekah is my friend." Bonnie added.

"You're books are your friends. Rebekah is an occasional distraction." Nik returned.

"That's not true." Bonnie denied.

"Is it not?" He asked. She had that confused look on her face again. He realized he had just given himself away. He had been watching her, and now she knew. Bonnie glanced away.

"So anyway...where's the rest of the treacherous three?" Bonnie asked looking around for Stefan's sculpted coif, Marcel's million dollar smile. No doubt someone was fainting because of it.

"Honestly, it's probably a little untoward with those two." Nik said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, that figures." Bonnie said. She was painfully aware of their reputations. Tiki and Rebekah would not stop gabbing about them. "Oh, is it 2200? My hours are over. Thank gods." Bonnie said looking at the giant clock on the wall. As she looked around the room she noticed, the ball had started to thin out. The clean-up volunteers were already here, even though the event went to 2300 hours. She could finally go home and properly obsess over her career.

"How are you getting home?" Nik asked, looking at the star strewn night through the giant windows.

"I'll probably walk back with Tiki." Bonnie said heading for the kitchen. Nik followed.

"Tiki left with Stefan twenty minutes ago. It's actually why I came and found you." He admitted.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to call a car." Bonnie said thinking about the dent her budget was going to take. Unlike Rebekah and Tiki who had expense accounts and allowances, her grandparents cut her off at eighteen. They drop kicked her out the nest and expected her to fly. She fell, and wobbled, but she had not hit the ground yet.

"I can walk you back. I'm headed that way anyway." Nik said casually, even though it felt anything but to Bonnie. She didn't like how breathless she got around him. How she would search any bar or campus event to see if he was there. How dizzy he made her, not when Matt called every night, and sent her care packages.

"You know I have a-" Bonnie began nervously.

"Everyone knows about the farmer, Bennett. I don't have all night." Nik said loosening his tie and sitting in an abandoned chair. Bonnie shook her head, walking into the kitchen to get her stuff.

 _Nik came to make sure I had a safe way home. He had actually been paying attention to things I did. I thought he thought everything and everyone was beneath him. Oh gods, I wore that sweater with a hole in it last week because I didn't think anyone would notice. Calm down. This was probably some bet with Gerard. You have a fiance, and a job application to write. He'll lose interest soon enough. Even so, no more holey clothes._

=/\=

He had spent the day in the jeffrees tube above his office, a move inspired by one of the people he was avoiding. He could access his workstation files here without having to step foot in the small room. It was one of the first places she looked after she woke and realized he had gone. Marcel said she had stopped by the mess. Stefan said she had been to sickbay. He didn't know why he didn't want to see her... or he did.

Despite their best intentions, everyone hated the messenger. He did not hate her by any stretch of the imagination, but why did she have to be the one to discover it? She had taught him not to trust her, not to open up his heart to her. Why did the universe decide that she should know him better than he knew himself? He loved her, always had, but why did she have to want him now? Why not five years ago? Five months ago? Why when he was unsure of everything in his life?

He could not give her what she wanted right now, what she deserved. So, he lost himself in the black of the sky and the ink he used to draw maps. When he could sit no longer without relieving himself, Nik put down his pad down and put his ear to the hatch above his office listening. He heard nothing. He slid the grate open, jumping down into the room. He landed in front of her. She was sitting on a console reading just out of the sight lines of the opening to the jeffrees tube.

She looked up at him, closing her book. She was still in uniform even though her shift had ended hours ago. She smiled, speaking softly, "If you want space. Just say it."

"I don't want space." Nik said crossing his arms and leaning against his desk.

"You've been hiding from me all day." Bonnie returned.

"And my nutter of a family." Nik said. "How did you know?"

"Your console was active. Files were being uploaded. The air flow to your office had decreased by 54%." Bonnie said basically admitting she had been stalking him electronically all day.

Nik smirked. "You're a little scary."

"You're a lot scary." Bonnie returned. "I can't tell you how to feel what your feeling, but hiding, bottling it up is just going to make it worse."

"I can't tell you what to do Nik, but this is what you should do." Nik scoffed.

"Okay, well. I care for you. I'm here for you." Bonnie started. Nik looked away from her. "I love you." She said softly, her voice cracking. He looked back to her angrily.

"No." Nik said his eyes watering.

"No, What?" Bonnie said her eyes moistening as well.

"Why now?" Nik said storming to the other side of the room. Bonnie got off the table following him.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Why during this shit show have you decided you love me?" Nik sneered moving away from her again. "Is it out of pity, for the bastard?" Nik hurled at her.

"Yes." Bonnie said catching them both by surprise. "I have been unable to stay away from you. I almost ruined my career twice for you. I did ruin my relationship, and hurt someone I loved very much for you. I went to jail for you, but, yes, now, because your Mother is a liar and your sister is a lunatic, now is when I decide, I love you." Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air. She realized she was yelling at him, exactly what he wanted. He was trying to walk away again. She took a breath and lowered her voice. "You're angry. You have every right to be, but I am saying I love you, not because I feel sorry for you. It's because it's true, and it has been for a while, and I thought I would show up for you, like you have always done for me. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Bonnie said walking to the door. They opened before Bonnie could reach them revealing Admiral Mikealson.

The woman rushed into the room. "Niklaus! Where have you been? I've been so worried. Your sister has gone mad, and you've been missing all day. With Finn and his injuries, your family needs you. I need you." Nik grabbed his head, backing into the corner, his face disfigured with pain. Esther move towards him, and Bonnie stepped into her path.

"No." Bonnie said to the Admiral, shaking her head. "You have to go." Bonnie added, gesturing to the door. Esther was taken aback when the engineer herded the woman out into the hall.

"Excuse me?" Esther said alarmed through her tears. Nik had turned away from both of them now, but Bonnie could see the hurt that hung in his shoulders. It took everything not to go to him, but that's not what he wanted. He clearly needed space. Once she got Esther clear of the door, she tried to explain, but she found herself unable to summon the tact and professionalism she usually had.

"Nik is hurting just like you. He's trying to deal, and he's doing a good job. He didn't try to kill my Pawpaw. He didn't ask for any of the terrible things that have happened to him this year." _Like finding out you might be a liar, cheater, and sociopath._ Bonnie thought. "So, I suggest you go back to your quarters, and he's going to draw. He needs some time to himself, and you probably do too. When he's ready, if he's ready, he'll come find you or Finn."

"I appreciate your concern Bonnie, but this is a family matter." Esther said trying to move around her. Bonnie stood her ground, her arms going up.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Admiral, he's my family, and you're not going back in there. I will stand here all night."

"Bonnie, I think you need to watch your tone, and remember your place." The admiral said starting to get really upset. She had no idea. Bonnie was saving her life.

"Admiral, I'm tired, and it's been a long ass month, and I honestly don't care what you think right now. The man I love is hurting, and your not stepping foot in that office. Have a good night." Bonnie said programming Nik's office door to open only on his command.

"You know I can override that." Esther said, sneering.

"You know I'm a Bennett right." Bonnie smirked. Esther face dropped. "Nobody's getting through that door." Bonnie said heading for the lift.

=/\=

She felt like an animal on display. The room was kept dark, but her cell was lit up like a stage. They wanted to see everything the criminal was doing. They wanted to see every movement, every flicker on her face as if it would reveal her motivations, explain why she had committed such an act. Perhaps each blink could indicate why she had betrayed the federation, her home world, and the people she loved. The lights weren't bright enough to chase away the darkness she felt in the center of her being, the guilt.

"Are you coming here to punish me? Make me feel guilty." Rebekah asked.

"No." Marcel said, sitting in the chair he had been holding vigil in for the last few days.

When he said nothing more, reading a book on his pad, she sighed. Her mother had just left with Finn. Esther was hysterical. Finn stood in the back of the room trying to blend into the wallpaper. Her older brother, the consummate patriot, would not speak to her. He believed her to be a traitor, which she guessed was technically true.

Finn used to color with her when she was bored. He played tea party too. Kol would steal her dolls and do horrible things to them. Nik would steal them back and try to tape their heads back on if she cried too much, or try to repaint their faces if Kol had boiled it off or splashed it with acid. Elijah had always been an adult. He ignored their antics for a book or his lessons. Freya was an actual adult with a husband and child, and Henrik was too young to join in the fun.

Kol didn't come, but he did answer when she called. He promised to smuggle her a shiv. She hadn't seen Nik since she had been detained, he was probably too preoccupied with consoling Bonnie. Freya and Elijah were too busy to visit their treasonous sister. She missed her father. She didn't know if it was naive or morbid to believe she may see him soon.

"I won't turn on my comrades." Rebekah said to a silent Marcel.

He looked up at her. "I didn't ask you to." Marcel responded. "I'm not Finn. I don't care about your terror cell."

"What do you care about?" Rebekah said leaning against the force field. The blue pixels dancing away from where her skin touch the barrier.

"You." Marcel answered, flipping the page on his pad.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Rebekah said, pushing away from the energy field, pacing in front of her visitor.

"I'm the only one here. Not your mom, not your socialite friends, your snooty newspaper colleagues, certainly not the assholes who are letting you take the fall for this. Me."

"Well, you're just sitting there." Rebekah whined.

"What am I supposed to do Rebekah? You're locked in a cell. You left me to become a journalist. At least I could respect that. Now, you've gone and aided and abetted a terrorist. I'm still pissed at you for giving up on us, but you had a good reason. Now what?" Marcel asked. When she didn't answer. He added, "I love you enough that I'm not going to let you be alone in this."

"Marcel." Rebekah began. She did not regret her decisions. She would not sully the movement by acting like the victim everyone wanted her to be. She was very proud of her activism and writing, but she had sacrificed someone very dear to her to live the life she wanted, the life she believed in. She missed him terribly. They wouldn't have lasted with her in the Terran solar system, and him traversing across space. She wasn't mature enough to make that work. He was magnetic. Women and men would flock to him, and she would lose her mind, and make him hate her which she thought was the case. A flicker of hope flashed on her face.

"Don't...Don't. I'm not in love with you. I love you. I care what happens to you." Marcel said taking in her expression, looking into her eyes. He knew her like the back of his hand, or at least he thought he did.

That made her sad, but she understood. How could she not? A long distance relationship was one thing, dating a death row inmate was another. "Thank you. At least someone cares." Rebekah said going to sit on her cot.

"Nik loves you too." Marcel informed.

Rebekah scoffed. "Is that why I haven't seen him in days."

"Nik's going through some shit. I really don't think he can handle seeing you like this. If it wasn't you, I would be with him right now."

"I'm the one facing the death penalty." Rebekah huffed.

"No one made you hurt that girl, send those coordinates." Marcel said. He sighed when she looked away from him. He wasn't here for that. Finn and Esther had scolded her enough. "But, It's more than that. You, your dad." _Your mom_. Marcel thought. "He's having a really hard time, Beks."

Rebekah was concerned now. Nik was Nik. Everything always came up roses for him. If Marcel was worried. "Is he okay? I'm fine, if you need to...I'm not going anywhere." Rebekah smirked.

"I think Bennett's got it covered." Marcel responded.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Rebekah asked dubious. Nik was really going down that road again, maybe he won't end up as roadkill this time.

"Yeah...Bonnie, remember her?"

"You're defending Bonnie Bennett?" Rebekah asked surprised. Marcel and Bonnie had never warmed to one another despite their frequent interactions. She could see he wasn't laughing. "Look, I believe in the cause. You know for a fact there are planets being exploited to make the federation the behemoth that it is. Even so, I didn't know they were going to try to kill him. I thought it was going to be a direct action- a protest. He was supposed to be splattered with red dye to call attention to what's going on in the outer planets." Rebekah admitted.

"So, you are still the Rebekah I know."

=/\=

 **Six years ago…**

Marcel was laying across his bed rereading _Little Green._ It was a Saturday night. He should be out, but he just didn't feel like it. Nik was up Bonnie's ass. Stefan was dodging Tiki, and for some reason volunteering at the free clinic on campus. Damon, his mentor, had finally shipped out-alpha shift bridge crew on the brand spanking new USS Spock. The pilot told Marcel he should apply for beta shift when he graduated. Marcel had been thinking about the Kirk, it would look good on his CV to serve on the diplomatic flagship, but diplomatic missions wore a snore. He spent his formative years stuck on a dust covered rock, his lungs being purpled by Venetian ore. The first time he stepped foot off the planet was when he joined starfleet. He was ready to get out there to see what the verse had to offer. Spock's scientific exploration mission was just up his alley. He wasn't a science nerd, but he could fly anything with an engine.

There was a ping at his bedroom door. He hoped it wasn't Tiki. Her father was the Mayor of the Terran Moon, her mother, an heiress. He didn't know what Stefan was thinking. He probably wasn't, but then again, when your father was the lumber supplier for 18 planetary systems you could dick over powerful people.

"Computer, identify guest." Marcel whispered, hoping he wouldn't be heard.

"Cadet Rebekah Mikaelson." The computer informed.

"Computer open door." Marcel said turning the page on his pad. As soon as the door opened, he could smell her perfume. It was light and playful like the blonde, something with peony. He heard her before he saw her. Her steps were clickety clacking across the tile floor. She came and stood in front of him. The top of his pad cutting across her thighs. His brow bunched as he realized her creamy skin was peeking through a grid of fine black material. He dropped his device getting a good look at her.

She wasn't in uniform. Her shoes were strappy things that balanced on a six inch heel. He couldn't see much of a dress under the coat she was wearing which was saying something since the coat didn't cover a whole lot of her. Marcel was uneasy.

"Nik's not here." Marcel said picking his pad back up.

"I know, he was lying on my bed when I left, but he's probably migrated over to Bonnie's by now."

"What do you want Rebekah?" Marcel said rereading the same sentence ten times.

"Why is it that you flirt with everyone, but me?" Rebekah asked walking over to Marcel's desk and sitting. It used to bug her. He was a sweetheart to her. He helped her pass her Complex Analysis and Physics of Space Flight exams but never flirted. He flirted with everyone. He had slept with most of the girls she knew.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Marcel asked. _If I ignore her, maybe she will go away._

"We broke up...three months ago." Rebekah said trying to catch his eye. They were glued to his book.

"So you're looking for a rebound? Stefan will be back around 2200 hours." Marcel said. She pouted, narrowing her eyes at him. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"So we'll be alone for 3 whole hours?" Rebekah asked untying the belt on her coat. She had synthesized it just for him. Marcel loved old fashioned detective stories. She was dressed like one of the femme fatales in his books. Well, mostly dressed liked them.

"Rebekah." Marcel said turning the page. The blonde slipped out of her trench, slung it across his desk, and teetered over to his bed.

"It used to really bother me when you ignored me, but Bonnie figured it out." Rebekah said crawling across Marcel's bed.

"Rebekah? What are you? What the hell are you wearing?" Marcel said, flipping over, taking in her lingerie, and fighting off her advances. "You're my best friend's little sister."

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants." Rebekah said, straddling him.

"Please don't say me. Don't unhook that." Marcel said watching her unfasten the lace bra that barely covered her chest. Marcel exhaled, closing his eyes. Rebekah took this as an opportunity to nibble on his ear. "Shit, Nik is going to kill me." He said, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. His hands slid down her rib cage to her waist, and finally grabbing her ass. Rebekah giggled as she got her hands into the pajama pants he had on.

"Won't I make the perfect last meal."

=/\=

Bonnie listened to Forbes and Petrova go back and forth about some symbology on a jacket they had spotted a suspicious person on a video wearing. It could be the key to finding out who did this, or it could be a kid with a keen fashion sense.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked. Bonnie was looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?" Bonnie asked refocusing.

"It looks like we lost your for a moment." Caroline said concerned.

"I know. It's just that they're still out there. Rebekah is not saying anything. My Pawpaw is home now, but he's stubborn. He's not going to let these assholes scare him."

"She hasn't said anything?" Petrova asked, wishing she was there. She had ways to make people talk, especially when they tried to assassinate her friend's family.

"Not from what I heard, which isn't a lot because everyone is tiptoeing around me, and with Nik, I haven't had the energy to fully engage. And you know, I don't want to see her."

"Is moping going to keep your grandfather safe?" Petrova asked.

"Katerina?" Caroline gasped. Bonnie wanted to be offended, but her Orion friend had a way of cutting through the bullshit.

"I genuinely don't understand why humans waste time and energy on emotions when there are things to be done. There are ways to find out information without seeing her." Petrova said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked curious. She had been given a healthy dose of get right.

"She was your friend. You may have information that you are not even aware of. If I were in charge of her interrogation. I would start by profiling her. I would want to know everything there is to know about her. Start with what you know and build out from there. Commander Mikealson is too close to this investigation, he has a blindspot. I might send St. John back to take over for him. "

=/\=

 **Six years ago…**

Bonnie walked into the cafe, her heart in her stomach. She didn't know how they would react, but she had to try. She smiled when they looked up at her. Tiki shot her daggers, and Rebekah looked uncomfortable. Bonnie understood why when Aurora came from the brunch buffet and sat in the chair that usually belonged to Bonnie. It didn't matter. This wasn't about Aurora or even Nik. It was about her being a better friend.

"Hi guys," She said smiling again. Tiki ignored her.

Rebekah threw her a bone, "Hi, Bonnie."

"Bonnie, I haven't seen you in awhile. I hear you got an article published, and your farmer came for a visit." Aurora said.

"Yeah, Matt just left." Bonnie said. "Look, I won't keep you guys. I know I have been a bitch and MIA. I've been stressed out about classes, and really that's no excuse. I especially want to apologize to you, Tiki. How I told you about Stefan was petty and mean. I wasn't being a good friend, and you deserve better."

"I do, and I deserve better than Stefan Salvatore. But I guess, I wasn't being that nice to you at the moment." Tiki said smiling, glancing at Aurora. Bonnie tried not laugh.

"I know I haven't been around, but I would really like to hangout with my Titi and Beks." Bonnie said. Rebekah and Tiki looked at one another shrugging their shoulders. "And you too, Aurora." Bonnie grumbled.

"Great, we could use some more help planning Nik's birthday party." Aurora informed. Tiki eyed Bonnie over her teacup. Rebekah was picking at the fruit on her plate. Tiki nudged her.

"Yeah, Aurora thinks we should throw Nik a party at the Launchpad on Saturday." Rebekah informed.

"Oh, doesn't he hate that place?" Bonnie said sitting. A waitress brought over silverware, ice-water, and a champagne flute. Bonnie reached for the pitcher of mimosa.

"He seemed to enjoy it that last two times we were there. You missed a real rager this weekend, but of course you were probably having a ball with your farmer." Aurora responded.

"Of course." Bonnie agreed.

 **Later that day…**

Bonnie walked into the small clinic on campus. The waiting room was a blue box jam packed with a host of different alien species. A Gorn was holding a bloodied bandage over his snout. A Pakled sat in a chair very still. It looked like his brows had been burned off. There was a very pregnant Terran and her Betazoid mate doing breathing exercises, and a pair of Bynars with their circuitry exposed. She walked up to the window waiting for the office assistant. The glass slid open.

"Good Afternoon. Use the pad to sign in." The woman said handing her a device with one arm while two more were typing into the console.

"I'm actually here for Cadet Salvatore." Bonnie said.

"Name."

"Cadet Bennett."

"One moment."

Bonnie watched the woman put down the pad and pick up the comm all while never looking away from the data she was inputting. Ocs extra limbs were great, but it was their three brains that were amazing. She shouldn't call them that though, even in her head. She had just learned they considered it pejorative.

The woman shut the window and a door slid open. Stefan walked out in scrubs.

"Bennett, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked pleasantly surprised.

"I need a favor. Are you busy?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm due for a break." Stefan said waving her back. The clinic was just as busy on this side of the wall. Cadets, volunteers, and trained medical staff moved around the small building treating a number of patients. Bonnie tried not to stare at the circular saw blade stuck in a man's arm, or at the Andorian who was a shocking shade of teal instead of the normal ice blue.

"Break? You can chart while you yipyap, Pretty Boy." A woman said, handing Stefan a stack of pads while going into an exam room.

"Yes, Dr. Zhu." Stefan said smiling. Bonnie knew that look. It was the same look he gave Rebekah first year, and then Tiki second year, and later, Lucy third year. He had tried it on her, but she was immune to the male species. Well, she used to be. Now she knew why he was volunteering so much. Their group of friends had been gossiping about it for a month.

"Are you volunteering here to hook up with the Doctor?" Bonnie whispered amazed.

"Pretty much." Stefan said leading her over to a small desk. Bonnie was nonplussed. The arrogance in which Nik, Marcel, and Stefan moved through the world was astounding. They did what they wanted, and mostly got away with it. She shouldn't be surprised by them anymore, but she was. Unfortunately, she also found herself charmed, by one of them in particular.

"What?" Stefan asked glancing at her expression. "I came to serve my community hours. I stayed two extra weeks when they had an outbreak of Treble Sickness. I've given of myself. It's not my fault my future wife showed up to speak at the Cadet Ball and stayed to help with the outbreak. I haven't been able to leave her side."

"She's twice your age."

"Ten years at the most. We're both adults. She's really smart and is teaching me a lot."

"Ew."

"Relax, for now, it's medical knowledge. She was on the Hightower for fifteen years, and now she's on the Spock. Imagine the things she saw. She's shipping out in a month. When she's no longer my supervisor, I am going to ask for lessons of a more personal nature."

"Let me get this straight, a beautiful intelligent woman gifted enough to serve under my Gram's command, and you think you have a chance? This is probably all in your head." Bonnie said knowing full well it probably wasn't.

"I forgot the Hightower used to be your Gram's boat, and that you were a hater...why are you here?" Stefan said pulling a pad over to himself so he could start charting.

"Aurora's throwing Nik a birthday party." Bonnie said pouting.

"Okay." Stefan said already not liking were this was headed.

"I wanted to pick your brain about possible presents." Bonnie admitted. Marcel would be the better source or Rebekah, but Bonnie and Marcel weren't that close, and Rebekah might tell Aurora or Nik, and it would be a thing.

"Bonnie, what do you want?" Stefan asked. Her boyfriend had been gone for half a day now. He knew that because Nik had been counting down the seconds. She ghosted them for weeks while Matt was here, and now, it's all about Nik's birthday. Bonnie always insisted that her and Nik were friends but her actions were saying something different.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean you have a boyfriend." Stefan said.

"I know that." Bonnie returned defensively.

"So why are you trying to one up the girl hanging out with Nik?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not trying to one up her. I had brunch with her. I helped her plan his party." Bonnie explained. "I'm his friend. I'm not allowed to get him a present?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of this." Stefan said. She was never going to admit how she felt.

"Oh, like how you put me in the middle of Tiki and Lucy." Bonnie responded.

What could he say? She had a point, but he told Tiki it was casual. She caught feelings all on her own. Besides, Lucy was the one that sat on his face. What was he supposed to do? Not taste it? "I was just trying to make sure your cousin had a good time."

"You're unbelievable." Bonnie said getting up to leave. She stopped turning to him, "Stefan, he took me to an asteroid belt for my birthday. We had a picnic surrounded by stars. We ate bacon and mushroom pizza and mint chip ice cream while comets flew by."

"You're favorites." Stefan said. _That shit must have cost a fortune, and required permits and prior approval. Marcel was right; it was too late for Mikealson._ Nik and Bonnie were two of the smartest people he knew. They were lying to themselves if they didn't see where this was headed. "Hey, you know him better than she does, because you are his friend. Just think about it."

"I haven't got to spend as much time with him lately. Apparently, he spends his weekends at the Launchpad now."

"He hates that place." Stefan said, adding detail to a patient's symptoms into a chart.

"That's what I said." Bonnie said walking back over to the desk.

"He started taking operations classes." Stefan reported. He updated the status of the hernia in exam room four.

"Operations?" Bonnie asked confused, "Not Mr. 'Command is where all the power and glory is'."

"Yeah, cartography, you know he has that thing for maps."

"Yeah they're all over..." Bonnie said thinking of Nik's dorm room. "Thanks. I'll see you later." Bonnie said walking out of the clinic door. Stefan shook his head, finishing off another chart.

"Was that your little, girlfriend?" Pearl asked putting two more pads on the desk Stefan was working at.

"No. I like my women a bit more mature, experienced." Stefan said, grinning. He stood, winked at the doctor, and swaggered into exam room two.

"Starla, did he just…" Dr. Zhu asked, gazing at the door Stefan had just entered. Of course she had noticed how handsome he was, his physique, but he was so young and arrogant.

"He did, and if you don't jump on him. I will. I have been wanting to get my tentacles in that fur on his head since he started." Starla said filing folders, making coffee, and running a patient's credit chip.

 **A week later…**

Bonnie waited outside their apartment door. She thought of triggering the door signal again, but thought better of it. The hall was quiet. It was Sunday morning. Everyone on the hall was probably still hung-over. Aurora's party was a hit. The Launchpad was a moshpit of academy officers and cadets wreathing against one another, all there to celebrate Nik's Birthday. Even some instructors stopped in for a drink. Mostly the young ones, who hadn't gotten accustomed to being on the other side of academia. Most of her friends were blackout drunk when she left. Nik seemed to be having a good time with the hostess.

When the door finally slid open, a pissed off Marcel was on the other side. Bonnie grimaced at him.

"He's in his room." Marcel said. He walked to his bedroom door. He punched something into the control panel just inside the entry. The door slid shut on his sleep-ridden face. There was no doubt he was muting the front door sensor in his room. It was noon for godssake.

Bonnie trudged through the living room. Rebekah's leather boots were lying haphazardly by the couch, so was Bonnie's favorite sweater. She picked that up on the way to Nik's Bedroom. She stopped before she stepped in front of the sensor. De Martel or any number of women could be in there with him. _It shouldn't bother you. Your his friend. You have a boyfriend._ What would she do if they wanted to come along?

Bonnie stepped in front of the sensor, plastering a smile on her face. After a moment the door opened. Nik was groggily walking towards his closet. _Whew. No one was here except a half naked plastered Nik._ Bonnie thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear my comm. I'm late aren't I."

"It's fine. You had a long night. It's your birthday weekend, you deserve to sleep in."

"You're bright eyed and bushy tailed." Nik said yawning. "Give me a moment. I think I need to cough up my spleen." He said walking into his bathroom.

Bonnie sat in the chair at his desk. She sorted through the sketches scattered over the surface. He documented his life through charcoal and parchment. There were sketches of his instructors, Marcel and Stefan, and some of his family members. There was also a really pretty one of Aurora dancing by a jukebox that Bonnie couldn't seem to stop staring at. She heard Nik turn the knob and she shuffled the stack of papers.

One of his pads were underneath. It was open and on, and a very familiar necklace took up most of the screen. Her Pawpaw had brought it back from Cardassia Prime one year. She tapped the screen, and the picture went back to its original size. She lay on his bed smiling into the camera. It was during midterms, they were cramming. She could not get anything done in her shared dorm room with Tiki and Rebekah. She had fallen asleep that night, and he did not wake her. He made her a proper English breakfast when they got up the next morning.

"Please tell me whatever this is. There is caffeine involved." Nik said grabbing jeans off a hanger and sliding into them. He yanked a sweater over his head.

"I will buy you a birthday ham and cheese croissant, and a flat white on the way to the transporter station."

"Are we going off world?" Nik said pulling on a jacket.

"No." Bonnie answered playing with the scrap on her satchel. She didn't have money like that.

"Las Vegas?" He said grabbing his comm. He picked up a scarf off the floor and snaked it around his neck.

"I'm not telling you. Haven't you had enough debauchery for the weekend?" Bonnie asked smiling at one errant curl that wouldn't stay down no matter how he ran his fingers through his hair.

"At a lame academy bar with my supervisors and instructors there? Computer, lights." Nik said. He walked out of his bedroom.

"You looked like you were having fun." Bonnie said, following him out the door.

"How would you know, you left an hour into the thing?" Nik said standing in front of Stefan's door. The door swished open after a minute or two. "I'm gone, loser. Tiki, I pray that is not my mug again. Tell Gerard. I have no desire to see my sister naked."

"Mhmamdi" Stefan mumbled back. Tiki flicked Nik off.

"My mug better be clean and back where you found it when I return." Nik said turning, encircling Bonnie's shoulders as they left the apartment.

Bonnie sipped on her bubble tea as Nik tore into his ham and cheese croissant. His flat white had disappeared before they left the coffee shop. He ripped a piece off and fed it to her. Bonnie chewed on the savory goodness as Nik stole a sip of her tea. The academy transporter station was just ahead.

Bonnie couldn't believe the prices to travel to Europe even with her academy discount. It was cheaper to travel to the moon or Risa for godssake. Dinner was already going to be astronomical. She struck a bargain with the station manager. She would intern there for the rest of the semester, if he gave her a good reference and ten free trips. After looking up her credentials, the manager quickly agreed. She only needed four for today, but transports should come in handy during academy breaks.

When they materialized in the park, Nik turned to get his bearings. He glared at the sign written in French. It was stuck to the front of small cottage. Elijah was the octolingual one in the family. "So, no strippers then."

"Sorry, no strippers." Bonnie said walking past the little hut. Nik followed the engineer. She led him down a cobblestone path. It ended at a stone entryway built inside of a grass covered hill. He had seen this archway somewhere before. Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Birthday Boy." Bonnie said. Nik laced his fingers in hers still dubious about Bonnie's idea of a happy birthday. The lighting had dimmed and they were clearly in a cave. She went down a walkway and turned a corner, and suddenly the stone walls came to life. There were thousands of prehistoric Terran drawings depicting everything from animal life to war. They move through the cavern examining the figures.

"See, they used charcoal like you." Bonnie said smiling, pointing to a placard. Nik had been examining the works, but smiled over at her.

"Thank you, this is wonderful." Nik said. He loved art, he didn't have enough time to dedicate himself at the academy, and still be number three in his class, but he drew anytime he got a chance. He had been itching to start painting again.

"Well, this is pretty cool, but-" Bonnie grabbed his hand moving into another cavern. "This is your actual birthday present."

Nik stared at the splashes of color and geometric shapes etched on rock. "It's a map." He said delighted.

"The first known Terran map." Bonnie said. Nik looked at her and back at the wall in wonder. He examined the sketches, taking in the lines, the fading paint. He took in the history, the beginning of humans documenting their exploration of the world. He took out his comm snapping photos of the wall, and of him and Bonnie preening for the camera.

He analyzed every detail so he wouldn't grab her and kiss her until she forgot everyone's name except his. This was by far, one of the most thoughtful things anyone had done for him. For her birthday he wanted to give her the universe, for his he wanted to give her his heart. The problem was he didn't know if she would accept it, not when she had been mostly missing from his life for the past month, not when he was shipping out in under a year, not when he was competing with a shadow that hung over every moment they spent together. He tried not to think about it. He was trying to live inside this special moment.

An hour later they were in the Louvre, examining some of the greatest artwork in human history. They, like many tourists, took the obligatory Carter-Knowles selfie in front of a hologram of the Mona Lisa. Nik led her around by hand explaining the different techniques and ages of art. He had been here so many times before, but it was different experiencing it with someone who was seeing the art up close for the first time. Bonnie listened with rapt attention mostly because Nik was enjoying himself. He knew his art history. She hoped his delight would continue to their last stop.

Their dinner was lit by the stars, and candlelight. They sipped wine and cut into quail at Picard Vineyards. Tiki suggested it, and made the reservation. Bonnie was glad because Nik went on and on about the food, and of course they were stanning, Jean Luc Picard. Admiral Picard's likeness greeted them when they walked into the charming restaurant. They exchanged the legends they had heard. Of course, Bonnie tried to sneak Geordi LaForge in there, but Nik eyes started to glaze over.

"Alright, Birthday Boy, I think it's time I get you home." Bonnie said.

"Home? It's barely…" Nik said looking at his comm.

"Midnight. It is officially your Birthday." Bonnie said as the staff brought out a still sizzling creme brulee. It was his favorite. Bonnie smiled when he looked down at the dessert. His eyes glistening. She pulled out the box from her satchel handing it to him.

"Bonnie, This has already been... You don't have to…" Nik said truly overwhelmed.

"Shut up, and open it." Nik brow rose, but he ripped into the box. He unfolded the tissue paper and pulled the leather portfolio cover out. His initials were engraved into the brown hide.

"Now, you can keep your drawings nice and neat."

"I don't know what to say…" Nik said grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to say anything, we're friends." Bonnie said, smiling. Nik smiled, but there was that shadow creeping into the moment.

"Hey," Bonnie said noticing the sudden mood change. "Do you like it? Is it too much?" Bonnie asked suddenly insecure.

"Yes, I love it. It's fine." Nik said putting the pad down and picking up a spoon to break into his custard. A soft ping rang out into the night.

Bonnie ignored her comm. She knew exactly who it was. Nik could not ignore her vibrating comm. He knew exactly who it was.

=/\=

Bonnie lay in her bed, trying very hard to fight the temptation to check the airflow in Nik's office. It was hot, and she couldn't sleep. After spending hours researching, she finally tried to get some sleep, to no avail. Her comm lit up her bedroom. She reached for it. It was Nik. She texted him back and minutes later her door sensor sounded. He walked in.

"Why are you still up?" Nik said removing his shirt.

"Because I'm a worry wart. Are you feeling better?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said kicking off his boots and laying beside her. She scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, you know." He said. She did.

Bonnie lifted on her elbow to kiss him. This kiss was hesitant at first, but it quickly turned into something fiery and desperate. Nik gently pushed her off him. "I want to wait." Bonnie nodded, and then kissed him softly. She laid back down beside him. He turned over on top of her. His head on her chest. He fell asleep that way, her fingers running through his curls while he listened to the heart of the only woman he had ever loved.

=/\=

 **Five and a half years ago...**

"This is the prank?" Stefan said looking at the outside of the science building. "Langdale Hall?" Stefan said looking at Marcel. The pilot shrugged. _He wasn't going to be any help_. Stefan thought.

"What's your problem, Salvatore?" Aurora asked.

"You all know this is Bonnie's job. You could get her in trouble."

"She won't get in trouble." Nik said annoyed.

"But she will be embarrassed. I'm out." Stefan said dropping the bag he was carrying.

"Sally, don't be like that." Marcel said grabbing his arm.

"Does Rebekah know you're here?" Stefan said to Marcel.

"She's not going to get in trouble." Marcel repeated.

"Y'all are dicks." Stefan said.

"We're dicks. After what she did to Nik?"

"Omigod, she decided to focus on her career, and brought her fiance to hangout with her academy friends." Stefan said, mocking Aurora's voice. _After Nik gave her an ultimatum._ Stefan added in his head. "This is wrong, and you know it." Stefan hurled. He was going home to sexcomm his girlfriend.

Nik ignored Stefan. "Did you get it?" Nik said looking at the redhead. Marcel and Nik watched her produce a clone of Bonnie's key card.

"We're going to go down in history for the best fourth year prank." Aurora said.

Marcel wasn't so sure. Bonnie wasn't his cup of tea, but she was smart as hell. Maybe they should have thought this through. This key card shit was petty. Aurora was still trying to compete with the engineer, but you couldn't win against a ghost. Bonnie bowed out of Nik's life, and he was still hurt. Sally, may have a point, but he wasn't going to leave Nik hanging, not when Aurora loved to feed Nik's id.

Once they were in the building, Nik whispered, "Let's split up. Marcel you dump the gelatin in the tanks offline for cleaning. Aurora you open all the bird cages, but make sure to keep the lab door locked, and I'll burn the calcium tablets in the chemistry lab."

"What about the elephant toothpaste?" Aurora said.

"Since we're down one man. We'll do it in the lobby on our way out." Nik said.

"And if we see Bonnie or security?"

"Run like hell. We'll meet at the Launchpad for drinks."

Bonnie was trying to get the lines unclogged for the bunsen burners in the chem lab. Her pad pinged. For her own peace of mind, she hacked into the security feed every time she worked so she knew everyone who was in the building. It was scary working in a giant building all night. Bart, the security guard, was a sweet old man, but he won't securing much of nothing except the telenovelas he binged watched. Campus police was almost a mile away, and since Langdale Hall was a historical landmark, they didn't have transporters in the building.

Bonnie shut off the valve she was working with, grabbing the pad out of her tool cart. She looked at the screen confused. It said she had just walked into a delivery entrance on the first floor. Bonnie reached for her badge. It was dangling from her side like always. She pulled up the screen again. It still had her name, badge number, and face splashed across the screen. She got up and went over to the console. She hacked the camera feeds, flipping through the channels until she found the one she needed. She rewound the footage and watched three masked assailants walk into the building. Bonnie called the police immediately, flipping through feeds to find their current locations.

She found one in the biology wing. She watched as him or her opened all the bird cages but left the other animals alone. Of course the winged beast were up in the rafters within seconds. They didn't even try to steal a bird. They slowly backed out of the room making sure none of the birds could escape into the hall. She pulled up another screen. This time a burglar was dumping a powder into the marine biology tanks. Thank gods the tanks were empty for cleaning. It looks like they were making mischief but not stealing or destroying anything. _Wait...This was a fourth year prank._

Bonnie pulled up another screen pissed. She knew a group of fourth years that could have easily cloned her badge. She found the last trespasser in the lab four doors down from her. He or she was dumping tablets on the lab burners. The intruder turned them on, watching as the substance snaked in the air. The burglar was tall and had a slimmer build than the lout in marine biology. That asshole had used her credentials for his delinquent bullshit. She could get in trouble, possibly a demerit because he wanted to play a fucking prank. He could of did this shit anywhere. Bonnie took off for the lab.

"Nik, what the fuck are you doing?" Bonnie screamed into the lab. The man turned not saying anything. "I know it's you asshole." Bonnie said marching over and turning off the burners. "Look at this mess, but no, you don't worry about it. You don't have to clean up. Just people like me and poor Rohanda."

"Nik?" Aurora said walking into the lab.

"Of course your silly ass is here also." Bonnie said. "Nik can't go anywhere without his fucking groupie." Bonnie sneered. She was about to leave when it dawned on her. "It was you. You cloned my badge." Bonnie said, storming over to Aurora. Nik grabbed Bonnie around the middle. "I thought we were cool."

"Cool?" Aurora laughed. "You've done everything you can to poison Me and Nik's relationship."

"Relationship? You're an idiot. He won't remember your name in a month, but he will know mine." Bonnie said pushing Nik's arms away. Bonnie went to walk into the hallway again when Aurora yanked her hard by her hair. Bonnie fell back into the woman. They both stumbled. When Bonnie got free from Aurora's grasp the engineer mushed her. Nik got between them again. Marcel rushed into the room picking Aurora up and placing her behind him. The women struggled against the men to get to one another.

"Everyone Freeze". A police bot said. His phaser was drawn and set to stun.

 **Five hours later…**

Bonnie was sitting on a bunk, looking out into the small campus police station. At this time of night it was empty. Just abandoned desks, blinking consoles, and a sad coffee machine. The station's force field generator had blown two couplings. She could easily cause them to short with the pins in her hair, and escape, but they already had her info. It would go on her record, and there wouldn't be enough planets in the verse to keep her Gram's from tearing her apart.

"Bonnie," Nik said standing in front of her.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Bonnie responded.

"I'm sorry." Nik said. Bonnie ignored him, wondering if she still had a job. Rebekah walked into the office.

"Bloody hell, I was hoping they had forced you into those neon pink jumpsuits." Rebekah said laughing. She quickly snapped a photo on her comm.

"Rebekah?" Marcel and Nik both said exasperated.

"I've paid you lots bail with your credit chip, Nik."

"Thank you." Nik said standing. A moment later the police bot released the force field. "You're free to go. A temporary demerit has been placed in all of your files. Your academy advisors will ascertain whether it should be permanent or a warning. "

"I will like to go on record stating this was all my doing. Cadet Gerard and De Martel tried to talk me out of it, and Cadet Bennett caught me in the act. She shouldn't have been detained at all." Nik said. He wouldn't look at Bonnie, but his body language was still pointing to her. Aurora noticed this and more. She was a gifted behavioral specialist. What Bonnie said had been bothering her all night, mostly because she knew the engineer was right.

"Noted." The robot informed. Everyone walked out of the cell except Bonnie.

Rebekah turned to her friend, smiling. "Bon, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked. Nik stopped, looking back. A deep sadness settled in the pit of his stomach. He had fucked up. He walked out into the night, knowing this would be the last time they spoke, civilly or not, before their careers would separated them.

"I didn't know you were going to bail me out. I called my cousin Lucy to come and get me." Bonnie said sitting on the cot.

"Don't be silly. Of course, I paid your bail too. Let's go."

"I don't want his money." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie? It was a joke."

"A joke? My career is a joke? My job is a joke? I don't have money to burn like the rest of you. I don't have time for jokes."

"You're being ridiculous." Rebekah said.

"Am I Rebekah? How did Aurora De Martel get my badge? She doesn't have access to my bedroom. MY BADGE! So I would look guilty."

"I may have let her in your room. She said she wanted to borrow some nail polish. You guys act like your friends."

"But you know we aren't. Everyone knows we aren't."

"Well that's the problem isn't it Bennett. You can't say Aurora isn't your friend, because then you would have to admit why she isn't your friend." Rebekah said throwing up her hands.

"Nik walked away from me." Bonnie responded.

"Nik broke into a building to get your attention."

"I don't want to talk about Nik. I'm not talking about Nik." Bonnie said getting up from her cot, folding her arms across her body.

"Of course you don't, not perfect Bonnie Bennett. Then she would have to admit she's been cheating on her fiance for a year and a half. Poor Bonnie Bennett whose Grandparents are rock stars at the top of their careers, whose father is a politician, and whose mother's closet is worth more than most people's homes. I feel so sorry for the brilliant engineer that's going to marry the heir to multi-billion dollar agricultural conglomerate."

"See that right there is the problem, Rebekah. I thought you were my friend. I thought you understood where I was coming from, but you are clearly upset with me, and you have chosen your brother and Aurora over me."

"He's. My. Brother." Rebekah clapped out.

"And Aurora?" Bonnie slung back. Rebekah shook her head.

"Has been there." She said telling the truth. This is the longest conversation Rebekah had had with the engineer in a long time, even though they lived together. Nowadays her and Nik were obsessed with their grades so they could outshine one another. They couldn't fuck so they fought it out in classrooms and simulations. Tiki said she couldn't take it anymore. She spent most of her time with her new boyfriend in instructor housing.

"I wonder why she's been there?" Bonnie asked facetiously.

"You know, It's fine. If you had been around more, you would know I took your advice. I'm starting my Journalism MA at Stanford in the fall. I was going to move out of campus apartments this summer, but now is as good a time as any."

"So that's it. Three years of friendship. I tell you your new bestie is using you to fuck your brother, but Bonnie's the bad guy because Nik didn't want to be just friends anymore. Cool."

"Bonnie's the bad guy because she led my brother on for two years."

"I know this must be a revelation to people who changed partners like they change their underwear, but I have had the same fiance since I met him. Since I met you, when you were fucking Stefan and supposedly head over heels for the environmentalist."

"I'm surprised you remembered that. It's usually all about you. I bet you don't even remember his name."

"Malachi…" Bonnie blurted. She started searching her brain for the last name. Rebekah glared at her waiting, knowing the answer would never come.

"Just as I thought. Goodnight Bonnie."

=/\=

It was late. Bonnie stared at the numbers by the door trying to force herself to go in there. She had a bad dream. Something was trying to pull itself together in her brain. When she woke up Nik was knocked out beside her. She covered him with the duvet, slipped into Spock sweats, and made her way over to her desk. Now she was here at the brig. She had been staring at the placard for at least ten minutes. Marcel walked out of the room and into the hall, yawning. Bonnie looked at her comm, It was 0230 hours. Damn, she had made a lot of mistakes at the academy. Done some things that she wasn't proud of, hurt good people, and here was another example. Marcel was still a whore, but he loved Rebekah, Nik, and Stefan. When she thought about it, he was actually one of the most loyal men she knew. _Shit_. She should have listened more.

"Are you here to get even?" Marcel yawned.

"No?" Bonnie said not actually sure what she was here for.

"I remember you having a pretty nasty left hook, and a fascination with biopod slicers." Marcel joked.

"I'm trying to figure something out. Has she said anything more about her co-conspirators?"

Marcel eyed the engineer. She had that look she got when she was onto something. "She said it was supposed to be a protest not an assassination."

"A protest? Against what exactly?"

"The federation's exploitation of planets with rich natural resources. The income inequality and the inequitable standard of living for the natives races of the planets."

"Hmm" Bonnie uttered. Rebekah had always had a soft spot for causes. It was why she was such a good journalist. She believed what she was writing and reporting on.

"Also the environment. The extraction of most resources for space travel is usually nasty business. I know, I was born on one of those planets."

"So you agree with her."

"Everything she said is true. I don't agree with their methods."

Bonnie went around Marcel into the room. The man followed her. The lights in Rebekah's cell came back on waking the woman from her sleep.

"It's this some form of torture. I thought the federation was supposed to be humane." Rebekah said standing to face her visitor. She paused when she saw the engineer was in the room. Marcel was behind her, probably afraid of what she might do.

"Bonnie" Rebekah said breathless. Bonnie raised her palm, silencing the journalist.

"I have been thinking about our time at the academy since it happened. Trying to understand what I did so wrong that you would want to be apart of a plot to kill my Pawpaw."

"Bonnie, I-" Rebekah tried. It was easy to be self-righteous when your victims weren't in the room.

"I have replayed every fight, every disagreement, everything I have ever said to you over and over in my head." Bonnie said. She turned when the door swished open. Nik stepped into the room. Marcel looked at his friend. He looked like shit. Bonnie went towards him, but he shook his head, standing in the back of the room. Bonnie turned back to Rebekah.

"Something has been bothering me."

"What is it?" Rebekah said softly.

"Who is it." Bonnie responded.

"I don't understand."

"Malachi." Bonnie said. Rebekah's eyes widened. Marcel leapt off the wall going over to a console. Nik commed Finn. "You see I was so upset after our last fight, and when you moved, I really took what you said to heart. I could not think of that guy's last name. So I looked him up...Malachi Parker. And tonight, after a bad dream and talking to my genius of a best friend, I looked him up again. He has disappeared. His virtual footprint doesn't exist. What's funny is he disappeared the same time that Kai Evok bombed his first dilithium dispensary. Rebekah bit her lip.

"Are you Evoki, Rebekah?" Bonnie asked staring at the blonde. Rebekah went and sat on her cot. Finn and Esther walked into the room. They moved towards Bonnie, but Marcel stopped them. "What happened? Did you call up an old flame after you and Marcel broke up? Or did he contact you for a more empathetic view in the news? You're writing is beautiful, by the way, if the asshole didn't try to murder my grandfather I might be swayed by your eloquent prose, but as stands, I want to see your ex-boyfriend in the cell beside you." Bonnie said. Rebekah swallowed, tears falling from her eyes.

"We can all see that I'm right. Help us, if not for yourself, then for your family. They're hurting right now, Rebekah. You stopped being my friend because of the way I was treating your brother. You were right by the way, but your hurting him now. Nik, Finn, Kol, and your mom, right now. Help us bring Kai to justice." Bonnie continued. She walked up to the force field. Esther stepped towards Bonnie to grab her, but Nik stopped her.

"Caroline is combing your articles for codes as we speak. Katerina has disseminated his likeness across the federation. Lucy, you remember her right? She lighting up her connections to the criminal underground. Her boyfriend is allegedly Maquis, and they didn't take too kindly to the Evoki blaming them for your mess. So, you can help us bring him in, knock a little time off that sentence, stop your mother from crying, or you can let the Maquis find him, that's if my Pawpaw doesn't get to him first." Bonnie finished. She turned to leave, and everyone was staring at her.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me when she talks." Bonnie said. She walked to the door, holding out her hand for Nik. He shook his head, gesturing to his mother.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"I'm afraid to let you." Nik smiled, kissing the back of her hand. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Marcel, can you give us a minute."

"Yeah." He said walking to the door. He turned and looked at the catatonic blonde. "Rebekah, You have until tomorrow at noon, and then I'm going to look for himself." Marcel said walking out of the room.

Nik turned to his sister taking in the sight of her. He exhaled. He could finally breathe. Bonnie had all but assured Rebekah's cooperation, hopefully Elijah could get the death penalty off the table. They might even see her again this millennia. "Rebekah, stop being an idiot, and tell Finn everything you know, now. Mother I need to see you across the hall." Nik said storming out of the room into an empty holodeck.

"What is Nik? Can it wait? We are just getting to the bottom of this." Esther said confused.

"Mother, I want to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Of course. If this is about Bonnie, she has become a little aggressive as of late, but I am sure it has everything to do with Ambassador Salvatore. I accept her apology."

Nik skipped right past that foolishness. "Mother, who is my real father?"

"What? What do you mean?" Esther asked completely blindsided.

"Is Mikael Mikaelson my real father?" Nik asked again without blinking. He was searching her features for any sign of deceit.

"Nik!? What has gotten into you?" Esther blustered. It was too much. It was all too much. She felt dizzy. She needed to sit. Mikael, Rebekah, and now this. She couldn't take much more.

"Mother, I'm psychic. And tomorrow, I am getting a complete genetic makeup done. So again, Is Mikael Mikaelson my father?" Nik persisted.

Tears fell from Esther's eyes. She could not look at her boy in the eye when she tried. She burst into audible sobs.

"No." She wailed.

"My father was Betazoid. I have active psionic abilities that you psychically bound when I was a child."

Esther nodded unable to speak. _How? How did he find out? They said he would never find out._ Nik turned and marched towards the door.

"Niklaus." Esther sobbed, reaching for him.

"Do not speak to me ever again." Nik said trying to free his arm. His mother hung on.

"Niklaus, Please listen to me. Your father and I were on a trial separation. Freya, Finn, and Eljiah were staying with your grandma. I was a young and heartbroken, and he was a very powerful man. It was a fling. It ended amicably, and eventually me and Mikael reconciled. We did it to protect you. Your real father is a controversial figure. He is in constant danger. Me and Mikael thought it would keep you safe, and we never wanted you to feel like…"

"A bastard?" Nik said crying.

"Oh shut it. You are not a bastard." Esther said striking his arm. "You had a father who loved you, a mother who adores you."

"He's not my father. Now, I know why he hated me."

"He taught you to fly, he tied your ties, he kept every drawing, and he taught you the birds and the bees. He was at every award ceremony, every graduation. He wasn't an angel, in fact he was an ass. He demanded the best out of you. If that is not a father, I don't know what is."

"I want to know everything about my biological father."

"Niklaus, fantasies aren't fantasies once they become real. Your biological father can be a dangerous man. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"It's too late for that mother."

"I will tell you everything, once I deal with your sister. You have waited 30 years. You can wait a week more."

=/\=

 **USS Spock | Captain's Log- Star Date 53509.25**

Prisoner Rebekah Mikaelson has been transferred to the USS Ares. She will be transported to Earth where she will await trial. She is being escorted by her mother, Admiral Mikaelson and her brothers, Commander and Lieutenant Mikaelson. Through her cooperation we have gathered a significant amount of intel on Kai Evok and his organization. Commander Saltzman has taken an away team to apprehend the wanted terrorist. Lt. Commander Petrova, Lt. Commander Bennett, Lt. Forbes, Lt. Salvatore, and Lt. Gerard have all volunteered for the operation. With that much brain power and talent, I don't think Kai Evok is going to know what hit him. It's safe to say he picked the wrong ship. We await a status report.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
